Wolfshipping
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Joey has grown weary of bidding his time on the sidelines as the "underdog" whom Kaiba teases. Taking revenge in his own hands and armed with the powers of the werewolf, this "mutt" now terrorizes Kaiba's life. WARNING: RAPE
1. A Wolf In the House

Author's Note: _So I'm here, thinking to myself, "How far can I take it about Jonouchi Katsuya being a mutt?" If you think about it, Joey in almost every yaoi I've ever read is always, ALWAYS on bottom! Why is this? I mean, I know Kaiba is obviously the kind to dominate him, but still. Doesn't anyone ever have that desire to tear Kaiba off his pedestal so he can stop preaching to the world? Well, here's a bit of Joey Wheeler revenge to those of you who cheer for the underdog. ;)_

Kaiba had fallen asleep with his suit still on, the only article of clothing he had shed were his shoes when he came in through the door. He didn't even know if it was his room, Mokuba's, or even one of the empty, dust filled guest rooms he never used or assigned to be a designated office space. At one point during the night he had taken his jacket off and pulled it over his head to block out the light. Exhausted, he hadn't been able to find the light switch and just thought screw it. What did he give a damn about the electric bill? He could afford to buy Domino City ten times with enough left over for a private island if he chose.

Thankfully, one his maids must have caught sight of him sleeping and turned the light off. When Kaiba opened his eyes a crack a few hours later, the only light streaming in through his open window was yellow. One of his outside lights that turned off after dark to drive away intruders. If they could get past the guard dogs, security guards, and somehow avoid all the security cameras they were golden.

Kaiba blinked tiredly, wondering what had woke him up. Usually he could sleep through anything if he was this exhausted. Once even having passed out during a thunderstorm outside that kept Mokuba up most of the night due to the noise rather than any personal childhood fear. As Kaiba contemplated just drifting back off to sleep or getting up to see if he could hunt down something to eat, he heard a slight rustle in the room.

Kaiba's body went rigid, as he tried to pinpoint the noise. It had been a quiet noise, but it had sounded like cloth against skin. He squinted out the window trying to see if it wasn't the wind, but of course it wasn't. It was spring, and the weather had been cool and sunny all day.

_Get a hold of yourself._ Kaiba berated himself mentally for being scared of the dark. Especially when there was nothing for him to fear. He had taken self-defense classes up until he became CEO of KaibaCorp. Even if some ransom fanatic managed to get past his security Kaiba knew he could still dispatch them without the blink of an eye.

Then he heard a distinct rustle again.

Kaiba growled silently to himself, cursing his security. He didn't move, however, waiting until he heard the intruder approach closer with slow, soft footsteps. When he was positive they were only a few feet away, Kaiba flew out of bed, flinging his jacket at what he thought was his would-be-kidnapper. What he hadn't expected was the deep throated growl he received in response.

Automatically, Kaiba's eyes locked on the direction the growl was coming from and he froze. His jacket had missed this intruder by a long shot, but standing only a few inches away from the jacket was a huge, snarling husky.

The dog's fangs were huge, his lips pulled back and eyes slightly crazed as he glared at Kaiba. His entire back was slightly arched, ready for a spring as his hair stood on end. Even in the pale light the husky's fur glinted gold as brown eyes glared at him. Slightly foaming at the mouth, the husky let out a another low growl, inching closer to Kaiba as if stalking him.

Kaiba froze, trying to remember what to do. Don't make any sudden movements, no loud noises…

The husky let another snarl, opening his mouth a bit show off even more sharp canines. Trying not to look the dog directly in the eyes, Kaiba very slowly knelt on the plush Persian carpet, keeping his breath even and slow. Calm.

Kaiba had seen dog's of various breeds before. Especially when he visited potential clients and they couldn't help but show off mongrels that had cost them thousands of dollars in breeding to get them to win even the tiniest recognition at dog shows. This dog, however, was huge. His snout was a big longer than most dogs, not to mention how huge his paws were. At the shoulder the husky was at least four feet tall, and Kaiba could see the corded muscle rippling under his lush fur coat. His front canines were at least six inches long, way to big for a domesticated animal.

Kaiba could do nothing as the huge creature stalked closer, resembling a wolf rather than a husky. A hybrid, perhaps? As it drew closer the animal stuck his nose right into Kaiba's face. He smelled the rancid breath of what he was now positive was a wolf, as if it had just eaten fresh meat.

Foam began to leak out of the wolf's partially open maw as it thrust its muzzle forward. His snout brushing the tip of Kaiba's nose as it smelled his fear. Getting excited, it let out another low growl. Blood stained his teeth as Kaiba pressed his back up against the bed, trying to distance as much as possible from this beast. Dammit! Caught between a rabid wolf and the bed, nothing he had trained for had ever prepared him for death. Swaying back and forth, the wolf's eyes locked on Kaiba's.

Kaiba glared directly at him despite warning bells in his head. Entranced, he began to rock slightly back and forth. Those eyes…..there was an intelligence there. The wolf felt so familiar, but he couldn't place it. After a while the wolf began to back up slowly, occasionally emitting a low snarl to get his point across. HE was the one in charge here. HE decided when HE was done toying with HIS prey.

Catching his breath, Kaiba began to hope he had lucked out. That perhaps this hybrid would turn around and lope out of the room, through the open door, back to its master, and he Kaiba would call animal control to have this mutt put down. Unconsciously, Kaiba's eyes flicked to the door and he felt his heart skip a beat.

The door was closed. And locked.

Kaiba's gaze went back to the wolf just as it lunged at his throat.

_Cliché cliffhanger? Yeah, I bet it is. But I will not continue unless I get some feedback. Reviews, people. You know you want to, Joey gets to be on top. ;)_


	2. A True Mutt

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I have to say, I swore to myself I wouldn't be one of those authors who says, "Oh, this is a boring chapter!" I mean, it's not bad boring, but it at least sets the stage for the rest of the story, you know? After this chapter, we finally start to get into the nitty gritty of the story. _

Kaiba should have screamed, yelled out, reached for the nearest weapon, or even throw up his arms in front of his face to protect himself. No, instead he just sat there as the wolf bent its head to the side and locked its jaws around his throat. Kaiba caught his breath, waiting to feel the fangs sink in and for death to claim him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to face the inevitable. He wanted to die envisioning Mokuba, his entire reason for living, and thank to God his door was locked.

When Kaiba realized he was still alive, he opened his eyes slowly. Half expecting to be ghost but no, he was breathing and still staring at the wall. Instead, added to his sight was the wolf's arched back and tail held stiffly behind him. When he heard a low growl Kaiba caught his breath and nearly choked on it as the wolf dug its teeth in.

The wolf had him by the throat.

Kaiba sat there, wondering if this was some kind of sick joke. Still, the wolf did not let go. Thankfully, his fangs had not broken the skin but Kaiba could feel the power behind those canines. With a twist of its head the wolf could easily break his neck or shred his skin. Shifting its stance, the wolf brought Kaiba down slowly, forcing him onto his side then on his back.

_Does he want to a better angle to tear my throat out?_ Kaiba thought, as the wolf crouched on his torso. Its weight crushing him and forcing Kaiba to struggle for each breath. After a few minutes he felt the fangs dig into his skin once before the wolf sat back on him.

Kaiba stared at the wolf, unsure of what to think. Flecks of foam still coated the sides of its mouth, but the damn dog just sat there ears cocked forward as he waited for Kaiba to do something. He certainly didn't seem rabid as he had before, but Kaiba was still hesitant to make any sudden moves.

_Good, now you're mine._

Kaiba stared at the wolf for a full minute, trying to register if he had just gone batshit crazy or he a dog was now conversing with him in his own head.

_Don't go killing yourself now, moneybags. I just marked you for spring, so you screw this up I'll have to go hunting down some poor soul to mate with. Well, actually, you don't classify as poor._

Kaiba glared at the wolf, which just cocked its head to the side in an attempt to be cute.

"I'm dreaming." Kaiba stated finally, and the wolf began to pant.

_Suuuurrrrreeeee, you're dreaming. This is the part where you wake up, find out you have a hard on for me, and propose to me in the most arrogant manner you can think of. Then I get to spend the rest in my life in fat, happy luxury._

"How else would I explain a dog in my room?" Kaiba snapped the wolf, which still hadn't moved off his chest. Pushing himself up so he was resting on his elbows the wolf bared its fangs. This time Kaiba didn't give a damn and shoved the damn beast off without a moment's hesitation.

Snarling, the wolf leaped at him but Kaiba sent it flying onto the bed by using its own momentum against it. He just had to "lift" the wolf a bit while it was still in mid-leap and it just went sailing onto the mattress. Spinning around, the beast let out another low growl before aiming right at Kaiba's face.

Caught off guard, Kaiba got knocked down to the ground again and felt the weight on his chest again. He began to bring his arms forward to shove the dog off again, but it transformed.

Fur slid back into the skin and the spine arched and straightened, crunching and snapping coming from the distorted body as it began to take on a more human shape. Kaiba gaped on in horror, stunned as the humanoid wolf took on a familiar shape.

"Wheeler?" Kaiba said, knowing he had officially lost his mind. He could just see being locked up into a padded room for the rest of his life. Wouldn't it be so fitting for the CEO of KaibaCorp to go insane?

"Damn, took you long enough!" Joey snapped, as if Kaiba would have ever known he was the wolf. Kaiba still gaped at him, about to say it was all a joke but Joey beat him to the punch line.

"No, it ain't no fuckin hologram or CGI effects! So don't be getting no moody 'oh, it's a load of horse shit' deal because I ain't the mood. Other than that, how are you? What's up? Have a good day being an ass at work?" Joey said, sitting cross legged and propping his chin up with one elbow. Kaiba, unsure of how to proceed with this new change, stared dumbly at the underdog before regaining his composure.

"Don't come here cursing at me, Wheeler! How the hell did you get past my security?" Kaiba said, his tone venomous. Joey, to his frustration, just gave him a cocky grin and chuckled.

"Oh, Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba…..I'm the blond here, but you're just an idiot, ain't cha? Well, for the security dogs I just sort of sent them away. A friend of mine used a bit of magic to "disguise" me when I loped right in. Since all but the most basic technology goes haywire during magic spells, the cameras went all fuzzy and I was able to lope right into your room."

"I gotta admit though, it took me a while to sniff you out. I found your real room, but I didn't expect you to fall asleep right in here. What's wrong? You feel lonely, think if you slept somewhere else someone might have a pity fuck with you?"

"Fuck you, mutt!"

"Now, Kaiba-chan, don't go getting angry. And be careful with that mutt business, because I can turn into a wolf again and tear your damn throat out if I want." Joey explained, for all the world appearing to be discussing the weather with the man whom he swore to hate. Kaiba wasn't sure if he should believe him, but he felt beyond pissed now.

"Then why didn't you?" Kaiba asked, deciding this increasingly weird conversation in a different direction.

"Because I'm not a freakin psychotic maniac! Hey, you curse at me and my friends, but I don't think you're capable of murder. At least, you wouldn't attempt it without setting the stage first. Kidnap a person to get us close, then set up some elaborate game where we go through, get terrorized, and come out needing therapy for the next six months." Joey said, referring to Death-T. Kaiba had to admit, given some thought it was true. When he did a project, he enjoyed doing them on a huge scale.

"You talk to much." Kaiba said, more of a comment then an actual contribution to the conversation. Joey just shrugged his shoulders and yawned, showing off inhumanly long fangs. Kaiba shivered visibly despite himself, remembering the brush of those same canines against the throat. Joey smirked when he saw the CEO shiver, happy he scared him.

"Wouldn't you be bragging if you just got to terrorize your rival? I hate you, Kaiba. I hate a lot of people in my life, but hardly ever to the point where I want to just take them out to a warehouse downtown, string em up with a hook, and pound the living shit out of them." Joey explained, his eye's narrowing at the thought.

Kaiba didn't respond immediately, letting the blonde's words sink in. Obviously, any sane person would be frightened at this point and be on their knees begging for Joey not to hate them anymore. Not him, not Seto Kaiba! He thought of Mokuba, peacefully sleeping in his bed, unaware of this wolf man in the house. As if reading his thoughts, Joey just sighed as he reached up to brush back a lock of dank hair.

"Don't worry, much as I hate you, I actually _like_ Mokuba. Sure, he was a douche in the beginning, but he's gotten on better with me and the gang then you have. Hell, I mean, I don't think one thing has changed about you since Death-T! Only you haven't tried to murder us yet, but that could change in a heartbeat if you ask me."

"Good for us both then I didn't ask you." Kaiba said, and Joey scowled at him in response. Honestly, where was this going?

"Either kill me already so I don't have to hear you yap, or get out of my mansion and go pee on a fire hydrant. Honestly Wheeler, if you've suddenly found the power to transform in a shit eating mongrel, then at least use it to your advantage." Kaiba snarled, refusing to let the blond intimidate him. If anything, Joey looked genuinely puzzled as to why he hadn't scared the living daylights out of Kaiba.

Joey just shrugged, as if the names meant nothing to him at this point. It was true, on a level, he had no become a true mutt. There was no denying what he had become after he had gotten bitten almost two years ago. Opening his hand, his cocked his wrist as two inch long, razor sharp talons began to grow out. Joey got up, towering over Kaiba, his hand hovering over the CEO's head. Kaiba went quiet, his eyes not quite fearful, but not quite as sure as himself as he had been before.

Then it occurred to Kaiba Joey wasn't wearing a shirt. His muscles were lush, the shadow of a six pack on his stomach. Instead of creamy white skin it had been dyed a light tan. As if Joey had been laying out in the sun for a few hours. Joey inched forward, his talons coming within an inch of Kaiba's forehead.

"You're right, lizard boy, I am a mutt. But you know what? At least I didn't come from the pound." Joey said, and before Kaiba could argue, shot forward with an inhuman speed. Kaiba didn't see Joey move, but suddenly his head slammed against the floor. Kaiba saw black dots in his vision as Joey's came close to his own, the liquid brown eyes turning a molten gold as he let out a low, rumbling growl that vibrated his whole body.

Kaiba gasped, staring in horror. Joey's mouth hung open, filled the brim with bristling fangs as he panted slightly. The blonde's entire body felt rock hard against Kaiba's own as he shifted uncomfortably under the weight. Joey snorted, shifting a bit so his knee was in between Kaiba's legs and pressing against his crotch. Kaiba's face turned red at this as he glared up at the underdog.

Joey just smiled at him.

"Listen, gecko," Joey said, his voice rasping like a demon's as he spoke from the fangs.

"It's mating season, and I'm horny as hell. Last year I didn't get any, since I had to 'adjust' as my alpha put it. This time, though, he said I could choose anyone I wanted this season to mate with. So I chose you." Joey explained, pressing his knee a bit harder into Kaiba. Kaiba grunted, shifting to relieve the pressure.

"Go jerk off, mutt." Kaiba spat, and punched Joey in the head. Granted, the punch actually forced Joey to turn his head to left. When Kaiba prepared to punch him again, he was winded by a punch to his stomach. His breath left him in a gasp and he saw Joey glaring at him. The mouth full of fangs had gone away, but the molten gold eyes stayed. Narrowed to slits, Joey easily tossed Kaiba up onto the bed.

Climbing up after him, Joey tangled his legs with Kaiba's. Resting his hips on the CEO's hips, and pinned Kaiba's hands above his head. Joey didn't consider himself a kinky person, or even into bondage, but if this was going to work he had to hold Kaiba down until he had his way with him. Giving Kaiba another cocky grin, Joey bent down and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Just cause of that, you've just made this a hell of a lot harder for yourself. But then, I think you like it that way, neh, gecko?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I feel truly evil doing this to Kaiba. But hey, how else is Joey supposed to get any? ;) As I have said before, I do not update unless I receive feedback. See you all next chapter!_


	3. Don't Cross a Wolf

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I love all the reviews I got. Thanks guys! XD To address a few issues I'm going to say….actually, you all can find out in the story. ;) I refuse to give away spoilers! But again, excellent feedback guys, those reviews mean a lot to me. I like how you don't hesitate to let me know, what you like/dislike about the story and what you think may happen next. WARNING: A bit of Manxman action in this chapter!_

Kaiba tried to throw Joey off by arching his hips, which only made the blond moan and grind his hips against the CEO. Kaiba hissed at the blond, a light blush gracing his cheeks when he felt the mutt's erection pressing in between his legs. Kaiba managed to lift his head a few inches to attempt to bite Joey's nose. The blond jerked back with a surprised yelp, and Kaiba felt smug satisfaction at making the mutt jump. A second later Joey bitch slapped him, claws extended leaving behind four bloody gouges in Kaiba's cheek.

Joey clucked his tongue with a sad shake of his head. Raising his hand and licking the blood off the tips till nothing was left but a red tinge.

"Gecko, can you please make this a little easier on yourself? I know you have an ego to protect, but really? Come on, you're smarter than that." Joey said, actually sounding as if he regretted his actions at hitting the CEO. Kaiba spat in his face, and Joey let out soft sight as he wiped the spit off with the back of his hand.

"Fuck you, Wheeler!" Kaiba snarled, bearing his teeth despite himself. Joey rolled his eyes, clearly not intimidated as he slipped his hand under Kaiba's shirt. The brunette's breath hitched as he felt claws brush lightly against his belly. Circling his navel before moving farther up his chest, all the way gliding and pricking at Kaiba's skin.

"You know gecko, I'm not a masochist. I don't get off causing other people pain. Actually, it's one of my morale rule: don't enjoy causing people pain. You wanna know a funny thing about rules, gecko?" Joey asked, turning his claws up so he could easily slice the shirt from Kaiba's neckline to the waist. Pushing aside the ruined fabric, Joey began to leave feather light kisses on the warm skin.

"Enlighten me." Kaiba hissed, flinching every time Joey's lips made contact with his skin. He should do more, but those damned claws were lingering around his collarbone. Lifting his head up, Joey regarded him with an air of competence he never wore in real life.

"Rules aren't meant to be broken. They're mean to have _exceptions._ So, I made you my exception." Joey said, smirking as he brought his face close to Kaiba's. Warm breath washed over Kaiba's face, the scent of blood on it.

"You would be better off a vampire then a werewolf. Your breath stinks to high heaven." Kaiba said, almost without a second thought. Joey scrunched his brow in thought, clearly displeased with the comment.

Still thinking, Kaiba felt Joey's hand descend lower. Lighting over his stomach again, Joey's hand plunged into the black slacks. Kaiba visibly jumped a bit, making the bed creak as he felt Joey brush against his sensitive area. That damned smirk of his came back as the blond began to massage the flaccid flesh, watching as the brunette squirmed uncomfortably beneath him.

Kaiba's breath hitched as he got harder from Joey's ministrations. Damn him! A sheen of sweat broke out over his body as Joey moved to jerking him off. Kaiba swore to himself he wasn't going to come, to ignore the sensations sweeping over his trapped body as he each tug brought him closer to climax.

"You act like you've never been touched there before. Haven't you ever gotten frustrated, and had to jerk off? No? You pay hookers, or they pay you?" Joey asked, as he increased the pace. Kaiba glared at him, his cerulean eyes glazed from the climax he was reaching. Teeth still bared in animalistic defiance, Joey was impressed how Kaiba could still react with violence in the face of being molested by someone he considered inferior.

"Answer the question, Kaiba. Have you or haven't you ever had sex?" Joey said, and tugged a bit harder than necessary. Kaiba grimaced, glaring daggers at his tormentor as he forced himself not to jerk his hips along to Joey's demanding hand.

"No, I've never had sex with a man or woman." Kaiba said, his voice low and husky from wanton need. Joey shuddered at the tone, feeling himself grow harder at Kaiba's answer.

"Not even jerked off?" He asked, despite himself. Joey personally had jerked off couple of times himself, but he was a teen boy. It was normal, and it relieved sexual frustration at least. After wards he felt incredibly relaxed and at peace. Cheaper than a whore and you didn't get any babies rolling down the tube.

"No." Kaiba said, grunting when he involuntarily began to jerk his hips despite himself. Joey stopped his ministrations, moving to just massaging the engorged member. Kaiba shot him such a venomous glare Joey wondered if he'd pissed him off for denying him his release.

"Come on, that's bullshit! You have to have gotten a boner some time." Joey said, teasingly tugging and Kaiba gave him a dirty look.

"They're few and far in between. I ignore my…..problem and it goes away of its own accord." Kaiba grunted, as Joey pulled his hand out of Kaiba's pants altogether to brush back a lock of hair that had fallen onto Kaiba's face.

"Joey, I can't hold up the spell much longer. If you're going to do this, hurry it up." Said a deep, velvety voice from the far corner of the room. Joey turned his head at the voice, and Kaiba strained his neck to see who it was.

Out of the shadows stepped someone Kaiba had never met before in his life. Standing at least seven feet tall with a well muscled body, deeply tanned skin, and a scar across his face. Kaiba's eyes flickered over this new stranger in confusion as the man came and sat at the edge of the bed. Crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the blond, his eyes racking over Kaiba's half naked frame.

Joey grunted, sitting back so his hips pressed against the brunette's again. Joey had broken out into a sweat as well, and it made it appear as if he glowed in the low light. Kaiba studied his captor, and his eyes were drawn to a large dog bite on Joey's right shoulder. Where had he received such a savage scar?

"Come on, Bakura, I wanna drag this out a little bit. It's fun, did you see the look on his face when he thought he was gonna die?" Joey whined, laughing when Kaiba tried unsuccessfully to knee him in the groin. Bakura just shook his head, inspecting his nails as if this was common.

"If you had simply taken my advice on taking a _lifelong_ mate rather than a _seasonal_ one we wouldn't have to had to sneak in here. I'm drained, I haven't slept well lately. So I apologize I can't stand here and keep up the shield while you rape Seto Kaiba." Bakura snorted, flipping back his hair as he went to go check to see if the hallway was empty. Joey let out an annoyed sigh, leaning over to rip the rest of the shirt off of Kaiba. It came away easily, and Joey began to tear the shirt into strips as he ignored his victim to talk to Bakura.

"Sorry Alpha, but I ain't ready to have a litter of Joey puppies running around in my house. Hell, I can hardly pay rent now even holding down two part-time jobs. You think I can really afford to pay child support for five different kids?" Joey snorted, lifting off of Kaiba momentarily to flip him over onto his stomach. Before Kaiba could protest, he was effectively gagged with a hard knot tied in the back. Kaiba struggled and kicked, bucking to throw the werewolf off him but Joey ignored his attempts. Easily twisting Kaiba's arms behind him and binding them as well so he was defenseless.

"If you had a mate, you wouldn't have to worry about child support period."

"Uh, Bakura! I ain't want no damn kids, at least not until I'm older with a house and a career. That why I went seasonal, remember? Sides, imagine if Kaiba and I had kids. They'd be freaks." Joey snapped, rising up to flip Kaiba back onto his back. Kaiba glared up at him, clearly furious at being manhandled in his own home. Joey let out a low chuckle, beginning to undo Kaiba's belt buckle and pulling the leather loose. Doubling the belt, Joey knotted one end so he had an effective crop to smack the CEO with if he resisted.

Bakura sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position on his side of the bed as Joey began to undo Kaiba's pants. As the blond worked them off the thief watched as Kaiba seem to come to the realization that his rival was serious. Beginning to struggle again, Kaiba lurched so far to the side he almost toppled himself and Joey to the floor.

Joey quickly shifted his weight and grabbed one of Kaiba's bound arms, slamming him back down on the bed. The springs squeaked in protest as Joey loomed over the brunette, raising the belt high over his head. Bakura turned his head away, in Egypt he had done his share of crimes, but seeing those of high caliber brought to their knees still disturbed him. Whether they deserved it or not, there still seemed to be a sense of crossing sacred ground only to taint it and make it common. Bakura flinched when he heard the sharp smack of leather against skin.

Kaiba gave a surprised grunt from the pain, and several hits followed in quick succession. By then Kaiba's face was red and splotched, and his breathing had quickened from the pain. Joey watched, fascinated, as the corner of those sea blue eyes began to well up with unshed tears. Joey raised the belt strap again, making a motion as if he meant to hit Kaiba again. Kaiba flinched, then glared accusingly at Joey as he quivered silently under the blond. A slow, cruel smile spread over Joey's face as he sat back to watch Kaiba struggle to not cry.

"Come on, little gecko, you serious? I barely grazed you and you're already on the brink of tears? Pssh, and I thought you were all high and mighty because why again?" Joey asked, stroking Kaiba's neck with the leather strap. A shiver ran through Kaiba as he felt the cool leather brush against his throat. His adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, arching his neck as far away as he could from the punishing instrument.

Still breathing hard, Kaiba shifted a bit to fix his soul piercing gaze on Joey again, but the blond just laughed quietly to himself. Enjoying his dominance over the other male as leaned forward, tapping Kaiba's cheek lightly with the belt to keep him on edge.

"I'll make a deal with you, Kaiba. You stop thrashing around and lay there like a good whore for me, and I won't beat the living hell out of you. Trust me, if I really unleashed all my strength on you you'd be begging me to stop after the first five hits. Even with the belt I can flay the skin off your back, but I'm going to be visiting you for the next two weeks." Joey said, grinding his pelvis against Kaiba's as he said it. Kaiba just silently glared daggers at the blond, nodding his head slightly as he relaxed against the bed.

Joey stood up on his knees, bending over slightly as he began to undo Kaiba's slacks. Intent on his work as Bakura turned around to watch him. He opened his mouth to give a warning as Joey began to work Kaiba's pants down his hips, but it was to late. Kaiba kneed Joey dead on in the groin, a choked sound came from the young werewolf as he fell off the side of the bed. Moaning in pain as he gripped his crotch and rolled around on the floor in agony. Bakura quickly grabbed Kaiba, pulling him towards him as the CEO began to kick, thrash, and buck on the bed to try and escape. Bakura burst out laughing despite himself, catching Kaiba's kicking legs and securing them firmly under his arm. With his spare hand pinning Kaiba by the neck to the bed as he saw Joey peek his head over the edge of the bed, his eyes narrowed at the alpha werewolf.

"You could have warned me." Joey growled, over the initial shock of pain. His balls throbbed from the pain however, because Kaiba had delivered a double whammy because he'd hit Joey's erection in the process. Bakura let out another burst of laughter, trying to catch his breath as the other werewolf brooded from the floor.

"I told you to stay on your guard with him! Honestly, Joseph, he's Seto _fucking_ Kaiba! I can't believe for a minute you thought you would trust him to keep his word to be a good little lizard and hold still while you _raped_ him!" Bakura snorted, and Joey shot him another accusing glare as he lurched back onto the bed.

His eyes were cold now, glaring daggers at his soon to bed rape victim. Joey sat up on the bed, watching for a moment as Kaiba's struggles grew more frantic in Bakura's grip. After a minute, he reached over and grabbed the CEO by the neck. A shudder went through Joey's body, and his nails began to lengthen into claws. His eyes lighting up to blood red as fangs forced his mouth open and to protrude outward.

Kaiba struggled, but the hand around his neck began to suddenly tighten without mercy. Panicked, Kaiba began to grasp for breath then choke as his air supply was cut off. His blue eyes locked with Joey's glowing red ones as the blonde's grip tightened every second. Kaiba struggled in vain, his mouth gaping open behind the makeshift gag as he tried to draw breath.

Kaiba dimly felt Bakura let go of his legs as he moved off the bed and back away. Joey mounted him, with one hand still locked on his prey's throat. The other hand undoing Kaiba's pants and yanking them down. Kaiba felt them pulled off completely then his boxers, until he was completely naked underneath Joey. Just as his vision began to blacken the pressure eased up on his throat, enough for him to gulp down delicious breaths of air into his aching lungs. As his vision cleared, Joey leaned over as if to kiss him. His warmth breath washing over Kaiba's face as the werewolf locked gazes with him.

"I warned you." Joey huskily snarled, the words slurred by the monstrous canines in his mouth. For a moment he struggled to undo his jeans with just one hand, but pretty soon he managed the task as his erection burst out unfettered. Joey let out a small, satisfactory sigh as he gazed down at Kaiba. Letting go of Kaiba's neck, he sat back and grasped the CEO's legs.

Forcing them over his shoulders, Joey let out another low snarl before shoving himself dry into Kaiba. Joey let out a low moan of satisfaction, burying himself up to the hilt in Kaiba before pulling out and sheathing himself again. He loved Kaiba's face, how his eyes widened and the tears over flowed, streaming down his face. Unguarded, Kaiba appeared almost innocent with those huge, tear filled eyes.

Kaiba arched his back almost in half, lifting Joey a few inches off the bed in the process. He felt as he was being ripped in half as Joey took him hard and violent. Not once stopping to let Kaiba adjust to his girth before plunging right back in. The thrusts made the bed squeak beneath them, the headboard thudding against the wall rhythmically as Joey raped the brunette.

Bakura watched silently from his shadowy corner of the room. Soft gasps and groans of pain came from the pair. Joey had broken out into a sweat, slowly going back to his human form as he forcefully mated with his former tormentor. Kaiba strained against his bonds, pride gone from the teen as he desperately tried to escape this sinful act. Low moans of pleasure escaped from Joey as stopped for a second to readjust Kaiba at an angle. Lifting his victim's legs higher before shoving himself unmercifully back into Kaiba, able to go deeper and increasing the pace.

Kaiba twisted in Joey's grasp, trying to close his legs in a futile attempt to protect his privates. A particular harsh thrust forced a cry from Kaiba, muffled by his gag. After a while, Kaiba finally closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, burying his head into the pillow as quiet sobs began to escape him. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks as Joey kept slamming into him.

As Joey reached climax, Kaiba felt as if spikes were tearing into his flesh from inside. His buttocks constricted around Joey's thick cock as the pain intensified, tearing into his flesh. Kaiba screamed and writhed in agony as Joey came with a loud groan, riding the wave of his climax with frantic pumps of his hips. He barely noticed Kaiba's pain as the CEO cried out in pain, his back arching in vain attempt to throw off the blond.

Joey slumped, exhaustedly pulling himself out of Kaiba as languidly laid his body against his mate's. Kaiba went stiff when he felt Joey's rock hard body lay against his bound one, their breath synchronizing as both began to calm. Kaiba's breathed slowed more out of fear of Joey repeating the horrid act rather than actually relaxing. He felt Joey's semen leaking out of him as the blond rested his head right under the crook of Kaiba's chin.

A few moments passed, the room filled with nothing but their pants as each caught their breath. Finally, Joey pushed himself up on one elbow to gaze down into Kaiba's face. The brunette was staring at him, those same frightful eyes wide and watering. Begging Joey for mercy, to not take him again in such a shameful position. To Kaiba's horror, Joey's face hardened as pushed himself up, grabbing him by the hair and hauling him up with him. Kaiba let out a choked whimper, beginning to struggle again. Joey hissed and he froze, now sitting up with Joey sitting on his outstretched legs.

Joey brought their faces closer, a bit of red leaking into his brown eyes as he glared at Kaiba. Kaiba's breath grew a ragged, but he remained still as Joey reached up and wiped a line of sweat off of Kaiba's forehead. The touch could have been considered even loving if he hadn't just been raped by the underdog duelist.

"Hurt like hell, didn't it?" Joey said quietly, his eyes burning into Kaiba. Kaiba nodded yes, beginning to shake involuntarily when Joey gave him that familiar evil smirk.

"Let me give you a bit of a lesson, then. When canines mate these microscopic 'hooks' come out of their members when they're mating. It locks us in place inside of our mate so that when we come, all the semen goes straight into the uterus."

"This ensures a higher chance of getting our mate pregnant. Don't worry, gecko, you're not about to start having babies since we're both male. But the closer I am in wolf form, the bigger the hooks are. So next time you pull a little trick like before, I'll go full werewolf on your ass." Joey threatened his voice low and husky. His teeth had sharpened to points in his mouth and he smiled at Kaiba in his state. Letting him see each razor sharp incisor as he began to push Kaiba off the bed and onto the floor.

"Hey Kura, get me his pants. After this we're leaving and I don't want Mokuba to find him trussed up and naked." Joey grunted, kneeing Kaiba in the stomach to make him stand upright. Bakura let out a soft sigh in response, going to grab Kaiba's slacks and boxers that had been tossed into a heap against the wall.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _You know what, that seriously made me feel guilty! I mean, really, that's why I didn't update so fast as before. In my mind I kept going over how I was torturing Kaiba and what Joey was going to do and react to it. I hope Bakura and Joey addressed some of your guys' questions about the story! I have to go back and read the reviews again though, because I think the guys might have skipped a few. But other than that, review and I update! ;)_


	4. Puppies and Coffee

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Ah, so many fabulous reviews! Okay, so I sorta kinda ransom you people into reviewing….muahhahhahahahaha. It's not that I have a personal vendetta against the world (okay, maybe I do but beside the point) the reason I do that is because I'm a bitch and obviously people hate me. I hate all people equally so I'm not rasict. ;)_

_This chapter to dedicated to my reviewers Candy, Tazz, Angel, Aiko, and Helena! Your guys reviews had me cracking up laughing! Again, yaoi action in this chapter as well. _

Bakura silently handed Joey back the boxers and slacks as the blond swiftly got the bottom half of Kaiba dressed. There was no helping the torn shirt, but those pieces could always be thrown away. Kaiba stood trembling next to the bed, only moving to lift a leg so Joey could pull a pant leg up. His tear streaked face still wet as the four parallel bloody marks on his cheek began to dry and scab over.

Blood and semen ran down Kaiba's leg soaking into his slacks. Bakura caught the scent and it caused a stirring deep in his gut. He clamped down on his desire, however, since he already had a mate. His lust wasn't nearly as sharp nor commanding as Joey's had been.

As the blond knelt in front of Kaiba buttoning his pants, Kaiba seemed to be going into shock from the ordeal. His cerulean eyes flickered from one side of the room to the other searching for an escape route. How did it feel, Bakura wondered, to be fearful of one's own home? Never knowing if your jailer stood just around the corner with a heated knife and a chloroform rag? Tugging at the slacks to make sure they were securely in place, Joey rose to his full height next to Kaiba.

Ironic, Bakura thought, Joey was shorter than his rival but it was clear of the two who was in charge now. The thief took another peek out into the hallway, checking for security guards or a possible night walker. Spotting no one he felt the fringes of their invisibility spell beginning to fray, pulling back to the ring around his neck. They had to leave soon or they would be discovered.

"Joey, are you ready?" Bakura whispered as his pack mate turned around to face him. Joey shook his head, turning his attention back to the brunette and forcing him onto his knees. Kaiba complied easily enough but Joey had to support his weight to keep the taller teen from toppling over. Soft whimpers escaped Kaiba as knelt at Joey's feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakura hissed, already feeling the tingling sensation of multiple hairs about to sprout from his skin. He was on the threshold of going full wolf and here Joey was dawdling! Joey just gave him a cold smirk, with a flick of his claws cutting the gag from around Kaiba's mouth. Grabbing the CEO by the back of his head he arched Kaiba back, so he was nearly bent in half in front of him.

"I know I already told you once, but no funny business. You try to do anything and I'll take you with us and keep you tied up in my closet. Got it?" Joey asked, and Kaiba quickly nodded his head in ascent. Sitting at the edge of the bed Joey guided Kaiba's head to his bulging erection.

Kaiba tried to pull back, but a twist from his hair made him wince. Trying not to throw up in his tormentor's lap, Kaiba opened his lips tentatively as he took the swollen member in his mouth. Above him he heard a low groan as Joey began to rock his hips. Unsure of what else to do, Kaiba sucked on it nearly gagging at the salty taste of cock in his mouth. He felt bile rising in the back of his throat as he bobbed his head a bit, unsure of how make another man orgasm.

"Lick it." Joey moaned, his fist tightening in Kaiba's hair as he crushed the other teen's skull in between his legs. A warm tongue slid along the length of his organ, and Joey let another low moan. Bucking his hips as he forced his member deeper into Kaiba's soft throat, relishing the sensation of the brunette choking on his dick.

Kaiba gagged a few times, forgetting to breathe in through his nose. Anger flared through him, hot and tight as a fire cracker, but he tamped it down. He wanted to clamp his jaws on Joey's erection and rip it off, but that alone wouldn't kill the werewolf. But if it could distract him…

Kaiba worked his mouth to take more of Joey in his mouth, lightly pressing his teeth on the swollen member. Immediately, he felt claws rest on the back of his neck, brushing his spine in warning. Kaiba gulped slightly and opened his mouth wider as Joey's antics became more hurried. He felt those claws tracing his spine and pricking his skin before fisting in his hair again.

How had this happened to him? Reduced to on his knees and giving this mutt a blow job! Kaiba shifted slightly on his knees as Joey began to smash his pelvis into his face. Kaiba almost choked again as the blond forced his head even more on the cock.

Joey felt himself cresting, and with a shudder shoved himself into Kaiba's hot wet mouth. He came with a jolt and below him he heard Kaiba began to gasp for breath as the come was emptied into his mouth. He let out a low moan and rocked his hips in the last waves of his orgasm, riding them as his body settled into a warm satisfaction.

"Swallow it." Joey ordered, not bothering to push his sweaty bangs out of his face. Kaiba gargled, struggling to swallow the semen and as it spilled down the sides of his mouth onto his chest. Dripping from his chin into his lap as he audibly managed to swallow what was left, his face turning green at the taste. Joey just smirked, buttoning his pants as he rose from the bed.

"Aright, now I'm ready to go." Joey said, his eyes glittering as he gazed up at Bakura. Bakura just knitted his brow and shook his head. His gaze shifted to Kaiba who sat dazed next to the edge of the bed, peering up at them with tear filled eyes. Joey took no notice as a ripple went through his body, and with sickening crunch and howl he began to transform.

For the longest moment, Bakura stood near the open door gazing down at Kaiba. Their eyes locked for a moment, Kaiba silently begging him for help. Flicking out his knife Bakura tossed it beside Kaiba, who stared down at it in shock. Weary of another punishment if it should come.

"Cut yourself free and burn those sheets, they're beyond salvation at this point. As are you." Bakura said, before falling into his wolf form.

Mindless oblivion enveloped him, everything black but the pain. Bones creaking and cracking as they were broken and refitted into new shapes. Taking on another pattern of life and settling into this shift of bodies. When Bakura was fully transformed, a white wolf twice as heavily muscled as Joey glared at Kaiba. The same scar from his human form arched over his eye with the two diagonal cuts as before.

Joey trotted up to Kaiba, his wolf's eyes sweeping his captive's face. Kaiba hung his head, refusing to meet his eyes. After a moment Joey began to lap the come off of Kaiba's chin and chest, moving around him as he cleaned him up. Kaiba showed no sign he even noticed, only succumbing to his pathetic trembling again as this beast took care of the evidence. With a soft _'wuff_" Joey faced Bakura again, his tale lightly brushing Kaiba's cheek as he darted to his alpha's side.

Both werewolves framed in the doorway, their eyes fixated on Kaiba's still form. Then, as before, they faded from sight, seeming to ghost down the hallway and disappearing all together before outside the entire mansion erupted in noise. Crickets chirping, guards pacing back and forth over the perimeter. Discussing how oddly the Dobermans were acting tonight. Howling at the moon, whimpering and cowering as if they had just been beaten. These were savage dogs, bred to tear a man down if he dared to cross onto the property. Weather, perhaps?

What the guards found most of all was when all of a sudden all of the Dobermans fled to one side of the fence. Their eyes seeming fixated on something moving across the lawn. Only after this invisible intruder had left did they come back out barking and braying into the night.

Six hours later….

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Joey turned away from the video game he was playing to focus on his alpha. Bakura had discarded his clothes for softer pajamas. A pair of gray sweatpants and an overlarge white T-shirt made up the comfortable clothes. It was six o'clock in the morning and upstairs both werewolves heard Ryou's alarm go off. There was the usual groan and thud as the alarm clock got knocked off its nightstand once again.

An amused smile twitched at the side of Bakura's as he heard his mate groan at having to get up to retrieve the clock. He didn't understand why Ryou just didn't have the clock set up across the room. Wouldn't it make sense to rise to turn off the alarm rather than breaking it each morning? Already two had met an untimely death by being thrown off their pedestal.

"Kaiba has tried killing, dismembering, humiliated, and teased my friends for the last three years. And you're scolding me for _raping_ the guy? Come on Bakura, Kaiba got what was coming to him. I'm just evening the score a little." Joey argued, returning to his game. Bakura tilted his head to the side as he heard Ryou staggering around in his room retrieving his clothes for the day.

"I'm just referring to the saying 'two wrongs don't make a right', Joseph. You've seen my mistakes, I don't want you to regret your choices in the future." Bakura said, going into the kitchen and preparing coffee for Ryou. Joey snorted, rising up from the couch and turning off the game console.

"Bakura, you turn right three times you end up going left." Joey said, and he smirked when the alpha werewolf scolded him as he measured out the coffee grounds and dumped them into the filter.

"That's not the point, Joey. What do you plan to do after this season? You're in your senior year of high school, have a C point average, and far as I've heard no plans going to college. Care to elaborate?" Bakura questioned, fretting with the coffee maker as he tried to figure out why the light was on but why the brewer wasn't gurgling. Realizing he had forgotten the water, he quickly pulled a glass out of the cabinet and went to the sink.

"Pull a Jacob Black, I guess. Turn into a permanent wolf, run out into the woods, and live alone as a hermit crab for the rest of my life." Joey answered as he came into the kitchen and pulled out a mug for Ryou. Upstairs the shower was turned on as the teen got ready for the day. The thief scowled at his subordinate as he filled the glass from the sink and dumped the water into the brewer.

"I'm quite sure Jacob didn't do that, Joey. Didn't he marry Edward Cullen?" Bakura joked, and the blond glared at him. Neither of them had finished reading the series, due to the fact they themselves were _real_ werewolves. They hadn't even managed to sit through the first two films without getting up in the middle and leaving.

"Ryou said in book four Jacob left at first, but the young kid and girl joined up with him a while later." Joey corrected as he watched the coffee pot begin to fill up. Would there be enough for him?

"I'm serious Joseph, what is it you plan to do? You can't keep mooching off Ryou and your father forever. Eventually you're going to have to get yourself a real job and a place to live." Bakura argued, despite never paying Ryou rent, utilities, or any other expenses as a normal mate would. Then again, he didn't exactly _not_ pull his own weight.

"I don't know, Kura. What else is there? I have two part-time jobs, and my bosses like me well enough. College is to expensive and let's face it, they steal your money. Guys like me have to apply for seven different loans just to attend. We spend the rest of our lives paying for the money we borrowed to go to college." Joey confided, pushing away from the counter to peer into the refrigerator. Despite seeing the stocked fridge, Joey's stomach knotted up at the thought of having virtually no future. Bakura had lucked out since Ryou's father owned several museums, and didn't even needed to get a job from the income those places generated each year. Nothing compared to KaibaCorp, but a substantial amount to buy a large house out in the countryside. Maybe he should start considering earning extra money on the side. Stealing, perhaps? It had certainly worked well for his alpha back in the old days of pharaohs and priests.

Seeing nothing of general interest he could eat without having to cook, Joey let the fridge close. He wasn't even hungry anyway, to amped up by what he had done last night. He'd considered skipping school today since he had stayed up all night. Upstairs he heard Ryou getting dressed before softly padding downstairs to join the small werewolf duo. Joey just shrugged his shoulders, he was already dressed in his school uniform so he might as well go with Ryou. He could just sleep after he got home.

"Morning puppies, have fun last night?" Ryou greeted them, kissing Bakura on the cheek before he made a beeline for the coffee. Joey secretly smiled to himself at the homely morning scene. How this small teen and had gotten a millennia old werewolf to fall in love with him was beyond Joey. Going over he gave the shorter teen a kiss on top of the head in greeting. Ryou smiled, returning the friendly peck despite Bakura's death glare as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Bakura didn't have much fun last night. I was the one who ended up having a blast and this guy just sat and watched. Literally." Joey said, smirking as Bakura gave him another warning glare he retrieved the sugar and creamer for Ryou. Ryou gratefully accepted them with a soft "thank you" before dumping both into his coffee.

"So you went through with your plan? What did Kaiba do?" Ryou asked casually, idly mixing his coffee. Joey and Bakura exchanged looks behind Ryou's back.

"Not much, freaked out, screamed a bit, and then we bailed. He probably thought he had freaky nightmare or somethin'." Joey answered hastily, stealing the creamer and sugar from Ryou and tending to his own mug. Ryou furrowed his brows, rolling the reply over in his mind as he handed Joey his spoon.

"That's it? Are you sure?" Ryou asked, wondering why Joey was acting oddly. Last night before the pair had left Joey had said he wanted to scare Kaiba. So why wasn't he happy?

"Yes, I'm afraid Kaiba's reaction was the same as any normal human's. The man is truly uninteresting to me as of today." Bakura declared, exiting the kitchen and heading to his bedroom. Joey bit his bottom lip, wondering if the younger teen would push the issue. Ryou wasn't stupid, he probably already figured out they weren't telling him the whole truth. To his relief, Ryou just raised his eyebrows in response and sipped his coffee. Heading to the dinner table to meditate on his morning.

Joey joined him, letting the spoon clatter into the sink. As he sat down a chair away from Ryou, he couldn't help but picture Kaiba's face as he'd raped him. He hadn't expected Kaiba to appear so…..helpless. Those deep blue eyes wide with panic as his virginity was taken from him. Towards the end, though, Kaiba had given him one last look before he left. Eyes hollow, spilling tears, Kaiba had turned to him and looked up at Joey. As if asking him to stay and comfort him.

But that was stupid! He had just finished raping the guy, and it had felt pretty damn good doing it too. Joey just regretted having reached climax so fast and not having enough time to truly torture Kaiba with his new found dominance. Tonight though, oh tonight he would take Kaiba so hard…..

Joey blushed when the blood rushed between his legs. Shifting uncomfortably he tried to hide his erection but he felt himself growing harder with each second. CRAP! This was what he hated about spring, when he got boner no matter what he did it would stay until he mated. Sure, he could jerk-off for temporarily relief but it would just return an hour later. Harder than before and difficult for him to come. Joey really didn't want a repeat of last year's season when he didn't even have someone to take his frustrations out on.

"Morning boner?" Ryou teased seductively, batting his eyelashes at the werewolf. Joey gave him a dirty glare, it was absolutely forbidden to mate with another werewolf's mate. Despite Ryou wasn't a werewolf he was still off limits. Why did their pack have to consist of only three people?

"Shut your mouth before I shove something in it." Joey snarled, taking a huge gulp of his coffee. Ryou chuckled, finishing his cup before getting up and kissing his friend on the cheek.

"I love you, Joey." Ryou cooed, going into the kitchen and depositing the mug into the sink. Then getting the bread and preparing to make toast for him and Joey.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I love you too. You piss me off, you know that?" Joey said, finishing his coffee as he watched Ryou preparing him breakfast. A smile crossed the albino's face as he concentrated on his task.

"Bakura says I'm too much of a flirt for my own good. One of these days he said he's going to throw me on the kitchen table and his nasty, dirty way with me until I'm begging for release." Ryou explained, shivering as he said the words.

"Can I watch?"

"Do you have a video camera?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _If any reviewer's are into the Twilight Series, I dearly apologize for Joey's and Bakura's comment. I personally have read the first three books and half of book four, which I do need to finish. Other than that, you guys know the drill! Now, I have to go find a video camera for Joey and Ryou….*evil laughter*_


	5. So unKaibaish

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _This literally has nothing to do with the story, but I have a blue parakeet named Kaiba. This year, I hope to get a yellow parakeet named Joey since Kaiba is stuck in this huge cage all by himself. Moral of the story? Do not name your pets after your favorite anime characters. Because soon you'll be shouting "Kaiba, SHUT UP!" (My parakeet likes to talk to the birds outside my window each morning. -_-) And thus, it tends to get confusing because you start picturing your pet instead of the character, lol._

Mokuba woke up to the conventional knock at his door. Ate his breakfast in bed, watched the news out of habit, and wondered which limo would drive him to school. Drank his coffee/milk concoction Seto had forbidden him to have. Seto claimed he would remain short forever if he continued to drink any sort of caffeinated drink, but Mokuba didn't believe him. As he got dressed for school Roland informed him Seto had indeed come home last night. Only he had fallen asleep in a guest room last night instead of his own. Also, wouldn't he please mind convincing his brother to unlock the door to the guest room? He had to be at school in less than an hour.

So, being the Vice President he was, Mokuba acted like any mature adult and went to the locked door of the guest bedroom. And banged on it like it was an evacuation drill rather than a wake up call.

"SETO! Get your ass up, school!" Mokuba yelled through the door, annoyed it was _him_ who had to wake his brother up. Honestly, Seto had the staff so scared they didn't dare wake him up in the morning. When he got no answer, Mokuba tested the doorknob and found to his surprise it was unlocked. Idiot staff, they probably barely tapped on the door, whispered to Seto to wake up, and then came fleeing to him terrified. Images of his brother breathing fire and burning the whole house down probably rolling through their minds.

Mokuba pushed the door open, expecting a pissed off Seto to greet him. Cuss him out in Japanese, English, Chinese, Italian, and Spanish before kicking him out of the room demanding his younger brother never disturb him in the morning again.

"Hey Seto, you alive because I-" Mokuba froze, the door slowly swinging free from his grip. Its momentum causing it to bump gently into the wall. On the floor was a mess of sheets, blankets, and a torn shirt. On the bare mattress lay Seto's white trench coat, and at the end Mokuba spotted his older brother's feet sticking out. Stifling a giggle, he came over and tickled the sole of one of the feet.

"Seto, get up! Come on, I've seen you stay up forty-eight hours and stroll through the house acting like you just woke up." Mokuba continued his tickling, but the feet retreated under the edge of the trench coat. Mokuba smiled, was his brother really that tired? Maybe all those late nights had finally caused the unstoppable older Kaiba to crash.

"You trying to be cute? How long you going to keep this up?" Mokuba asked, sliding off the mattress and going around to where he assumed his brother's head was. Glancing back at the mess, he wondered what the hell his brother had been up to last night.

"Seto?" Mokuba lifted the edge of coat, peeking under. Seto's eyes were closed, only flickering open slightly at the sound of his younger brother's voice. Eyes blood shot, red and swollen Kaiba mumbled something unintelligible before closing his eyes again. Mokuba sighed, dropping the edge of the coat.

"Why do you choose to act like people your age now? You said that's my job and the reason you're president. Get up, Seto! School! Even CEOs can't skip!" Mokuba protested going around and grabbing a corner of his brother's favorite coat. With a huff, he gave a mighty tug but he'd only gone about two feet back before the trench was yanked back fiercely. Glaring, Mokuba dug in his heels and used his weight to best his older brother.

The elder Kaiba would have none it. Again Seto gave a hard yank back on the trench coat. A moment passed when the coat slackened and Mokuba thought he had won the tug of war. Instead, a second later Kaiba gave another quick tug and the cloak flew out of the younger Kaiba's hands. Landing neatly again on its owner as Kaiba shifted slightly under it before settling in his new comfortable position.

"Oh come on, I almost won!" Mokuba snapped, but Seto didn't answer him.

"Burn them." Seto replied, his voice hoarse. Mokuba blinked, wondering if maybe a demon had possessed his brother. Or had he finally gone off the deep end and become insane?

"Pardon?"

"The sheets and comforter, I want them burned. And tell them to shampoo the carpet in here, and clean out this entire room. It smells like fucking wet dog in here." Seto replied his voice monotone at best. Mokuba stared at the bump under the trench wondering if his brother had been replaced by a cyborg. With a sigh he sat down at the edge of the bed, tracing the patterns with his index finger.

Mokuba just shook his head sadly as he watched his brother slumber soundly. Seto wasn't one to suddenly act…_un-Kaibaish_.

"You sick?" Mokuba asked, but his brother gave no response. After a moment, however, Seto threw the cloak off and got up. Mokuba gasped when he saw dried blood on his brother's face and four parallel scratches on his face. Where had those come from?

"Seto, how did you get those?" Mokuba asked as Seto disappeared into the bathroom, the sound of the water turning on.l

"I scratched myself in my sleep. Nightmare." He answered, not looking at Mokuba as he walked out of the room to retrieve his school uniform. Mokuba sat on the bare mattress as he waited for his older brother. He glanced back at the sheets, and noticed some blood on them as well. What kind of nightmare had his brother had to cause him to injure himself?

When Seto came back in, Mokuba slid off the mattress and followed him into the huge bathroom. The bathroom was so huge it could have been someone's bedroom. To the left was a bathtub so huge it doubled as a Jacuzzi with a separate shower to the right. Seto ignored the bathtub as shed his slacks and boxers, stepping into the warm spray of the shower.

Kaiba shuddered when the hot water hit him. His back and ass felt sore from the pounding he had taken last night. After Joey had left there was no way in hell he was going back to sleep. Instead, he had ended up retrieving his trench coat and using it as a security blanket. For some reason the coat served to help him feel calmer. Now, he just felt hollow and unsure of how to deal with the situation.

As he began to shampoo his hair, Kaiba closed his eyes in deep thought. Ignoring Mokuba's continued questioning as tried to figure out a solution. His first course of action would be to press charges, but how could he prove it was Wheeler? DNA test, of course, but Joey wasn't smart enough to get past his security save for "supernatural" causes. Still, it could be possible…..but would people believe him? No, there was no way in hell this could get out. How would people react finding out the CEO of KaibaCorp being raped by an underdog?

He would just have to confront Wheeler at school or…ignore the incident? Could it be possible it had been a rival of his that had used the virtual technology to disguise himself? Possible, he had seen Wheeler supposedly "transform" into a wolf, but he had felt the fangs on his neck. The human mouth would fit around a human neck and Wheeler had kissed him…..

Kaiba shook off the memories of last night and rinsed his hair. Soaping himself over at least three times, but still couldn't get the feel of Joey being inside of him off. Or how it had felt to be pinned down, unable to defend himself. It downright scared him out of his mind. Bakura had clearly been stronger than him and so had Joey. He himself could easily toss men three times his weight over his shoulder. But for Joey to hold him down as if he were child disturbed Kaiba. For first time in his life ever since Gozuburo, he feared someone else.

_Domino High_

Kaiba didn't have much trouble convincing Mokuba he truly had a nightmare. When asked what it was, he lied that he was trying to protect his younger brother from a darkness. A long stretch, to be sure, but Mokuba didn't bother him after that. Just gave him a were-going-to-talke-about-this-later glared before heading out in his separate limo to his middle school.

When the car pulled up Kaiba kept his head held high and exited the vehicle as he did every morning. Before him milled students in the parking lot, leaning over cars, sitting on their cars, gossiping, and a few even daring to call out to the scantily dressed girls as they passed by. Kaiba ignored all this and strolled up the steps into the school keeping an eye out for Joey. He was twenty minutes early, but usually Yugi and his group were ten minutes early themselves. This would give him a chance to scope them out and check to see if Wheeler truly was a werewolf or not.

What Kaiba hadn't planned on was seeing Joey sitting on his desk while talking to one Ryou Bakura who was laughing.

Kaiba froze, staring at the pair as Joey told Ryou another joke. Apparently it was good since Ryou burst into tears he was laughing so hard. Kaiba gulped and came closer, slowing his pace to hear what they were saying.

"Okay, so this guys says 'I convinced my girlfriend to get an abortion." Ryou said, finally mastering his laughing long enough to tell the joke.

"Uh huh, and?" Joey replied, leaning in closer. Ryou gave him an evil smile as he leaned in to deliver the punch line.

"Well, 'she just needed a push in the right direction…and a set of stairs.'" Ryou finished, and Joey gaped at him as if he was a maniac before letting out a low chuckle.

"That's terrible, where did you get that one? My joke wasn't even that bad!" Joey proclaimed much to Ryou's delight. The albino teen leaned back in his chair, sighing as if he was tired of his celebrity status at the moment.

"Bakura, who else? He learned how to work the computer, and now he's into pick-up lines. Yesterday, he used so many I finally turned the internet off. When he told me about it, I just acted as if I forgot to pay the bill this month." Ryou said, flipping back his hair. He opened his mouth to say another joke, and his gaze locked on Kaiba standing in the doorway. Ryou had never seen such an expression on Kaiba's face before.

Kaiba's breathing had grown shallow as he stared at Joey with wide eyes. His mouth slightly open as if he wished to say something, perhaps demand an answer of the young werewolf, but unsure of how to word it. Joey turned around to see what his friend was looking at and blinked in surprise to see Kaiba. The brunette took a step back and his face flitted from anger to terror in seconds. Ryou noted that Kaiba also appeared to be….confused. Did he not believe what he had seen last night?

After a few moments of silenced, Ryou cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Good morning, Kaiba-kun. You're here early." Ryou said, giving his best fake smile he could. Kaiba's normal glare returned automatically, but he kept Joey in sight at the corner of his eye as he walked towards his desk. Cautious of the man who had taken his virginity last night.

"I could say the same for you. You don't strike me as someone who enjoys school." Kaiba said, his eyes flicking to Joey then back to Ryou. Kaiba stopped a yard away from the pair, but Joey still hadn't slid off the CEO's desk. Ryou glanced at the blond who was glaring at Kaiba from underneath his bangs. He gulped, hoping the two didn't start a riot before school had even started.

"We both woke up to early this morning, and we got bored just sitting around at home. So we just walked to school." Ryou answered, but to his dismay Kaiba was now focusing on Joey. His glare was still there, but Kaiba was tensed up. Clenching and unclenching his fists as if he wished to smack the other duelist off his territory. Joey shook back his bangs and returned the glare, daring Kaiba to contradict him.

"Mind moving, Wheeler?" Kaiba snapped, and Ryou tried not to roll his eyes. Even after being scared half to death by a werewolf last night, this guy still acted arrogant?

"Yeah, I do mind _Kaiba_. I like where I am, I can talk to Ryou face-to-face. It's a free country." Joey snapped back, smirking when he saw Kaiba draw in a breath. Common defense tactic, filling up your lungs so you appeared bigger to your opponent.

"Come on, Joey, get off his desk. It's too early in the morning for this, and I'm still tired." Ryou complained, drawing the blonde's attention away from Kaiba. Joey narrowed his eyes at his friend, but slid off the desk and went to his own seat.

Kaiba glared at Joey's retreating back, sliding into his own seat as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Ryou rolled his eyes and got up to lean against the edge of Joey's desk so they could continue talking. Kaiba obviously ignored them as he appeared to be texting someone.

Pretty soon, the empty classroom began to fill with their other classmates. Yugi, Tristan, and Tea quickly converging on Joey and Ryou to share the latest news. Kaiba quite promptly ignored them as he kept obsessively texting this one person, whipping out his cell every thirty seconds. Joey didn't hear the phone give any signal it had received a new text, but Kaiba apparently was well tuned in cell talk.

As a matter of fact, Kaiba wasn't texting at all. He had gone to a search engine for lack of any other resources and was skimming through the web pages. Thus far he had found nothing but useless Yahoo! questions, occult groups, and a few people claiming they were "real life" werewolves. Kaiba scowled, glaring at his phone as his eyes flitted to the clock every five minutes. There just wasn't enough time for him to do a thorough search until perhaps lunch when he would have to leave campus and access his own high speed computers back in his lab.

Thus far Kaiba had picked up several "clues" as to identify if a person was in fact a werewolf:

Thick hair in areas high unusual to have hair. (Palms, face, etc.)Eat like animals, tearing at their food. Have a taste for rare meat.Highly aggressive/temperamental.Aversion to holy objects such as crosses, holy water, and the bible.Allergic to silver.Dog bite.Forcefully turn into a beast on the night of the full moon.A pentagram on the back of the neck or back.Unusually acute sense.

Kaiba saved the list of signs to his phone, glancing back at Joey. This was ludicrous! He should know better than to start hunting down supernatural creatures, or searching for "signs" of one! But still, the claw marks on his cheek had been made by either him or an extremely vivid hologram.

Kaiba's only concern at this point was scope out Joey for these signs.

Today was going to be a long, long day indeed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Does Kaiba's reaction seem realistic? Perhaps I should have made him act more aggressively, but then again he was just raped last night. Well, tis a shame for the big bad Seto Kaiba! Review and I shall update faster! _


	6. Playing Gecko

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Is it me or have I unlocked Joey's evil side? Originally, Joey wasn't meant to feel such satisfaction at having raped Kaiba. Yet, as I go deeper and deeper into this story continues to thrive on our beloved Kaiba-kun's pain. Well, you get what you deserve I guess._

Joey watched Kaiba, bemused at his antics as the brunette lingered near him throughout the day. He had already begun to suspect either Kaiba wanted to confront him about last night, but lost his nerve and retreated. Or, on the other hand, was watching him carefully to spot some sign of a rabid wolf man. Ryou didn't appear to notice until during gym class when Kaiba had walked by them at least four times already, supposedly helping the teacher put away the equipment.

Each time Kaiba's gaze had locked on Joey, quickly flitting up and down his body before turning his head away when Joey retrieved another basketball. Ryou bit his bottom lip, clearly concerned as he followed his friend back into the locker room. The rest of the gang had a different class this period, but afterwards they would meet up at lunch.

"You think Kaiba's taken a hit on you?" Ryou asked nervously, casting a worried glance over his shoulder. Kaiba had already changed back into his school uniform and sat at the end of the bench, unmolested as he read a book. Joey raised an eyebrow, taking off his sweaty shirt and tossing it into the locker.

"No, but he'll probably hire an assassin by tomorrow to finally put me out of my misery. Better yet have me abducted, taken to a secret facility, and have them run multiple tests on me as a subject of study for the rest of my life." Joey answered much to Ryou's horror who gasped.

"JOEY!" Ryou hissed, glaring at him with tears in his eyes. Joey, unmoved, rolled his eyes as he yanked the top half of his uniform and jacket out. He saw Kabia eyeing him now, using the book to hide his face. Joey locked gazes with the teen, letting a bit of red leak into his eyes.

Kaiba visibly went pale, snapped his book shut, retrieved his book bag, and practically sprinted out of the locker room. The bell hadn't gone off yet, but the teachers didn't bother to try and punish Kaiba. Who would? The guy was a freakin corporate giant and on top of which didn't have any guardian for them to complain to in the first place. Why did Kaiba even bother attending a public high school to begin with?

"What the hell did you just do?" Ryou said, feeling the electricity in the air when Joey had changed his eye color. Joey rolled his eyes, pretending he didn't hear the albino as he put his shirt on.

"Nothin, just saw Kaiba eyeballing me again. Think he recognized the bite mark on my shoulder." Joey lied, waving to the large scar. Ryou narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't comment until they were both dressed and already walking out of the locker room. So much for the "no werewolf discussion during school hours" rule.

"What did you do, Joseph?" Ryou demanded in a low hiss when he ducked behind Joey to use him as a buffer as other students streamed into the cafeteria. Joey didn't answer him as they entered, stepping into a small press of students to let Ryou fend for himself against the crowd. He heard a small yelp of alarm from behind him at his human shield leaving, but Joey ignored it and weaved in through the crowd towards an empty table.

Securing an empty table hidden in the corner, Joey went about the task of dragging spare chairs to the table so his friends had a place to sit. He already saw Tristan dragging Ryou behind him against the flow of bodies to the table. Ryou glared daggers at the blond who just smiled innocently and sat down in a chair, pulling out his lunch.

"You totally left me behind! Next time I'm not inviting you to dinner." Ryou threatened Joey, but he acted as if he didn't hear and turned to talk to Tristan.

"You call Serenity last night? I love her, but if I have to listen more word about how hot so-and-so is I'm gonna hurl." Joey said, though Serenity had called him the night before. Tristan glared at him along with Ryou as both set their bags down and settled into their seats.

As Tristan started talking, Kaiba leaned against the wall a few yards away from the table. So far he had either ruled out or confirmed everything on his list of Joey being a werewolf. Most of them, however, Kaiba suspected would apply to the blond regardless if he was a true werewolf or not. Joey had ALWAYS been temperamental to begin with, inhaled his food as if he was starving, and went straight as a rod whenever he thought something unpleasant was going to happen.

Kaiba had knocked off the hair, but had no idea how to confirm if Joey could be driven off by silver or holy objects. He wasn't particularly religious and doubted if Joey had a pentagram tattooed on the back of his neck. Kaiba supposed he could buy a silver cross and see if that didn't work. He glanced down at his watch, knowing he should leave but yet not wanting to. Right now, Joey just seemed to be…..well, Joey. Making stupid jokes, arguing with his friends over nothing, and even playfully punching Tristan in the shoulder. Nothing like the rabid monster the night before, who got off at the sight of smacking Kaiba around with a belt.

Unconsciously, Kaiba reached up and touched the bite mark around his throat. He let out a small sigh and wondered why he kept forcing himself to doubt it. Spectacular claims called for spectacular evidence, and even seeing it with his own eyes Kaiba couldn't quite bring himself to believe his own claims. Maybe…..maybe he was just crazy. Stress from work had been getting to him and last night the security had been too lax. All his worst men on duty and one of his rivals hired a thug to rape him and leave. It would almost be wishful thinking for Joey to be a werewolf with a motivation for revenge.

Right at that moment Joey turned his head, and smirked. His eyes were red, and locked on Kaiba.

Kaiba went rigid, but mentally forced down his panic. There was no way in hell Wheeler knew he was here! He hadn't even indicated he was present at school to begin with, hidden by the vending machines and several kids passing in front of him every few seconds. No one would be able to see him unless…unless….

They were specifically searching for him.

Joey's eyes leaked a slight red, and he continued to smirk at Kaiba, his teeth slowly sharpening one by one. Kaiba felt his heart stop when Joey winked at him, but then turned around and whispered into Yugi's air. At that exact moment a wave of teenagers passed between Kaiba's view of the table, and when they cleared a few moments later he saw Joey was gone. Panicking, Kaiba desperately searched for any sign of the mutt but found none. Where the hell was Joey?

Pushing off away from his hiding spot, Kaiba ducked into a crowd and squeezed through them, making his way to the exit. Roland had probably already pulled up in front of the school and was waiting for him. As soon as Kaiba stepped into the hallway, the roar of the cafeteria dimmed as the doors swung shut behind him.

It was utterly empty in the hallway and eerily quiet. Kaiba walked down the long entryway, wincing at how his footsteps echoed against the bare walls. Another part of him mentally chided himself on being so jumpy at every turn. At this rate he was going to give himself a heart attack. Going rigid at every sound he heard and practically tiptoeing to the front doors of the school. Joey was stuck all the way in the cafeteria, and very few students could leave without a pass to the library during that time. They had even closed off the quad due to "student littering", but Kaiba suspected they just wanted to keep them all cooped up until the next class period.

As Kaiba turned a corner, he heard a squeak from up ahead. Lost in his own thoughts, Kaiba hadn't to noticed his surroundings. Glancing down the hall, he felt his heart plummet to his shoes. His breath caught in his throat as he came to an abrupt halt near some lockers.

Standing at the end of the hallway directly in front of the doors was Joey Wheeler himself. The blond looked as if he had been waiting there a while, casually leaning up against the wall reading a book. When he saw Kaiba, he smiled innocently as if they were going out to lunch, closing his book and sliding it into his bag. Joey began to head straight towards Kaiba, whistling a merry tune as he approached the CEO.

Dumbstruck, Kaiba felt his feet itch to sprint in the other direction. Instead, he held his ground and glared at the blond from the end of his nose. Narrowing his eyes and straightening his shoulders, daring Joey to take action. Joey stopped just a yard away from him that innocent smile still plastered on his face. His eyes were even kind as he beamed up at the CEO.

"Hey moneybags, what's up? You headed somewhere?" Joey asked cheerily, watching Kaiba's reactions as the CEO considered his question.

"Move out of my way, Wheeler." Kaiba said, his voice cold and commanding. Despite his own words, Kaiba moved to step around the blond but Joey stepped in his way. He blocked his way again when Kaiba tried to step the other way around. Kaiba shot the blond another dagger like glare before stepping back and crossing his arms. _Cute_, Joey thought, _gecko thinks he's superior to me._

"Again, where do you think you're going, gecko? School ain't over yet and we still have three classes to get through together." Joey purred, noting Kaiba flinch at the nickname.

"Get lost, mutt! I have business to take care of, and I don't have time to play fetch with you." Kaiba snapped, his pride clouding his better judgment. Joey's eyes flickered, losing their luster as they darkened to brood over the brunette's words. His smile melted way set in a straight stern line as he peered up at Kaiba through his bangs.

"You really think you can still order me around, don't you?" Joey said, a strange tone in his voice. Kaiba opened his mouth to argue but found himself being shoved back by the shorter male. Pissed off, Kaiba went to shove Joey back but the blond dodged under his arm and punched Kaiba under the chin.

Blood immediately filled Kaiba's mouth when his teeth clicked shut, causing him to bite his tongue. He spun around to retaliate but was easily knocked to the ground. His head cracked against the linoleum and Kaiba saw starbursts before his eyes. When his vision cleared he saw Joey looming over him, scowling at the CEO as he squatted over his rival's head. A smirk playing across his lips as he fondled a corner of Kaiba's jacket.

"Gecko, you're so freakin cute, you know that? Here you come to school scared shitless and you still think you can take me on. Come on, Kaiba, give up the ghost already. You know I'm just going to get back at you later tonight." Joey cooed, planting a light kiss on the tip of Kaiba's nose.

Blank blue eyes simply stared aimlessly at the brown ones above him. Joey watched as Kaiba struggled to catch the breath knocked out of him. Obviously, he decided staying down was the smartest thing since he didn't attempt to rise. A small stream of blood leaked out of the corner of Kaiba's mouth. Kaiba gulped, wincing at the coppery taste as it slid down his throat.

Joey leaned over Kaiba, planting his hands on either sides of other male and lapped up the blood himself. Kaiba stared in horror as Joey eagerly lapped up the crimson liquid. This would classify as the single most disgusting thing he had ever seen. Kaiba dryly swallowed, feeling bile rise in his throat. After he was done, Joey sat back cross legged and simply stared down at Kaiba. The CEO grimaced as he rolled onto his side the pains from the last night causing him to gasp. Liquid fire lanced up his spine and he gasped, quickly grinding his teeth against the pain. Joey let out a soft laugh as he lightly began to pet Kaiba's hair.

"Hurt, don't it? Shame I didn't have enough time, I was going to screw you until the sun came up. That's alright though, I got tonight off. Try not to do anything stupid while daddy's away, gecko." Joey said, withdrawing his hand from Kaiba's head. He gave a parting kiss to the brunette before hauling himself to his feet and ditching school for the day.

Kaiba slowly sat up on the floor after Joey had left. His breathing had slowed as he stared at the swinging doors where the blond had exited. Why did he feel so helpless next to this damn mutt? Minus the rape factor, Kaiba was positive he felt something else for the mutt now.

Respect.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _You know, one of my reviewers pointed out to me that Joey used to be in a gang. How many of you have read the first seven original manga before the Duelist saga? I refer to those seven a lot, but I prefer the Joey in that one since he's so freakin hardcore! XD Review and I shall update faster. ;) _


	7. Overslept Confessions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Hatsuharu pointed out that Kaiba is bit to passive in the fic so far. I agree with Hatsu personally, because Kaiba is more than willing to kill people. But in the first seven manga he still had his "evil" side. But he really didn't change after that…..^_^' Tis true, but I have taken note of what you have said Hatsu. A note to my other reviewers, if something bothers you about the fic please feel free to tell me. I love getting feedback from you guys! LOL And also I wouldn't update so soon, but I finished writing this chapter right after I was done with chapter six and due to a certain reviewer's health I had to update fast today. _

_"Do you regret anything in your formal life?"_

_"Nah, not really. I mean, my life pretty much sucked ever since I was born. At least this way if my old man takes a swing at me I don't have to worry about dying."_

_"No regrets?"_

_"Okay, you caught me, one."_

_"Which would be?"_

_"Revenge on Seto Kaiba."_

Joey didn't take pride in the fact that he caused Kaiba pain. He enjoyed it despite himself, sure, but pride? No, being proud of his actions are all he felt. Besides, Kaiba needed someone to put him in his place before he crossed the wrong line and blew himself into smithereens. As a matter of fact he thought the other teen should be paying him for his services. Not all the arrogant bastards in the world got saved from themselves by a ruggedly handsome werewolf.

_Right, and you're a multi-billionaire,_ Joey mocked himself, going up the steps to his apartment. He would have been more than welcomed to stay at Ryou's place, but Bakura usually woke up around this time and started cooking some elaborate dinner for Ryou when he got home. He would have been pissed off to find out that one of his pack had skipped out on "a free meal ticket" again. Honestly, the guy was raised up during a time when it was considered rare to read. What did it matter if he missed a few days of classes?

Pausing outside his apartment door, Joey listened for any signs of life. He heard his father burp and the drone of the TV in the background. A clink of beer bottles being moved caught his attention and he mentally groaned inside. He hated it when his dad decided to drink this time of day. He was stuck at home until he could escape into the bars at night. Taking a deep breath, Joey gripped the door knob pushed it open. To his relief the door didn't creak as he stepped into the apartment, quietly closing the door behind him.

In the living/dining room he heard his father burp again as he flipped the channels. Nothing on but soaps and infomercials this time of day. Shame they didn't have cable or a DVR, then his father would be occupied with watching more TV. Joey glanced down when he felt his sneaker slide on something and was surprised to see their welfare check had come in today. He shrugged, bending over to pick it up before sliding it into his jacket pocket. He kicked off his shoes at the entrance and walked into the kitchen.

"Joey?" His father said, turning beady eyes towards his son. The elder Wheeler and the younger Wheeler stared at each other for a moment, before the elder picked up an empty beer bottle and threw it at his son. Joey, without meaning to, automatically snatched it out of midair and gently placed it on the counter in front of him. For a moment his father just blinked in disbelief glancing at the half empty beer bottle in his other hand.

"Nice to see you too, Dad. Anything interesting on?" Joey asked, deciding to act like he had no clue he had just pulled wicked werewolf ninja reflexes in front of his old man.

"No, but why the hell aren't you in school? You ditch again?" The older Wheeler accused, glaring at his son. Three day stubble stood out on his chin and his beer belly protruded out from under a stained navy blue shirt. He still had on his work jeans from two days ago and his boots.

"Yeah, what about it? I ain't gettin nothing out of that hellhole. Just these well fed brats standing up in front of the class acting like they know what the hell they're teachin." Joey answered, opening the refrigerator door to see if they had any food. A loaf of moldy bread, jelly, some baloney he should really throw out, and a cucumber. Joey sighed, taking out the bread. He opened the bag and sniffed it, not to bad. He could just scrape the mold off, and it looked like only the top bread piece and started to rot. He'd just have to pop the bread into the freezer to make sure the rest didn't rot.

"Watch your mouth you piece of shit. I pay the bills around here!" His dad threatened, but Joey ignored his old man as he searched in the sink for a semi-clean plate. He really had to go on a cleaning exhibition this weekend, cockroaches were beginning to build a Metropolis under the sink again. If his dad had been halfway decent he would have asked Ryou to help him, he was better at these types of domestic chores then he was.

"Oh, yeah? Then I guess that's why the electricity went out last week." Joey snapped, pulling out a plate from the stack of dishes and a knife that just had a water stain. As he set about spreading the jelly on the piece of bread his father turned on the couch, causing the springs to screech in protest.

"How I pay the bills around this house isn't none of your business! You wanna get a job and start paying the bills? Go right ahead, I ain't stopping you." His father snapped, but he glared at his son when the younger laughed.

"Yeah, I do! So, it should be _you_ asking _me _for permission to do anything around here." Joey said, and ducked when another beer bottle came flying towards him. The bottle smashed against the cabinet behind him and Joey just rolled his eyes.

Before, when he had been a full human, that would have caught him right in the face. He probably would have had to go to the hospital too, come to think of it. How many times had his dad caught him off guard, beaten him in a drunken rage, and then in the mornings he woke up to stiff to move? Across the counter from his dad got up from the couch, glaring at his son as he came around to confront him.

"Ain't it illegal for a minor to have a job?" His father said, his voice hoarse and threatening. Joey rolled his eyes as he pulled the peanut butter out, spreading it on his other piece of bread.

"I have permission from the school to work. They don't know about my other job though, so you want to be kicked out on the streets be my guess. We're already behind three months on rent as it is." Joey explained, squishing both pieces together. A bit of jelly oozed out of one corner but otherwise it stuck together. He took a bite and almost choked on the sweetness of the sandwich. He had to remember to buy fresh baloney this weekend, too.

His father narrowed his eyes as his otherwise calm son. John didn't know the hell it was, but he was beginning to seriously consider maybe he had hit his one to many times with his beer bottles. Usually, Joey would go racing out of the apartment to get his cuts tended too. Then come slinking back two days later hungry and exhausted before disappearing again. Lately, however, Joey strolled in without any fear and didn't seem to bruise no matter how much he beat up the boy.

For once, John's foggy brain sobered up a bit. Something had definitely changed in his son, but what? Joey's stance was relaxed, his frame draped on the counter he was leaning on calmly eating. He watched the older man with dark brooding eyes, as if planning how to kill him. John narrowed his eyes in response, but neither of them said anything. Just Joey taking the occasional bite of his sandwich then chewing mechanically.

"You want something? I'm gonna take a nap in a few minutes." Joey said, swallowing the last of his meal before depositing the plate back into the sink.

"Where do you go when you're not here?" His father asked. Joey raised his eyebrows at the question, surprised his father hadn't immediately started ranting at him for talking back.

"A friends house. He hates being alone, so he lets me crash there whenever I want." Joey answered, a bit suspicious. He scented the air, trying to find a hint of what his father was getting at. All he got was that his father was partly concerned and curious. Odd, when had his dad cared about what happened to his unwanted son?

"Why does he hate being alone? You aren't a fag, are you?" His father said, his voice twisting into a snarl. Joey rolled his eyes as he pushed past his dad and headed towards his room.

"No, the guy just hates being alone. We hang out, have dinner, talk, and then he goes to bed. I just sleep on the couch or the guest bedroom." Joey explained, but his dad just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fine, I'm gay. You happy? Seto Kaiba's my whore at night." Joey said, and this made his dad laugh.

"In your dreams! I've seen him on the news, that kid could kill you in an instant. All he has to do is put your name out and some cash, and boom! You're dead!" His father cackled, tears streaming out of his eyes as he went back to his couch.

Joey smiled to himself, closing the door on his bedroom. Then he thought about it for a minute. Was he gay? He thought about Ryou, sure he joked with him enough, but it didn't mean anything to him. Ryou was Bakura's, and Joey could care less if the other teen was gay. He screwed Kaiba, but he didn't like the guy beyond any sexual orientation with him. Joey shrugged, tossing his jacket over his chair and climbing into bed.

At this point, he didn't give a damn. He just wanted to get night to hit so he could become the wolf again.

…..

"Has Joey come home yet?" Bakura's head shot out of the kitchen when he heard his mate enter the house. Ryou was breathless, he must have ran all the way home. The albino was panting as he sat on the stair, wrenching off his shoes, and abandoning his bag at the front entrance to dash into the living room.

Their fifty inch plasma screen TV was on and playing a recorded show, but no Joey was present to enjoy it. A look of pain crossed Ryou's face that his friend hadn't come back to his house. Bakura noted to beat up the younger pack member for making his mate worry.

"Sorry, Ryou. He didn't drop by here. Why, he ditch again?" Bakura said, forcing his voice to sound sympathetic. He wrinkled his nose and gritted his teeth at Joey's impudence again. Ryou came into the kitchen to see what Bakura was cooking for dinner. He opened the lid of the huge pot simmering on the stove and peeked inside. He smiled before replacing the lid to glance up at Bakura.

"Potato soup? You're getting boring, we had homemade chicken soup last night." Ryou accused, moving away to make himself a cup of tea. Bakura rolled his eyes, continuing his chopping at the counter.

"You were sick. I thought it fitting you should have something nutritious to eat. Those canned soups give you high cholesterol." Bakura argued, but Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Kura, I sneezed _once._ All that indicates I have allergies, not that I'm going to wake up dead the next morning. Get with the times, old man." Ryou teased the thief, who glared at him response. Ryou filled a glass measuring cup with water before sticking it into the microwave.

"Don't mock me, Ryou. I was raised in a different time. Sneezing would spur people to banish you and burn down your house. Not a polite 'bless you'." Bakura snapped, but only got a kiss on the cheek as an apology. He snorted as he withdrew from the younger.

"Aren't you hungry? You usually eat something when you come home." Bakura said, but Ryou just shrugged in response as he prepared his cup of tea.

"No, I'm leaving in a minute to go to Joey's house. I wish he would just live with us permanently. I already told him he doesn't have to pay me rent." Ryou said with an annoyed sigh, sipping at his green tea. Bakura narrowed his eyes, stopping his chopping to glare down at his small mate.

"There is no way in hell you are going to that death trap. Joey himself told you to never go there! Sides Ryou, Joey hates charity. He'd much rather commit suicide rather than take up on such a kind offer." Bakura explained, but Ryou just gave him an icy glare. Bakura bit the inside of his cheek, he hated it when he accidentally made his younger half angry.

"I'm going, and that's final. And no, you are not coming with me. Last time you went out with me Yami went kamikaze on your ass. Which wasn't very pretty considering you were trying to protect me from Pegasus at the time." Ryou said, trying to sound commanding. Bakura just narrowed his eyes more as the white haired teen deposited his cup in the sink. Ryou left the kitchen to change into his street clothes, but Bakura began seriously just locking Ryou in his own room to prevent him from leaving. He had no personal qualms against Joey, it was just the blond lived in a seedy part of town. If someone like Ryou came around they would strip him in a second. When Ryou came back wearing a burgundy T-shirt with a logo on it, jeans, black boots, and his navy blue jacket Bakura caught him under the arm.

"You're not going." Bakura stated clearly, his grip tightening on the younger's arm. Ryou sighed, reaching up and gently resting his hand against Bakura's cheek.

"I'll be fine love, promise." Ryou said, standing on tiptoe to kiss him on the mouth. With that, Bakura wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, lifted him clear of the ground and carried him protesting into the bedroom.

"Like I said, you're not leaving." Bakura said wickedly, kicking the door behind him shut. At the very least, Ryou had stopped struggling.

…..

He didn't know what it was, but there was something definitely wrong with Seto. Mokuba watched as his brother talked to someone on the phone, pacing back and forth in his office. On the couch Mokuba was calmly skimming through results of their latest games ready to be released. So far, they had to be sent back to work out the bugs. These were normal problems, though, such as a certain button not activating the power in the game and vice-versa.

After a moment Kaiba snapped his cell phone shut, stopping to gaze out of his window at the ocean. Mokuba loved it in his brother's office. One day, he would be the one standing there on top of the hugest corporation in the world. Seto stood there, completely tense as if he waiting for something. But what?

"Seto?" Mokuba said, taking off his headphones. He let them rest on the keyboard of the laptop in front of him, but his older brother didn't turn around.

"Yes, Mokuba?" Seto replied, still staring out at the water. His eyes seemed to be tracking the sun which was beginning to sink down.

"What's up with you today? You cancelled all your meetings and refused to take any calls. Something up?" Mokuba asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Quite honestly, he knew his brother was acting odd. He wasn't as guarded as before, but his expression hid his thoughts. It was his eyes that betrayed him, they were swimming with emotion as the young CEO took up his pacing.

"I have a personal meeting with a certain person today. I have to confirm a few suspicions of mine before I take them out." Seto said, not realizing how this sounded to the younger Kaiba. After a moment he looked up to see Mokuba smirking knowingly at him.

"What?"

"So, whose the lucky lady?"

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba snarled, glaring at the younger Kaiba. Mokuba actually had the nerve to laugh at his reaction, picking up his headphones before he closed his laptop.

"Hey, I'm happy for you, bro. It's about time you started dating. I actually was worried for a few years there." Mokuba confessed, packing up his equipment. Kaiba stopped his pacing to stare at his younger brother.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked, and Mokuba stopped to narrow his eyes at him. Oh, so it was a date? He decided not to tease until later, however, since Seto had a tendency to not talk.

"Seto, I love you, but I'm not staying with you forever. Eventually I'm going to meet a hot celebrity, marry her, get a divorce, and then end up finding my true love in some rural village south of here. Then we're going to have beautiful children who get to call Seto Kaiba their uncle." Mokuba joked, but his brother gave him such and icy glare that he laughed again.

"Come on, haven't you ever thought of having children? At least this way you'll have someone else to be with. You won't be alone anymore." Mokuba said, surprised at his own words. Suddenly the situation felt awkward, they weren't supposed to talk about this. This was a forbidden subject for the both of them. He felt Seto eyeing him, and Mokuba harden his features. His eyes rose to lock gazes with his brother, both siblings silently challenging the other.

"What makes you think I'm alone?" Kaiba asked, his voice quiet. Mokuba sighed, looking behind Seto to gaze out at the setting sun.

"Because you are alone, it's a fact, Seto. I know we've had our….problems. We've changed, though. Now you're building theme parks around the world where orphans can go for free. A place where they're just like everyone else, not have to think about for a while they don't have parents. How many businessmen do you know would do that, Seto? Really, who would waste all those profits for a couple of unwanted kids?" Mokuba challenged, his voice cracking a bit on the last part. Kaiba's face remained unchanged except for his lips turning into a frown. Mokuba was surprised he felt the urge to start crying. He usually didn't open up like this with his brother, but it was true.

"Not many." Kaiba answered, his own voice low now. He walked over his brother and sat down on the black leather couch next to him. He wasn't sure how to comfort him, they never confessed anything to each other. A bit awkwardly he rubbed the younger Kaiba's back which seemed to calm Mokuba down.

Mokuba turned around to face his brother. Now eye level, Kaiba was shocked to see that Mokuba had grown a taller. He had shot up two inches in the last six months, and in a few more years he would probably be as tall as himself. He wasn't going to be able to call him his little brother anymore.

"Seto," Mokuba said, putting his hands on his older brother's shoulders, "I swear, I'll never abandon you. But you have to understand I want to change. I _have_ to change. When I grow up I want a family, a true, real family. I want kids who come home every day from school, I want kids who adore you for you and always want to go to 'Uncle Seto's Castle' because you always spoil them. Then one day sit back and enjoy having my grandchildren around me."

"Haven't you ever wanted that? To have a family again?" Mokuba asked, and Kaiba was even more shocked by the wisdom in his younger brother's eyes. Mokuba was completely serious, beyond his thirteen years of age. They were like that for a moment before Kaiba reached up to his younger brother's hands in his. They were small compared to his, delicate.

"To be honest with you Mokuba, I never felt the urge. My only concern and focus has ever been you. Your happiness." Kaiba said, the words foreign on his tongue. A part of him demanded he stop acting so sentimental and get back to work. Concentrate on the problem at hand. Instead, Seto leaned over and embraced his younger brother for the first time in years.

"Think about it, Seto. You're getting older, they isn't much time left." Mokuba chided him, pulling away after a moment so he could finish packing his laptop.

Kaiba wanted to ask him where he had learned this. Who had put such ideas into his head? If this were a work of fiction, surely the author would be accused of putting them out of character? But this wasn't the case, he and Mokuba _were _changed. They had humanity. They were human.

"See you later, Seto. Good luck with your meeting." Mokuba said, leaving through the office doors. The doors swung shut behind as Kaiba stood up, watching as the final rays washed his office in red light. Then finally sinking beneath the ocean to the other side of the world.

"Come get me, Wheeler." Kaiba whispered under his breath, feeling the cold metal of the silver cross press against his chest.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Originally, this was supposed to be a short 3-4 chapter fic. How did it get so big? Well, not that I'm making any promises, but I have been considering writing another fic with Joey playing seme again but different circumstances. Not releasing any data at the moment on it as I'm still considering it, but I'm surprised how much I love my new shipping that I created. XD _


	8. Alpha

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I don't know if anyone here likes YamixKaiba pairings, but there's this one called Ne'er Do Well by HieiAijin1410 that I absolutely LOVED! I mean, she wrote this thing and it completely sucked me under. I'm serious, for anyone who loves yaoi you HAVE to read this! I read it quite some time ago, and I don't much like the pairing to be honest, but the way Aijin puts those two together is absolutely amazing. Be sure to read it when you get the chance! XD_

"Shit." Joey said, glaring at the clock. He had overslept and it was already eight o'clock. Outside his window pale yellow light streamed in that barely helped his room. It didn't matter to Joey, however, since he already felt his blood tingling underneath his skin. This was his time, when the wolf came out to play. Smiling, Joey let the change flow over him.

As always, the change was painful. Still a newbie to all this it felt as if a thousand burning knives were stabbed into his skull. Penetrating his bones and ripping his skeleton out. Inside his head he screamed and for a moment panicked at the change coming upon him. Always this panic faded away as he fell to all fours, his spine arching, expanding, becoming rigid to accommodate his tail.

Joey blinked, looking around his room. He saw the world in blues and greens, no colors he saw with human eyes dominated this world. He felt himself scoff at his human ways and how he thought just because part of wolf traveled with him during the day that it compared to this form. However, this wasn't his _true _form. For a moment Joey felt tempted to change into his hybrid state, but nicked the idea. Later. It was time to meet up with his alpha.

Joey took a step and fell flat on his wolf face. He let out an annoyed growl and looked down to see what it was he had stepped on. His shirt hung off his new form and pooled around his paws. He yipped in annoyance, and quickly began to struggle to take his shirt off. He could take shape with his pants and boxers on, but he hadn't yet mastered shirts and jackets like Bakura had. It took a few minutes, but finally Joey had the shirt off.

He stepped over it, nosing his door open as he scented for any sign of his dad. To his relief he smelled only stale beer, the droppings of mice in the walls, the reek of sweat coming off the couch, and rotting food in the refrigerator. Joey waited a beat longer, hearing for any signs of his father coming home before coming out of his room.

He ignored the door behind as he moved to the front door, nosing this open as well. Neither him nor his father bothered to lock the door. They lived in a bad part of town, but they didn't have anything worth stealing save the TV. Still, Joey managed to shut the door by swinging it with his paw. Pulling away at the last minute as it clicked shut.

Joey trotted down the hallway, slipping down the stairs silent as a shadow. His claws clicked against the cement when he headed outside, but he ignored it. It had rained while he was asleep because the scents were clear and cold. He let his tongue hang out, enjoying the cool night air as it floated around him. Ahead of him he sensed alpha approaching at a fast pace, probably eager to get this done and over with.

Joey shot down the pavement towards his alpha, relishing the feel of his muscles bunching up under his thick coat before propelling him forward like a bullet. This wasn't even running, it was flying. His paws barely touched the ground as he flew down the sidewalk to a white wolf waiting in an alleyway. Joey let out a soft woof and skidded to a halt in front of the larger wolf. Tucking his tail between his legs, Joey came up to him and touched noses in greeting with his alpha. His alpha acknowledged him, turning around and leading the way to KaibaCorp. Joey wagged his tail in response and quickly followed after him.

Bakura navigated the streets and alleyways knowing precisely to stop out of sight from a passing car or person. He would wait a moment to be sure they were gone before proceeding. Joey panted behind him as they loped at a fast pace towards Kaiba's company. Joey wasn't to surprised Kaiba had chosen to stay in a place where he felt the most powerful. Especially being that high up the CEO would definitely feel safer far away from the place he called home.

_You had sex with Ryou, didn't you? _Joey said through the mind link to Bakura, who growled in response. Still, over the link Joey felt the satisfaction of hours of mating with the one he loved. Joey let out a low whine, wishing they could hurry to Kaiba. All day he had built up sexual frustration, but they couldn't risk going to Kaiba during the day.

_Only because I had to. _Bakura grumbled back over the mind link, a low growl echoing from his throat. Joey pricked his ears up, curious what had brought this sudden surge of anger.

_Whoa, Alpha! What's wrong? I thought you _loved_ screwing Ryou. _Joey replied, but immediately regretted his word choice. Bakura spun around to glare at him a low snarl vibrating his chest. Joey let out a small whimper in apology that only made the alpha werewolf grumble before continuing.

_Ryou was worried sick about you, Joseph. He was about to walk over to your house to check up on you before I distracted him. _Bakura explained, and Joey had the decency to wince this time.

He hadn't realized Ryou had worried about him at all. Joey considered himself a bit of a loner even with his friends around. When he had been "turned" at the time, Bakura had done it under the pretense of a deal. Joey was lucky to have such a strong werewolf as his alpha, he knew, but he felt sometimes they were just living a ruse for the rest of the world. It wasn't that he didn't _not_ like Ryou. As a matter of fact, Joey was surprised Ryou could be so cool and honest, he never lied to you. Always an awesome friend, he stood by you.

Joey just didn't think it was right that their friendship had started because Bakura had forced him into it. The blond was forbidden to let Ryou in on any of the inner workings of their "pack", which only featured two actual werewolves. If _pack_ meant _family_, then they had three. A millennia old werewolf, a newbie blond werewolf, and one defenseless albino human boy. Yep, they were definitely the hardcore monsters media made them out to be. Dracula himself would have passed by destroying them, they were so pathetic.

When they reached KaibaCorp it became another matter of getting in. Unlike at the mansion where the doors were left unlocked for the security guards, this place was completely locked down. Joey reared up on his hind legs to paw helplessly at the double glass doors, but to no avail. He let out a small _woof_ in frustration and dropped back to all fours. Quickly trotting around to the back of the building searching for another entrance. It took them a few minutes, but eventually Bakura found the door to the emergency stair case had been left unlocked and slipped in.

Immediately the spell washed over them, disguising them from human eyes. Anyone checking the security cameras now would wonder why high end devices were suddenly going on the fritz. Joey and Bakura took the steps in leaps and bounds, but by the fifth story both werewolfs were huffing and puffing. Joey's tongue lolled out between his fangs as he panted, trying to keep up with Bakura who insisted on hurrying to the top.

_Next time let's just take the elevator. This is ridiculous!_ Joey complained his body rippling as he began to shift into human form to climb the last of the stories up to Kaiba's office. Bakura changed back as well, his back arching as he rose to his full height.

"You're the one who wanted the dragon." Bakura replied, panting slightly as he jogged up the last few flight of stairs. Joey groaned, chasing after his alpha.

"Maybe he knew tiring me out was a good defense. I can't imagine having to climb these every night to just get to him. Makes want to turn around now and just go take the elevator down." Joey complained for the second time, which made Bakura scoff at him.

"Sounds like a joke Ryou told me once. A blond was trapped on a deserted island 100 miles from shore. She swam 99 miles, complained she was tired, and swam all the way back." Bakura replied, and Joey shot him a glare.

"I ain't no girl, Kura." Joey snarled, but the thief just laughed at him.

"I wasn't questioning your sexuality, Joseph. I was referring to the fact that you're a stupid blond." Bakura joked, quickly hurrying up the stairs as Joey came after him with every intention of beating him to a bloody pulp.

When they got to the top, Bakura quickly slipped through a door and disappeared down the hallway. Not wanting to get beat, Joey dashed in after him. He came skidding to a halt in the hallway however when he saw Bakura was standing hear a set of heavy double doors peering in through a crack.

"I'm not an idiot!" Joey hissed, shouldering aside the older male to see what had grabbed his attention. Obviously, the first thing Joey noticed was the view of the ocean. A thin crescent moon hung over the water, creating a path before it. The room itself was dimly lit by a high lamp set in the corner, its setting set to a pale yellow casting the room in shadow. Against the ocean backdrop was a huge oak desk with a desktop computer, mug of stale coffee, papers, and a closed laptop.

Joey's eyes roamed to the sides, abstract paintings of Chinese dragons glared back at him accusingly from their frames. A few plants set in the corners, and in the center of it all two black leather couches facing each other. In between them a heavy pinewood coffee table. On one of those couches slept Kaiba himself, his head turned to the outside.

Joey stepped into Kaiba's office, feeling eerily he was stepping into a whole other world. This is where Kaiba spent most of his life, ruled his corporate empire, and dictated the entire shebang. Set to the side on a spare table was a few feet away from Kaiba's desk was a model of the very first Kaiba Land amusement park.

Bakura gently pushed the younger werewolf ahead of him into the office and silently closed the door behind them. Joey cautiously walked over to where Kaiba slept, peering into his face curiously. Kaiba's face was completely slack, his languid body stretched out along the length of the couch. On his chest rested a novel he had been reading with his hand on top. His other arm lay tucked between the couch and the length of his body. Joey guessed Kaiba had meant to only rest his eyes for a moment before drifting off to sleep. For a moment Joey was hesitant on waking up the brunette, after all the older teen certainly hadn't taken a nap till now.

"Tis a shame he's a bad one, isn't it?" Bakura whispered, drawing Joey out of his reverie.

"Huh?" Joey said, staring blankly at the thief. Bakura slowly shook his head having gone to inspect one of the paintings hanging around the room.

"Kaiba, he's never going to reach salvation, is he? Not even going to bother to find happiness in this life, just keeping working until the day he dies. I bet one day, twenty, possibly thirty years from now he'll come to work as always. Deal with his employees, read through the reports, and when he's getting up to leave for home at the end of the day he just keels grips his chest and falls." Bakura mused, studying the reflection of his protégé in the glass of the painting. Joey's face twisted into a grimace at the lonely thought, turning around to gaze back at the slumbering Kaiba.

"I don't want that for him." Joey said, surprising himself. The words had slipped out before he realized what he was saying. Yet it felt so natural to say it, because it was so true.

"Kaiba has to-" Joey began, but was cut off. Or, more adruptly, grabbed and pulled down. He heard Bakura yell and when he turned his head to see his alpha, Bakura was rushing towards him. A gunshot cracked over his head and he saw Bakura's head jerk back. His eyes widening as a spray of blood flew up from a hole in his skull.

For a moment Bakura swayed on his feet, as if his body couldn't quite absorb what had happened to it. Another two gunshots sounded over Joey's head, Kaiba's form coming into view as he edged forward cautiously. His entire body rigid and trained on firing his semi-automatic pistol. The last two bullets brought Bakura down, the white haired thief falling backward onto the Persian carpeting.

His body landed with a thud against the carpet, air escaping his body in a soft sigh. Joey stood rigid as he saw Kaiba advance on the fallen werewolf, his eyes still sighted down the pistol at Bakura's head. The old werewolf's body twitched slightly, but no other signs of life came from him.

Shocked, Joey lay where he saw, staring at the motionless body. He felt empty, as if someone had come along and uncorked his soul. Letting it fly into world to be ripped up by the wind. He could hardly feel himself breathing as he stared at Bakura's chest, willing it to rise. For him to roar and growl, surge to life on his feet and launch himself at his attacker.

Joey jumped when Kaiba emptied the rest of the magazine into Bakura's head before letting it drop to the floor with a clunk. Kaiba loaded up his other magazine and turned to point the pistol at Joey who simply sat there. His mouth had dropped open as he kept looking in between Kaiba and Bakura. His brain unable to make the connection.

A setup.

Kaiba must have hid the gun and ammo underneath his own body. Using himself as bait, letting them think he had fallen asleep in his office. Seeking refuge in a place he felt powerful, in control of his life. Shit! Joey couldn't believe he'd fallen into such an obvious trap! And now Bakura….he…..

"Alpha?" Joey called, his voice shaking a little. They were werewolves, they couldn't die, could they? They were immortal, that was what Bakura had promised him. Told him over and over again, had forced him to make the Deal. Drilled into him here on out he would lead a cursed life until he either committed suicide or a fanatic killed him off.

"ALPHA!" Joey screamed, jumping to his feet ignoring Kaiba. He dashed to the other werewolf's side, shaking his shoulders, yelling in his face, and even resorting to CPR to see if he could revive him. Nothing worked, only Bakura's sightless eyes staring at the ceiling. An expression of surprise on his face.

"Wheeler." Joey froze at the sound of that voice. How he hated him, his scent, the way he carried himself about. As if the world had been made to lie at his feet and rise at the command of his voice. A low, feral growl rumbled in Joey's chest as he slowly turned around, glaring at Kaiba. The CEO still had the pistol trained on him, the magazine fully loaded, and his finger on the trigger.

Joey bared his fangs, his eyes glowing red in the dim light. A bead of sweat ran down the side of Kaiba's face as the CEO inched back a step, being sure to keep the pistol trained on Joey. He saw hair beginning to slowly sprout along Joey's arms. It looked almost like his wolf coat, golden and luminescent but wiry. He saw the tips of Joey's ears begin to turn into points as he face began to lengthen as well into a wolf muzzle.

"Wheeler, I swear I'll shoot you if you keep transforming." Kaiba swore, his index finger tightening on the trigger. Joey gave him a wolfish grin just as a wet crack sounded in the room. Kaiba saw, sickened, as the bottom half of Joey's calfs were bent at an odd ankle. His feet became like those of a dogs, bent back before running up straight to at the knee. Joey rested on the balls of his…..paws?...while his palms had grown wider. The back of his hands growing that same strange hair as his nails became sharp claws. Pearly white fangs began to protrude from his growing muzzle.

_SHOOT!_ A voice in Kaiba's head shouted at him. _SHOOT THE DAMN THING! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU?_ And yet Kaiba couldn't bring himself to shoot. Joey continued transforming, a rip sounding before a tale suddenly appeared behind him. Waving slowly from side to side in the air as Joey leaned forward to let the transformation take its full course. Kaiba's mouth went dry as the creature in front of him shook its entire body like a wet dog. As if trying to cast off its humanity in the wake of its new form, its rebirth.

Then it raised its head.

Red eyes awash in a sea of golden fur glared at Kaiba, his reflection trapped within its pupil. Its muzzle was huge, at least the length of Kaiba's forearm. His entire body built of wiry muscle and pressurized power, able to rend apart a freight train in seconds. In this form Joey topped at least ten feet tall if he to stand on his hind legs. On all fours he was less then half that height, his shoulders only four feet high off the ground. Not the three feet he had in his wolf form.

It was Kaiba's turn to jump when the beast threw back its head, an earth shattering howl ripping from its throat. The cry filled the entire room, causing the windows to rattle in their casements. Low and mournful, full of pain for a moment even Kaiba wanted to get on his knees and cry along with this animal. Only to realize it in turn had caused him pain and forced him to kill the only other creature like it.

Kaiba swallowed, but his throat felt dry. Panic clouded his thoughts, sheer terror racing through his body and urging him to make a run for it. Even risk flinging himself out his own windows in order to save himself. It wouldn't matter if he tried, Kaiba knew for a fact those windows were bullet proof.

Joey seemed to settle down a bit after his howl, turning to nose his dead comrade. Kaiba glanced at the door, and quietly began to step towards it. He had seen how fast Bakura could go, he had been a blur when Kaiba had aimed in his direction and pulled the trigger. There had been a slim chance of him even hitting the werewolf, let alone getting him right in the forehead. For a second Kaiba was positive he was safe. He was only two yards away from the doors, he could dash down the hall and up onto the stairs, bolt the doors behind him. Get his jet into the air and circle back to the mansion to pick up Mokuba. They had more than enough money to live anywhere in the world they wanted, far away from Joey and Bakura.

As if reading his thoughts, Joey turned his head towards the brunette. Kaiba raised his gun and made a beeline for the doors. He hadn't so much as taken a step before Joey overcame him, grabbing his arm and yanking him to his chest in one fluid motion. Kaiba felt his shoulder dislocate and cried out in pain, the gun slipping out of his limp fingers and onto the floor. Joey easily flung Kaiba across the room a second later, grinding the pistol under one of his feet. Kaiba heard the screech of metal on metal, and when Joey raised his foot again he saw to his dismay his pistol had been reduced to be sold to the scrap heap.

Joey stalked towards him on all fours, his ruby eyes trained on his prey. Saliva dripped from his open maw, pooling on the floor as he came closer. Kaiba lay against the wall, stunned beyond belief as he watched his murderer coming closer…..closer….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Yeah, yeah, yeah I know you all want hot, steamy, Joey wolf rape Kaiba sex. It's coming, people, I promise! And yes, I do know what the hell I'm doing! I'm a trained professional, you see. ;) _

_Okay, I don't usually like to leave long notes, but anyone know about firefox personas? I went to the website for those, and found Yugioh personas. Now I have a supercute one of Joey and his scapegoats. I literally had a nosebleed from the cuteness! And yes, they have quite smexy Kaiba personas as well. Review, and I may just put in some yaoi next chapter. Muahahahahahahahahahah! _


	9. Huh?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Oh my, you all were awfully excited about Kaiba shooting Bakura. Yeah, Kaiba is pretty damn sexy holding a gun, ain't he? A few of you mentioned finding Joey rapes Kaiba fics? You mind letting me know which ones those are, because I really, REALLY want to read those! I'm adding to the small fandom of it all, but I really want to read other stories about it as well. ^_^'_

Joey's head swam with blood lust, reeling him in an invisible line towards his prey. He opened his maw to take in Kaiba's scent and salivated at the sound of his low moan. His prey was clutching his injured arm close to his body, pressed up against the wall glaring at him. Joey kneaded his claws into the carpet shifting his shoulders as he prepared to pounce. He saw his pretty prey tense up, reaching under his shirt to clutch at something.

Without waiting another second, Joey leaped. He pounced on Kaiba's legs and opened his jaws, all intents focused on biting the brunette's head off. Kaiba could see so far down Joey's throat, his gullet gaping before him. Rancid breath washed over him and Kaiba yanked his head back nearly banging it against the wall behind him. Yanking silver cross off the chain around his neck, Kaiba tossed it right into Joey's mouth.

Joey's jaws immediately shut, and for a moment Kaiba wondered if he had been wrong. He'd been skeptic on silver or a cross working, but having nothing to lose he decided to put two in one. He had acquired the cross from a local jewelry shop, a good six inches of solid silver. Then a sizzle came from Joey's mouth and the werewolf howled, spitting the cross out. On his tongue was a perfect bloody,burnt imprint of the cross. Joey's eyes were rolling in his head showing off the whites.

Kaiba snatched up the cross and stabbed the sharpened end at the werewolf's nose. Instantly Joey let out a low snarl, jumping back a few feet. He snapped and growled at Kaiba, but didn't venture any closer for now. When the silver had touched him it felt as if is strength was being sucked up by the decorative object as he struggled to deal with the searing hot agony that accompanied it. His mind had clouded, reducing him to an animal in pain.

He glared at his prey, letting out a warning growl. The brunette glared back at him, a smirk on his face as he raised the cross in front of him with his good hand. He was trembling slightly as pulled his legs close, trying to get them underneath him in order to rise. It was difficult at best, trying to stand without the support of one of his arms. Joey realigned his spine so he was aimed directly at Kaiba once again, his jaws clicking from his fangs hitting one another. Opening and closing his muzzle in anticipation of sinking his fangs into Kaiba's arm.

A low groan from across the shook the two contending males to freeze. Joey spun around, his eyes wide as he stared at the prone figure on the ground. Kaiba even peered under the werewolf's legs, his face turning pale as he saw the figure begin to rise.

Bakura rubbed his forehead his hand smearing the blood back into his snow white hair. The thief appeared dazed, gazing around the room as if he couldn't remember where he was. Kaiba's mouth dropped open as he stared dumbfounded at Bakura sitting up, squinting at Joey. Bakura coughed, then bent over and began to hack. After a few moments, he began upchucking into his open hand. He blinked, shook his head, and his entire demeanor seemed to clear on the spot.

_Clink, clink, clink, clink, clink, clink._

One by one, Bakura dropped each lead bullet covered in blood and saliva onto the carpet. Counting the macabre instruments of destruction as if it amused him. Spotting Kaiba's pale face, Bakura smirked. For once showing off his own fangs. However, his eyes did not glint red like Joey's. Instead, his were a deep black which spread from the pupil. It gave him a dangerous cast that made Kaiba wish to have his gun full loaded and in hand gain.

Joey, on the other hand, was baying in happiness. Tears leaked out of his werewolf eyes as he pranced around his alpha, happily leaning in and licking at his face. This didn't help Bakura's aura of trying to appear deadly and threatening to the man who had tried to kill him. Glaring, he shushed Joey who had begun to transform back into his human self.

"I didn't know we could do that!" Joey said, his yes bright and eager. Kaiba all but forgotten against the wall. Bakura noted Kaiba was watching with a look of horror, his entire face crestfallen.

"Apparently, we can." Bakura said, laughing madly. Despite his glee, Kaiba had deeply shaken him to his core. The CEO now knew about their weakness against silver, but that was to be expected. Almost every piece of literature and video stated werewolves were mainly allergic against silver. For a moment, the thief king had lingered in the doorway into the afterlife. He was one hell of a lucky bastard, that was for sure.

"Don't ever try that on your own, Joseph." Bakura said, his voice shaking slightly. Joey nodded, but his eyes had slid over to focus on Kaiba again. He let a low growl in the brunette's direction who glared back defiantly. Bakura grunted, touching the necklace around his neck and allowing the spell to take hold once again. After a moment he dropped his hand and nodded towards Joey's plaything.

"I'm pissed off with him. I don't care what the hell you do, but _fuck_ him until he can't even remember his own name." Bakura hissed, glaring lividly at Kaiba. He had to give the teen props for taking on two fully fledged werewolves on his own. Shame for him it turned out bullets didn't kill him…..at least not the six Kaiba had shot at him.

Joey puffed out his chest a bit, nodding his head in agreement. Bakura got up and left the room, being sure to lock the door behind him. He reached in and twisted the door handle in knot so only he or Joey would be able to open the door. Smirking to himself, Bakura went down the hall and lingered near the staircase, ready to bolt at a moment's notices. This time Joey would be able to fully enjoy Kaiba without any interruptions until daybreak. Unlike before where they were only able to stay for two hours.

Inside the office, Joey rose from the spot where Bakura had been shot. A few drops of congealing blood dotted the carpet. The scent of his alpha's blood having been shed threw Joey in a black rage. He had never hated anyone so badly, but now he was beyond pissed. Almost calmly he came over to Kaiba, kneeling next the CEO's dislocated shoulder. Kaiba eyed him wearily, daring him to try anything. Without so much as a word, Joey braced Kaiba's shoulder and shoved his arm back into its socket.

A surprised cry came from Kaiba, his eyes watered slightly at the pain but he glared at Joey. Refusing to be fazed by the werewolf's actions. Joey's entire remained tensed as he forced Kaiba to his feet, as if holding back from breaking every bone in the CEO's body. Walking back over to the couches, Joey abandoned his toy near the sofa and walked over to the coffee table.

Grasping one edge of the table, Joey dragged it back and behind the other couch. Next, he went over to Kaiba's desk. Kaiba observed all this curiously, wondering what the werewolf was up to. Usually, Wheeler just leaped into whatever was in front of him instead of stalling.

Joey ran his fingers along the wood of Kaiba's desk. It was no flimsy thing, good heavy solid oak weighing at least three hundred pounds. It was a monster of a desk that had originally been Gozuburo's Kaiba had never found reason to get rid of. Technically, it had been hand crafted in Europe before being shipped all the way to Japan specifically for KaibaCorp. It had taken at least six men to lift the heavy desk and bring it into the office.

Joey went behind it, bumping aside the office chair as he did so. Running his fingers over the keyboard, the computer, and then firmly placing his hands under the desk. Kaiba was confused, was Joey intending to use the desk?

The next instant a rush of air flew past Kaiba's face before a something HUGE smashed behind him. Kaiba automatically ducked, splinters of wood flying in all directions. Something smacked the top of his head and to Kaiba's shock it was his mouse. He turned around to survey the damange, and to his horror the desk was half crumpled against the wall. Having punched a hole through the plaster, one side of it slumping against the floor like a makeshift ramp. The other half was in splinters, but even the part still together Kaiba so numerous cracks in it. As if it was waiting for a butterfly to land on it so it could fall apart.

Shaken, Kaiba slowly rose from his crouch. He slowly turned to stare at Joey, who glared at him from where he stood. Joey walked over and grabbed Kaiba by the elbows, forcing the CEO to bend his knees slightly so the blond towered over him. Up close Kaiba could clearly see now Joey was furious, their chest crushed together as he glared down at the man who used to mock him.

"I am _not_ a _pathetic mutt_, Kaiba. Hell, I ain't even _human_ no more! I swear to you, if you ever, EVER harm Bakura like that again I'll twist every limb you have in the wrong direction. I'll abduct you and take you clear across the globe, into a dark corner where no one can hear you scream."

"You will never see the light of day again. You will never see or hear Mokuba again. You won't even have any human _contact _where I take you. The only person's face you'll ever see, ever hear, ever talk to you, is _me_. I've stepped out of the flow of time, Kaiba. I'm not innocent little Joseph Wheeler anymore." Joey said, his voice low and commanding. He Kaiba had begun to tremble, but still the CEO lifted his chin and spat in the werewolf's face. In the blink of eye Kaiba was thrown against the floor with Joey on top of him, pressing his knee into the brunette's throat. Joey wiped the spit off his face, cleaning his hand on Kaiba's jacket.

"Go ahead and push me farther, gecko. I'd love to have you as my own fuck toy. Save me time having to come here overnight for a decent screw." Joey said, a low laugh escaping him. Kaiba said nothing, to scared to speak up unless the blond broke his neck. After a moment, sure he had gotten his message across, Joey removed his knee from the CEO's neck.

"Then who are you, if you're not Joey Wheeler?" Kaiba asked immediately without thinking. Joey gave him a bemused glance, then smirked. He tapped his chin, thinking about it for a moment.

"Well, I did move here from Brooklyn but we live in Japan now. I've been here since I was five so…..how about uchi Katsuya? It's catchy, Japanese, and sounds pretty damn sexy to me." Joey…_uchi_ stated, bringing his face close to Kaiba's. Almost lovingly the blond began to make out with Kaiba. In complete shock, Kaiba didn't resist as _uchi's_ tongue slid into his mouth, as he made out with him. He literally drew the breath out of the of weaker teen's body, making want to lay back and sigh. What was wrong with him? Kaiba had never once in his life wanted to just sit back and relax while one of his rivals took advantage of him. A small sigh escaped uchi as if he sensed Kaiba's failing resistance.

With great reluctance he pulled his mouth away from the CEO's. Nearly dragging the brunette Joey easily tossed him onto the couch, quickly straddling Kaiba's hips before he could escape.

A gasp escaped Kaiba when he felt Joey's erection pressing against his leg. Was it him, or did it feel bigger than before? He gritted his teeth as he glared up at blond, bearing his teeth in a grimace. smirked, bending his head down to lick Kaiba's jaw line. Grinding his hips against the weaker teen with a low groan of pleasure. He had been waiting all day for this, and he couldn't wait much longer. Propping Kaiba's head with his forearm, he gazed down at him with lust filled eyes. Shit, Seto sent him into hysterics every time he saw him. How did this guy turn out to be so hot for a billionaire?

"I keep forgetting you've never been with anyone. After this you probably won't be able to get it up without thinking about me. Sucks for you, but knowing I'm your first? I could come just at that." Joey stated, bending down to make out with Kaiba again.

Kaiba was confused, if Joey (or Jonouchi whatever the hell he was calling himself now) intended on raping him, why did he insist upon treating him like a lover? These soft, delicate kisses were only given to intimate partners. Or perhaps it was only a werewolf thing…

Grunting, Joey began to grind his hips harder against the CEO's. Kaiba's breath hitched as he felt his own body respond to the werewolf's. His neck flushed red in embarrassment as he felt his own swollen member rub up against Joey's. The blond actually chuckled when he felt it, thrusting his hips against Kaiba's. He heard a moan escape from under him and almost came on the spot. Damn, he must be horny if the sound of his gecko's voice almost made him spill. Hungrily, Joey began to make out with him began as he dry humped Kaiba on the couch. Kaiba panted into the devouring mouth claiming his, trying to get enough oxygen so he wouldn't pass out.

Despite the pleasure racking his body, Kaiba pressed his hands against Joey's chest. Trying to shove the blond off to escape. Nothing happened except Joey shoved against him harder, moaning as he felt himself begin to reach climax from the friction between them. Kaiba gritted his teeth and without a second thought, bit Joey's tongue when the blond tried to slide it into his mouth a second time. He may be getting raped, but he would be damned if he did it willingly. Joey let out a bark in surprise, pulling back to stare down at Kaiba in shock.

For a moment, he looked like the old human Joey Wheeler. Eyes wide and questioning, his head slightly tilted to the side like an inquisitive puppy. Then the moment passed and Joey's features darkened again, and he bared sharpening canines at Kaiba.

"Get the hell off me, mutt." Kaiba snarled, the first words he'd spoken since this entire affair had started with the thrown desk. Joey narrowed his eyes, huffing as his chest swelled shut up.

"I know I talk a lot, but shit do you ever keep your mouth shut? Hell, Kaiba, you're such a thick headed dolt with your head up your ass! If you had kept quiet and just gone along with it, I would have left after three rounds. You love getting yourself beaten, don't you?" Joey purred, smirking at Kaiba.

"I'm not a masochist unlike some people. At least I live in an actual house, whereas you live in a shithole of an apartment." Kaiba spat, and Joey glared at him.

"What, Wheeler? There's no way in hell I'm making this easy for you. I'll admit, you threw me for a loop with the whole werewolf mojo last night. I was off my game and you got the upper hand for a day, but that ends he-" Kaiba gasped as he involuntarily jerked his hips.

A moan escaped his lips as Joey stroked the brunette's swollen member again, watching as Kaiba writhed on the couch. He figured the only advantage he had _mentally_ over Kaiba was that the other never had a sexual partner. Okay, so it was mostly physical, but so what? Kaiba glared up at Joey, panting as the burning between his legs increased. Joey slowly smiled back at him, bending down to kiss him on the tip of his nose.

"See? It's much better if you keep your mouth shut. I won't make it all fire and brimstone with you, gecko. Just sit back, relax, enjoy being jacked off by the guy you despise the most." Joey said, a low chuckle escaping his throat as Kaiba threw his head back and groaned. He was reaching climax fast which didn't surprise him. The first time always took you by surprise, because you didn't expect it to be so mind blowing.

After a few more seconds, he felt a warm liquid splash over his hand. Smirking, Joey moved his hand so he coated Kaiba's cock in its own semen. On the couch Kaiba lay panting, having broken out in a sweat as he lay slumped on the couch. He was a best dazed from coming so hard. It had felt like a thousand nettle pricks of pleasure rippled through this skin when he came. Kaiba tried to clench his legs together when Joey began to smear the semen around his inner thighs, but the blond simply pushed Kaiba's legs apart.

"Amazing, isn't it? I had that same look when I first came, I didn't imagine it felt so damn unbelievable. I started masturbating almost twice a night, and then sex? Never compared the two again after that." Joey chuckled, as Kaiba glared up at him. Withdrawing his hand, Joey felt his own erection beginning to hurt at his delayed climax. He had to take Kaiba soon, but first he wanted to humiliate the CEO further.

"Alright, gecko. Since I did you a little favor, you're going to give a show." Joey said, licking the sticky liquid off his hand languidly. Kaiba turned a bit green when he saw that, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

Joey got up from the couch, grabbing Kaiba by the tie and yanking up to his feet. He felt a satisfied twinge of revenge when he saw Kaiba choke a bit about being pulled up by the bit of cloth. Unrelenting the pressure on the tie, Joey pulled him to the middle of the two couches. He let go and let Kaiba catch himself as he sat down on the opposite couch.

"You're idea of a joke?" Kaiba asked, loosening his tie. Joey was impressed, even after coming Kaiba still kept a regal air as if they were about to start discussing business.

"No, you're just going to give me strip dance." Joey answered, casually throwing his arm over the side of the couch as he propped his feet up on the cushions. Kaiba stared at him blankly, not knowing what to think.

"Huh?" Kaiba said, dumbfounded.

"You're right, you've probably never danced. Tell you what, strip and seduce me. You win, I promise to never lay a hand on you again."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Man, I love messing with you guys. Hey, I said there'd be sex next chapter, just not which chapter. *evil laughter in the background* Oh, and before you accuse me, the whole Bakura spitting up the bullets thing was planned LONG before I actually typed that part of the story! Come on people, it's Kura, it takes more than that to kill him! _

_As for Kaiba doing the strip dance, well, I wanted to him to do something he has never, ever done before in his life. I almost didn't put it in because it seemed stupid at the time. But yes, Kaiba will give you all a strip dance next chapter. Need I say review to find out more? ;)_

_(Oh, and thank you all for the awesome reviews! I know I have a bad habit of not responding to them all the time, but I do actually read them several times over. It's just my writing the next chapter seems a better response than replying back because I always have the temptation to give out spoilers.)_


	10. Secret Tears

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I so do NOT dedicate this chapter to my sister Yume Zutto! I DON'T, I DON'T, I DON'T, I DON'T! And you can't make me, Yume, you can't! So HA! In yo face, fool! You can't control me, even if you have my number, know where I live, have my address….okay yeah, I love you! I mean, you're the coolest younger sis in the world! *sweat drops and runs away*_

_Reviewers, she's evil! Run away! XD_

_(Yes, I am Asian so I can think I'm hardcore that way.) _

Kaiba's breath hitched in his throat as he rolled the two words over in his mind. Dare he think it? He had never even uttered the words themselves, never ordered them from another person. Standing their dumbly, he blankly stared at Joey for an answer. The blond raised an eyebrow, waving his hand for him to get along. Kaiba glared and crossed his arms, refusing to move. Joey's eyes narrowed, and he let out a low growl in warning.

"You've already pissed me off enough as it is, Seto. I'm horny as hell and you standing there just makes me want to throw you down and rip into your ass until you're screaming to the heavens. Now, either you do this, succeed, and you NEVER have to see me naked again, or I just force you to do the nasty with me. You're choice, gecko." Joey said, glaring at the brunette. He saw Kaiba considering his offer, but he was beginning to get impatient. With a shrug, Joey began to rise off the couch but Kaiba's hands flew to his tie, fumbling to undo it. Smirking, Joey lay back against the cushions.

"Come on, babe, make a show of it at least." Joey called as Kaiba hurriedly struggled to undo the tie. Kaiba's neck flamed red and topaz eyes glared at him as his fingers fumbled with the knot, finally undoing it.

With practiced eased, Kaiba let the tie slither from around his neck and slide to the floor. He honestly didn't know how to go about this. He glanced at Joey again, trying to gauge his reaction. The blond appeared bored, watching him carefully for any signs of failing. Kaiba felt his entire face flush before heat began to build up in his chest.

It was a game. Kaiba glared at Joey, and imagined losing to the damn mutt. Joey had his propped up with his hand, clearly ready to call it quits if something didn't happen. Kaiba bit the inside of his cheek, steeling himself for what was about to come. He had never lost to Katsuya, and he wasn't about to start now. Even if it was…seducing him.

Taking a deep breath, Kaiba looked Joey straight in the eye. Hoping he was conveying sultry lust as he began to unbutton the outer jacket of suit. He strolled over to Joey, making sure to sway his hips as he let the jacket slide off his shoulders and puddle on the floor. Now he had the mutt's attention, whose entire body had gone rigid at the sight of the CEO beginning to work his magic on him.

Joey's breath caught as his eyes devoured Kaiba's body, needing so badly to pin the CEO down and fuck him. He gulped when Kaiba actually swayed his hips as he came closer to him, gazing down at him as if nothing in the world would please him more than for Joey to ravish him. Kaiba easily slid down on one knee next to Joey, bending over and lightly nibbling his fingers.

Joey stared, practically moaning as he felt Kaiba's soft lips brush the tips of his fingers. He continued nibbling, moving to sucking at the edges and lapping at them like they were candy. Kaiba's eyes were lowered as he focused on his task. He moved to take one of Joey's fingers his mouth, lightly suckling on it as one of his hands reached up to brush the blonde's stomach. Drawing circles around his navel as he gently took a second finger in his mouth.

Kaiba was amused to see Joey was already shifting uncomfortably on the couch as he pulled his legs tighter together. Letting the fingers slide out of his mouth, Kaiba rose up from his kneeling position and began to undo the buttons to his dress shirt. Joey drank in the sight, practically drooling as he leaned forward to watch. Smirking, Kaiba only did his shirt halfway, enough to show off a strip of creamy white chest as he straddled Joey's hips, leaning forward and lightly blowing in his face.

"You need to cool off, Jonouchi-sama. I'm not even halfway done yet." Kaiba whispered huskily, letting the full force of his gaze flicker into Joey's eyes before bending lower and beginning to plant feather light kisses over the exposed chest. Joey gulped, hoping he wouldn't come in his pants. He had never expected Kaiba to take to it like bitch in heat. Had he done this before? With another lover? The thought made Joey's heart harden against the CEO. And without his noticing, a tinge of jealousy.

Grinding his hips slowly against the werewolf's, Kaiba locked onto one of Joey's nipples. Teasing it with his teeth and flicking his tongue over it. A groan of sensual frustration escaped Joey as he lifted his hips against Kaiba's, spreading his legs to gain more friction. A low growl echoed in his throat, his iris turning red as he let out another low moan. Kaiba let out a low chuckle, gently nipping at the other nipple as his hands slid lower to massage Joey's stomach.

With a snarl Joey arched his back, his canines sharpening as his wolf side began to take over. Dammit, he was horny! Another snarl escaped his throat as he waited for Kaiba to continue, watching hungrily as Kaiba shed his dress shirt altogether. Kaiba sat up for a moment, watching as the blond writhed underneath him, practically begging for release. He smirked down at the blond as he ground his hips roughly against him enticing another growl of frustration from him.

Kaiba pressed his bare chest against Joey's, making out with him as he slid a hand beneath the band of Joey's pants. Underneath him he felt the werewolf jump slightly then moan, completely succumbing to the ministrations. Kaiba narrowed his eyes as Joey began to forcefully kiss him harder, a fang cutting into his bottom lip. A metallic taste flooded both their mouths as Joey eagerly lapped up the spilt blood before reaching down to fondle Kaiba.

Kaiba let out a low gasp as Joey pulled back to smirk at him. Panting as Kaiba ran his hand along his length, lightly stroking him but never jerking him off. Joey returned the favor, refusing to let him have his release again before him.

Joey was amazed how soft Kaiba's fingers felt. They weren't calloused like his were from years of defending himself from fighting. They were pianist fingers, meant for art. They were so smooth and cool, Joey wished desperately they would wrap around his swollen member and pump him until he was dry. Instead of teasing him by tickling his balls or gently tugging at his member. He let out a low growl again, squeezing Kaiba roughly in punishment when he felt those pianist fingers brush over his head. Kaiba's hips jerked, trying to pull away from the hand.

"You're pushing your luck with me, gecko." Joey said, smirking despite himself. They had both broken out into a sweat, Kaiba's body slick against his as both panted for breath as if they'd just run a marathon.

"You told me to strip and seduce you. I'm only following your orders, Jonouchi-sama." Kaiba replied submissively, ignoring the throbbing between his legs as he bent to his head to make out with the blonde's neck. When he felt Joey give another vicious squeeze to his balls, he began nipping and biting at his neck. Leaving a hickey in his wake as he began to suck another area of Joey's neck.

Joey narrowed his eyes, about to demand Kaiba get back on his knees when he felt the brunette's hand suddenly move lower. A sharp cry of surprise escaped him when that soft hand began to rapidly jerk him off. Joey let out an involuntarily moan, burying his head in Kaiba's shoulder as he tried to stave off from coming to soon. Already he had been on the brink of climax when he saw Kaiba half naked. Now his entire body was shaking from need as Kaiba forced him over the edge with a sharp cry.

The orgasm washed over Joey in a tidal wave, temporarily making him see stars as come coated Kaiba's hand. Kaiba felt a prickle between his fingers when the blond released, amused the hooks still came out regardless. He continued to massage Joey until the blond had fully spilled everything and lay back against the arm of the couch, breathing heavily as he rested. The blonde's hand slipped out of Kaiba's own black slacks and he tried not to ground his teeth in frustration as he pulled away from Joey's neck. Having left another hickey right under the one he had made a moment earlier.

"I win. Now get out." Kaiba said, his voice cold. Astonished, Joey blinked at him, confused at the sudden transformation in the CEO. He stared blankly at Kaiba as the brunette got off of him and began to pick up his clothes.

"What do you mean you won? It wasn't a game, you idiot. Now get your ass back over here before I force you." Joey snarled as his hands began to ball into fists. Kaiba's back went rigid, his shirt and jacket draped over his arm. He spun around on his heel, his eyes hard as ice as he glared at Joey.

"Yes, it was a game, you stupid mutt! You said if accomplished in seducing you, I wouldn't have to ever see you again. You promised yourself you would never lay a hand on me again." Kaiba said, not letting Joey see the panic in his eyes. Had the blond lied to him? Joey froze, as if remembering the idea. Then a cruel smile crept across his face, his eyes darkening as he leered at his prey.

"I promised my hands, not my body." Joey said silkily, rising from the couch. The tips of his fingers sharpened into his claws as he approached the pale faced CEO. Kaiba dropped his clothes, forgotten on the floor as he raised his hands, palms open to show he had no intention of attacking him.

"Joey, please I-"

"NO! You've broken plenty of promises to me and my friends, Kaiba. Hell, you've cheated more times than I can count. So why should I keep my word? I'm just a 'pathetic mongrel' compared to a pampered pooch like you! If you're allowed to cheat, then I'm allowed to break my word." Joey snarled, closing the distance between him and Kaiba.

Within a blink of an eye he knocked Kaiba's hands away, easily grabbing him around the neck and slamming him against the wall. Kaiba's head smacked against the wall making him see stars for a moment. Joey brought his face up close to the CEO's, glowering at him as his warm breath washed over the weaker male's face.

"Anything else, Kaiba?" Joey whispered, his eyes a deep burgundy as he pressed his entire body against him. Kaiba's eyes narrowed his slit, his mouth a stern line as he gazed back at the blond. Despite his bravado from earlier, his hands had begun to tremble as soon as Joey had touched him.

He knew Joey could overpower him, quite easily as a matter of fact. Joey's body was rock hard compared to his own which was smooth with light muscles. Kaiba knew he was strong, but his strength were nothing compared to Wheeler's. Why, the werewolf's muscles hadn't even bugled when he'd tossed his desk across the office! Kaiba's eyes flickered over Joey's face, searching for some sign of remorse. Joey's eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Kaiba's eyes stop focusing on him, but he said nothing.

Grabbing a fistful of Kaiba's hair, he lead him back over to the couch. This time he forced the brunette on his stomach on the black leather couch, quickly mounting him in the process. Kaiba let out a low hiss, but Joey only shoved his head down farther. He felt Joey ground his hips into his ass which made him grind his teeth. They had done it before, but not like this. It was…degrading. Kaiba closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he forced himself to calm down. There was absolutely nothing he could do at this point.

Katsuya had clearly stated he wasn't about to play by the rules at this point. While Joey was correct on the fact he had cheated in the past, it still didn't give him an excuse to gain revenge.

_Who the hell am I kidding? If I had chance to humiliate an opponent like this, I would._ Kaiba berated himself, surprised he agreed with Katsuya's choice. His eyes narrowed as he felt Joey reach under him and begin to undo his belt and slip it off.

"Can't you get your kicks somewhere else?" Kaiba snapped, but Joey just rolled his eyes and forced Kaiba's head lower.

"Shut up, gecko. The less you make me talk at this point, the faster I'll leave. Or you want to discuss the finer points of your servitude for the next twelve nights?" Joey cooed, tossing the belt onto the floor with the rest of Kaiba's discarded clothes. He began to work on undoing the brunette's pants, his hand fumbling over the buttons as with the other he kept Kaiba's head down.

After a few minutes, Joey gave managed to undo Kaiba's slacks and slide them off the CEO's slim hips. Tossing them to the ground along with a pair of silk boxers. Kaiba blushed, exposed to one of the people whom he'd insulted in the past. To be, quite literally, stripped and forced to this point should have never have happened. Even as this reasoning entered his thoughts, he heard Joey taking off his own pants and throwing them over the edge of the couch.

Joey took a minute to enjoy the view. Kaiba's exposed backside facing him, still bruised from its last pounding. He smirked, letting go of Kaiba's hair and laying his chest against the brunette's back. Kaiba cautiously raised his head a bit, still on all fours. He grunted when Joey relaxed his body weight on his back, feel the blonde's abs ripple along his back as Joey slipped a hand around his naked waist.

Joey buried his head into Kaiba's neck, inhaling his scent. A light cologne came off him, invigorating his senses as he bumped his hips gently against Kaiba's. The brunette closed his eyes against the sensation, wanting to fling Joey off and kick his ass into the ground. He already knew what would happen if he tried, and was about to transpire was going to happen regardless if the touch was wanted or not.

Joey continued like that for a while, inhaling Kaiba's scent and planting feather kisses on his bare shoulders. Why? Kaiba didn't understand, one minute it seemed Joey was going to rape him senseless. The next he acted as if he was the person he most desired, they had done this hundreds of times before and this was just another brief encounter for the both of them. After a while Joey licked two of his fingers, and pushed them gently into Kaiba.

Kaiba let out a low growl automatically, pulling away from the intrusion. Joey glared, tightening his hold around Kaiba's waist and forcing his fingers deeper. Keeping the body underneath him in place when the CEO began to squirm uncomfortably. Kaiba gritted his teeth, refusing to complain as he felt Joey probe deeper until he was up to the knuckle. He couldn't have been this gentle before?

"See? It ain't so bad this time around, is it?" Joey whispered lovingly, kissing Kaiba behind the ear. He received no answer in reply, but it was to be expected. He rolled his eyes, pulling his fingers out. Saliva really wasn't a substitute for lube, but Joey figured it was a fair compromise considering Kaiba wasn't supposed to enjoy himself.

Tightening his hold around Kaiba's waist so he couldn't escape, Joey prepared himself. Then jackknifed Kaiba without warning, a cry escaping the brunette as above him the blond set a fast pace. It didn't hurt as much as before, but Kaiba still found himself gasping as dry sobs racked his body from the shock. It still felt as if someone was ripping into his body, and now it felt worse because he was on all fours. Without meaning to, Kaiba turned his head and buried it into Joey's arm that he was using to brace against his shoulder. Despite being raped by this man, Kaiba drew strength from this solid piece of muscle and sinew. It hardly moved, only swaying back and forth slightly from the force of Joey's thrusts.

Joey gasped, burying his head into Kaiba's neck and giving him punishing bites as he thrust into him. Unrelenting as he fought his way to climax. His eyes were blazing as under him he felt Kaiba gasping, forcing himself to take deep breaths to avoid crying. Joey smirked, jerking his hips upwards while inside the CEO, forcing Kaiba to cry out again and bite down on his tongue. Ashamed, tears began to flow from Kaiba's eyes as he hid his face in Joey's arm. The blonde's fingers were entwined with his own, the knuckles scarred and calloused from years of fighting on the streets.

Kaiba tried to focus on the back of Joey's hand, trying to memorize the map of scars. To take his mind off of what was happening to his body. Still, sudden jerks from behind him made him cry out as Joey hit a spot inside him that made his entire body spasm with pleasure despite himself. He was confused, he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. As a matter of fact, it terrified Kaiba to the point of him whimpering.

He felt torn between two sides. One side was out now, burying his head into the crook of Joey's arm and letting sobbing like a child. The other one screamed and raged, demanding he turn his head away and glare down at the cushion in front of his face and refuse to acknowledge what was happening to his body. Kaiba felt he lingered in between the two, gasping for breath one moment before losing his nerve and hiding his face again.

_Please be over soon._ Kaiba mentally repeated to himself, as if it were a mantra of protection. After what felt like an eternity, he felt as if needles were piercing him as Joey came inside of him. Warmth flooded his backside and Kaiba closed his eyes, refusing to turn his head and see Joey leering at him in triumph. Smirking at the fact he had reduced Kaiba to tears again.

If Kaiba had changed his mind, and turned his head at that moment he wouldn't see such a cruel face. As a matter of fact, he might have felt relief or even a bit gratitude at the expression on the werewolf's face. Realized he wasn't the only one hurt.

Jonouchi Katsuya had tears in his eyes, too.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _And that's the end!...Of the chapter, idiots, as if I would end the story like that! LOL Okay, very mean joke yes but hey, I had to have fun some time! A good friend of mine *cough* Yume *cough* kept threatening me with death if I didn't update today. Gosh, this is why you should NOT give your number to your sister if she happens to be a yaoi fangirl! She will NOT stop bugging you until you update! _

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chap, review and I'll update faster! XD_


	11. Alpha by Mistake

AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Gosh guys, sorry about the long wait! I had started writing a chapter 11, but Helena actually pointed out the flow of the story and how it would be ruined if I broke off from Joey's thoughts about Kaiba. (Helena, I apologize if I got that part wrong. ^_^')_

_So I re-read what had I typed, decided she was right, and decided to post something different instead. XD When you read the chapter you're all gonna be like, "Huh? This doesn't make any sense!" LOL Enjoy!_

He was dying.

He laughed silently at the thought, surprised it had ended so quickly. He had just been trying to save his friend. Above him the alley's brick walls had blurred into intangible shapes, dark sentries looming over him waiting to snatch up his body once his soul had passed on. Rain fell from the sky in a steady beat, strangely in tune with his own slowing heartbeat. He couldn't even make out the figure crying above him except for the splash of red on white.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." Ryou cried, his tears becoming intangible in the rain. He took a deep shuddering breath and raised his head from his hands to stare down at Joey. The blond was splayed out on the dirty concrete, his eyes clouded and staring sightlessly up at him. Blood leaked sluggishly from the side of his head, and several bullet wounds from his torso down to his legs.

A horrid mistake, Bakura had told him. A horrible, tragic mistake that just tended to happen. It wasn't his fault, we all passed on eventually. In his final moments, he had said Joey would feel no pain. But stay there, reassure him, just stay by his side and comfort him until he arrived. Ryou howled at the sky, screaming at those men who had jumped him. For Joey being there, standing his ground instead of just turning around and heading home like he should have.

Joey could barely hear the pattering rain around him. Or was there anything to hear at all? Above him, he heard the person saying something, but they sounded far away. Tired, he felt so tired. He closed his eyes but was rudely shaking awake, the person screaming into his ear. What was he saying?

"STAY AWAKE! DAMMIT JOEY, YOU BETTER STAY ALIVE! Wait till Kura gets here, he'll make you better. I swear he will, Joey! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Ryou begged the blond, whose head just lolled to the side. If it hadn't been for the slight rise and fall of Joey's chest, Ryou would have been sure he was dead already. Joey's face was pale and waxen, his body cold to the touch from the blood loss. He covered his face and sobbed, trying to keep from becoming hysterical. He didn't know what to do! Where was he?

"Ryou…" A deep voice said, letting the name float into the wind. Ryou gasped, his head shooting straight up. Had it been his imagination? He turned around, his eyes wide focusing on the entrance to the alleyway? The street light illuminated the tanned, scarred face staring down at him. Jeans and a tight black T-shirt plastered to his skin from the rain. Ryou let out a cry of joy, jumping to his feet and dashing over to Bakura, throwing himself into those strong arms. Bakura enfolded him into a hug, his body warm against Ryou freezing one. Quickly, though, Ryou broke off the reunion and dragged the thief towards Joey's prone body.

"What happened?" Bakura asked, kneeling down next to Joey's body. He was shocked the teen was still even alive. Gently, he picked up the blonde's head and began to brush his bangs out of his face. He did the same with Ryou when he slept, and knew the action brought peace. Joey let out a soft sigh, reaching up and weakly clasping the hand stroking him as he closed his eyes. Bakura shook him gently, forcing the teen to keep his eyes open.

Ryou hurriedly began to explain what had happened as Bakura inspected Joey's wounds. Basically, for the last week and a half a gang had been harassing Ryou for his white hair. Then they had began threatening to follow him home one of these days and rape him like a girl if he didn't pay them. Ryou hadn't wanted to tell him, Bakura, because he knew what he would do. So, money in hand, Ryou had gone to pay the bullies and be done with it. They didn't sound like they were bluffing to the albino, and he wanted to end this without violence.

What Ryou didn't know, was that they were real gangsters. Not just some run the mill bullies who picked on whomever they could get their hands on. Joey had overheard what was going on, and had inquired as to what was really going on. Ryou lied to the blond, saying it was nothing and had left right after school ended to go to an old warehouse downtown.

When he got there, they tried to hold him down. Ryou still wasn't sure how he had escaped, but he had used one of the spikes from the Ring and stabbed it into one of his assailant's eyes. After that, he had run into the maze of alleyways hoping to lose them on their own turf. He ran into Joey when turning a corner and the blond yelled at him for being so stupid.

Right on his tale, the gangsters soon had them cornered on a dead end. Joey pushed Ryou behind him, and began to fight the guys. One them, his name Hirutani, pulled out a gun and shot Joey. That was when all hell broke loose, the guys shouting to their leader who looked like he was about to vomit at what he had just done. Trying to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. The gangsters were freaking out, trying to decide if they should call an ambulance and run for it. Or should they shoot the other guy too and get rid of both their bodies?

Joey had folded in half at the first shot and would have survived it probably if they hadn't shot him four more times. One of the shots had caught Joey in the head and Ryou had thought that had killed him. Finally, the gang had just ran off in terror from the scene. One of them had dropped his cell, and that was what Ryou had used to call Bakura at home.

"You have to save him, Kura." Ryou said, and Bakura grimly thought how unfitting it was to use his pet name at such a time. With his spare arm he wrapped it around Ryou's shoulders and pulled him close, letting him cry into his shoulder.

"Ryou, I can't. You know my vow, I-"

"FUCK YOUR VOW, KURA! Joey is DYING because I was an idiot! Because I didn't tell anyone what was going on, or calling the police! Are you really just going to sit here and tell me 'the flow fate meant this' crap or are you going to save him?" Ryou screamed, uncaring if anyone heard him at this pointed. No one had come to see what the noise was about so far, so he assumed they were completely alone.

Bakura's face was unreadable, still cradling Joey's head in his lap. The blond let out a low moan that sent Ryou into hysterics. Bending over his rescuer and trying to reassure him, beyond tears as he shed his soaking wet jacket and spread it over Joey. Ryou gazed back up at Bakura, his brown eyes wide and pleading. Bakura felt his heart lurch with those eyes gazing at him.

"Bakura, please…" Ryou cried, his eyes tearing up again. "He's _dying._ Joey saved my life, he doesn't deserve to die like this." Ryou begged, clasping Joey's slack hand in his own. Bakura took a deep breath, holding back from yelling at Ryou that if he did bite Joey he _never_ would die.

"Hide." Bakura said, gently pushing his mate away from the cold body. Ryou stared at him in shock, then got up and ran down the alley. Turning a corner as he put as much distance as he could between himself and the soon to werewolf.

Bakura took a deep breath, he didn't want to do this. He hated the fact he was about to break the vow he had taken three thousand years ago. He hadn't wanted to repeat such a mistake with his mate, but several millennia later he had met Ryou. So he had fallen in love, but now to turn another?

_Joseph Wheeler…_ Bakura whispered through the mind link to the blond. He could establish such a link with anyone as long as he was in close proximity with them. With Ryou it was literally unlimited, but with a stranger there were certain rules to be followed.

_Huh? _Confusion, dizziness, and on top of which he was falling asleep. Bakura cursed himself, but fed more energy into the mind link.

_Do want to die? _

_What?_

_Do wish to die?_

_I don' think I got much choice. Who are you?_ Bakura chuckled, but closed his eyes and descended deeper into Joey's mind. Yes, the blond was waking up from his death slumber, but his mental energy wasn't going to last much longer. His body was giving out.

_What if I said you didn't have to die? You could live forever?_

_…._

_Joseph?_

_I'm not a huge religious guy, but are you the Devil or something? This the part where I say, "be thee gone, Satan!" and descend to heaven or something?_

Bakura raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply. So Joey was still Joey even unto his deathbed, but that only meant he wasn't scared of death. Good, so if he refused then he wouldn't have to feel guilty about him leaving this world for the next. That, at least, would give Ryou's conscience peace.

_No, you imbecile, I'm not Satan! I don't even believe in heaven and hell, just that we pass on to the next life. Now, do wish you live or die?_

_….._

_….._

_…._

_…._

_….._

_Joseph?_

_Live. But why forever?_

_There is no other way. You can always kill yourself later, but you would become immune to aging, sickness, and even survive wounds that fatal others, would be nothing but a mere scratch to you. _

_Huh, I see. So let me get this straight, you're a vampire?_

_Ha! Don't be ridiculous, vampires don't exist in this day an age! And if they do, they're locked away deep in their coffins, buried underground in slumber._

_Okay, then what the hell can live forever?_

_A werewolf._

Joey's mind immediately receded, but Bakura waited patiently. Through his fingertips he felt Joey's heart begin to beat only a few times a minute. He had lost to much blood, he probably wouldn't even survive the transformation. This was why there were so few of his kind that existed to modern times, only the oldest had managed to adjust, but they lived on in secret like Bakura did.

_Yes._

_What did you say?_

_YES, DAMN YOU, YES! No way in hell I'm dying today! _

_Good, but you have to make a deal with me._

_I knew there was a catch._

_Shut up, you thought you were going to hell just a few minutes ago. Now, it's a not a heavy price to pay to live for eternity, and you may even enjoy it. Once you have fulfilled your duties, you may do as you wish afterwards._

_Fine, then what is it?_

_You are to, from the moment of your rebirth till the day he dies, be Ryou's best friend, brother, protector, and confidant. You're not to stray from his side unless I give you leave to, or unless he comes to me first and tells you to go. If I should die during his lifetime, you are to stay near him regardless. _

_Why are you making me do this?_

_Because, Joseph, Ryou has no 'true' friends like you do. All he has ever had is me, and he refuses to invite anyone close into his life because he's scared they will find out about his relationship with me. After we moved to Domino, he tried to befriend your little posse but they rejected him because of that damn pharaoh! _

_….._

_Ryou isn't a bad person, Joey. He's very kind, and loving. I know you saved his life today, so you care, at least to an extent. I'm not forcing you to give up your other friends, you're not forbidden to visit your sister Serenity. You're free to do all of this as you please, you just must tell me first. And if Ryou happens to be with me, then you can go off and do as you wish without a word from me._

_Will you tell Ryou about this agreement?_

_Ah, now, you must never tell him. If he asks, just say you wanted to get to know him better. _

_Fine, I accept._

_Do you regret anything in your formal life?"_

_Nah, not really. I mean, my life pretty much sucked ever since I was born. At least this way if my old man takes a swing at me I don't have to worry about dying._

_No regrets?_

_Okay, you caught me, one._

_Which would be?_

_Revenge on Seto Kaiba._

_I'll grant you that one later. Now, prepare yourself!_

Bakura concentrated, forcing his body through the change. Before him his vision blurred and he howled at the cloud filled sky, wishing tonight wasn't a new moon. Each night the moon gave him power, held to stave off the pain of transforming. Tonight, though, he was spared none of it as white fur erupted from his arms. His skin absorbing his clothing as continue to morph until he was standing on all fours over the almost dead boy.

He scented the blood, and for a moment he wished to dig into the bloodless corpse. Forcing the thought away, Bakura gently slid his claw underneath the collar of Joey's shirt, and cleanly ripped through the cloth all the way to his waist. He managed to slide it off Joey's prone form and toss it to the side. Putting his hand under the boy's back, he propped him up. Opening his maw, Bakura bent his head and bit into Joey's shoulder.

The bite seemed to jerk Joey to life. The blond screamed, his eyes coming into focus as he arched his back, trying to dislodge the werewolf. Bakura let out a low growl and bit down harder, feeling the grinding of bone as he shattered Joey's shoulder. Joey screamed, the whites of his showing as they rolled his in his skull, clawing at the werewolf head holding him as he kicked, trying to escape.

Bakura opened his mouth and let Joey fall into the concrete with a wet thud. The blond moaned, then arched his back and screamed again as the transformation took place. Throwing back his head, Bakura howled at the skies, drowning out the screaming coming from Joey. He couldn't let Ryou hear this, he could never know the pain one went through to transform.

This continued for the better part of an hour. Joey would scream, and Bakura would howl to cover it up. About a quarter of a mile off he felt Ryou hiding, trembling quietly in the rain. Other times Joey would just lay limp at Bakura's feet, moaning loudly and crying. At one point he rolled over and coughed up the bullets, but didn't seem to even notice through all the pain. His body was healing, and very soon his shoulder had completely healed and colored returned to Joey's cheeks.

As the hour began to end Joey let out a low groan, his voice raw from the screaming. His eyes were closed and he was curled up into a small ball under his torn clothes, shivering from the cold and crying. After a moment they flew open and Joey opened his mouth to scream again, but was cut off from fangs sprouting out of his mouth. He rolled over, trying to pull them out but his hands had grown claws. Joey's expression bordered on one of panic right before his muzzle began to sprout. He remained silent throughout the entire turning, and slumped to the ground in a dead faint.

Bakura was impressed, usually others went mad after transforming for the first time and had to be killed off by their alphas. Or even went on a killing spree, so swept away were they by their new wolf instincts they had to be restrained. No such thing with Joseph, as he awoke and shook himself free of water. He rose up on all fours, tilting his head up to stare up his alpha. Bakura was standing on his hind legs, raised to his full height his eyes glinted in the pale street light as Joey. Joey's fur sparkled from the pale drops still stuck to his golden fur. He was smaller than Bakura, but that was because he was young. In time, with training, he would grow bigger and stronger.

Bakura fell to all fours, but still gazing down at Joey. Hesitantly, the younger werewolf raised his muzzle. His ears pressed flat against his skull. He touched his nose to Bakura's and a wave of peace flooded both of them. They were closer than mother and child, a bond so strong it went beyond human comprehension. Even in this maddened state of a wolfman, Joey opened the mind link between them with ease.

_Alpha._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _*runs around with happy glee* Hey guys, I'm sorry, but for the longest time I wanted you all to know how Joey transformed. Now, you all may be wondering, "Why the hell now, Shezka? Can't you have posted that AFTER the ending?" Well, my answer to you is NO, I could not! So ha! XD_

_Oh, and later you will understand why I posted Joey's back story. Is this it for his back story? Hell no, it ain't! But don't worry, it isn't a complete continuation, like next chapter I post more of his back story. Thanks for your support so far, guys! Meet here same time, same place for next chapter? _


	12. Affection

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _How many of you have e-readers? I forget the name of the website, but you can actually make word documents into PDF files and post them on there. The e-books are all for free of course, and they have a section for fan fiction. Once I have fully completed Wolfshipping, would you guys like me to turn it into a PDF so you can download it and read it whenever you want? Because I have a nook (not the nook color the original) and I have to say, it's AWESOME! You will never, ever go back to normal books. They're expensive, but when you consider all the free e-book websites out there and able to download them, it easily pays for itself. _

Joey let out a low groan, rolling over in bed and pulling the pillow tighter around his head. He hated it when he woke up to early, when he was so exhausted he felt as if his entire body was paralyzed. His stomach, however, apparently his stomach had other plans as it rumbled impatiently for him to give it food. Oh great, today was Saturday, he had to get up, go grocery shopping, and clean the house. Why the hell should he?

With a sigh, Joey lifted the pillow away and threw it to the foot of his bed. Eyes still closed, he groped for his cell phone and almost knocked it to the ground. Flicking it open he glanced at the screen, squinting at the bright light. Earlier in the year he had hung a heavy blanket in front of his window to block out the sun when he slept late. He hated to wake up like that and preferred to let the sun in on his own time.

_16 missed calls_.

Oh, well, that would explain why he'd woken up so early. Now that he thought about it, Joey was positive he had heard his phone ringing. Shaking his head, he put the phone on silent and tossed it onto his desk again. Closing his eyes again, he lay there with his arm over his eyes for a few more minutes. When he didn't drift back to sleep, Joey finally forced himself to get up from his bed and pull a shirt on laying on his floor.

Last night was still fresh in his mind, and for a moment Joey wished he had lingered afterward to make sure Kaiba cleaned himself up. Semen had coated both males when they were done, but his gecko had taken the brunt of it. After the first time Joey had wiped his eyes clear of tears and sat back, pulling the CEO into his lap. Kaiba had been shaking at that point, his breath quick and ragged. Joey reached up to wipe the brunette's tears away, but Kaiba immediately bit his hand.

He had spun Kaiba around so fast that he became disoriented. He smacked him across the face before throwing him to the ground, quickly mounting him again in a fit of passion. Kaiba didn't try anything after that, only closing his eyes and turning his head away from Joey. As if trying to block out what was being done to his body.

_Why was I crying?_ Joey mentally asked himself, opening the door to his bedroom and peeking out. He felt too tired to begin anything, and according to the microwave it was one o'clock in the afternoon. In the other room his dad snored, taking advantage of the day off to sleep through his hangover before hitting the bars again that night. Joey just rolled his eyes, pushing the door wider and stepping out into the living room. Well, he didn't feel like leaving so he could at least pick up the beer bottles.

Rifling around under the kitchen sink Joey managed to find a trash bag to use. Making a mental list of what he needed to buy at the grocery store. Basically, anything eatable, cheap, and it could last longer than five days once he bought it.

Tossing the empty beer bottles into the trash bag, Joey's mind drifted. He felt….he didn't know exactly what he felt for Kaiba at this point. He honestly hadn't expected the CEO to give in so easily. Sure, tonight he would probably fight him or come up with another way to try and kill his rapist. Kaiba had almost succeeded last night, and what was to stop him from pulling a gun out on him again?

_But he didn't shoot._

Kaiba never pulled the trigger, so what did that mean? Pausing for a moment Joey glanced out the window, as if hoping to see an answer come floating up from the parking lot. Whenever he was with Kaiba, a part of him lost control and he wanted to bury himself within the brunette. He wanted to hold him close and never let go. To hear his beating heart in sync with his own as they made love…LOVE? What the hell, this was a temporary fix for mating season!

Joey hit his own cheek, blushing at the fact. It was his hormones freaking out again, because this time of year his entire body sang with the need to have a companion at his side, even if temporarily. This was why he had to avoid the gang because damn if he lost it while they were around, it would tear the world they knew apart. None of them knew about him being a werewolf, and if they ever found out about Bakura being his alpha Yami would probably pull the "penalty game" on his ass.

Besides, he was just in this for revenge. Kaiba was nothing more than an outlet for his sexual frustration and a switch for controlling his urges. Yet, when he raped the CEO, he kissed him so tenderly. Joey had never imagined a person with such cold cobalt eyes to have hands soft as silk. It seemed almost a sin to have a beautiful body such as his gecko's and yet be so heartless. It was such a waste, it made Joey's blood boil and want to launch into his true form and tear the world apart.

As Joey eventually had three garbage bags full of bottles, napkins, crusted over paper plates, and molds that were probably undiscovered growing out of rotting food, he mulled over next twelve nights he had of Kaiba to himself. After mating season, Kaiba would come to his sense and seek his own revenge. Would he go after Serenity? Yugi, Tristan, and Tea even? True, Kaiba had, despite the odds, become kinder to them but that still didn't stop him from utterly crushing his enemies. For all he could tell, Yami's penalty game on Kaiba had no effect except to him smarter and twice as ruthless as before. What the hell had the pharaoh been thinking at the time?

You couldn't _save_ Seto Kaiba! The man might as well have been born a cyborg for all the emotion he could feel. But…..when he had raped Kaiba that first night. The brunette had cried so easily and for a second, just a second, Joey had felt sorry for him. Kaiba hadn't looked like Kaiba he looked like…a poor kid named Seto. Seto who had been broken by this terrible monster and wanted for his parents to save him, but knowing he was far too old to ask for help. Seto who had no real friends, his only living relative his younger brother, and Joey didn't even know the relationship between the two brothers.

Whenever he saw the Kaiba brothers they always appeared distant between each other. He could tell there was love there, of course. Kaiba was protective over his younger brother as an elder sibling should be, and got pissed as hell whenever the younger was messed with. On his own, however, Kaiba couldn't really defend himself against an opponent like a werewolf, could he?

_Gecko protects Mokuba, but who protects my gecko?_ Joey thought, easily tossing all three garbage bags into the already overflowing dumpster and heading back up to his apartment. Bakura had warned him seasonal mate or not, he would become possessive of Kaiba regardless. If someone harmed the brunette, he might transform on the spot and kill the person without a second thought.

"Keep him separate from Yugi and the others during your mating period. If Yami loses it and threatens Kaiba, even if it's a verbal attack you might end up adding another addition to the pack." Bakura had warned him early on when he had decided to use this means of gaining his revenge on Kaiba. Well, at least his gecko wasn't sociable with the group itself and Mokuba didn't seem to be jumping for joy whenever he saw them as well, so that problem was taken care of as well.

Still, it was the _Seto Kaiba_ himself, owner of the alleged Kaiba Corporation. Seto had to have a war strategy simmering at the back of his mind. The only question now, when would he execute it?

…...

"Seto?" Mokuba asked, peering around the corner into his brother's lab. Seto had claimed he didn't know what the hell had happened to his office back at Kaiba Corp., which he had left a little before midnight and gone straight to bed. Did his older brother think he was a naïve child? There were bags under his older brother's eyes, and by the way he walked he knew Seto must have gotten physical with whomever had caused the damage. His brother limped slightly, he was very subtle, and you had to get close to see it, but Mokuba could easily tell.

At the moment Seto had pulled a chair up to a floor to ceiling window and had spun it around so he could rest his arms on the back of the chair. He rest his head on his forearms, gazing aimlessly out at the clear blue sky as if waiting for something. Every couple of minutes he would close his eyes in deep thought or simple exhaustion Mokuba couldn't tell which. After a moment he came fully into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him.

"Seto? If you're tired, you should go to bed. You're eyes are red and you look like the CEO from hell." Mokuba said, and his brother actually smirked at his comment.

"Everyone calls me the CEO from hell, Mokuba. I'm the 'slave driver' of the corporation world, but who else do you see getting the job done? Certainly not Black Crown or Optical Illusions, their growth has stalled completely while Kaiba Corp. continues to climb the corporate ladder." Kaiba said, and while he sounded proud, his eyes remained empty. As if he recited these facts from a textbook he had been forced to memorize word for word. Mokuba sighed, walking over to his brother's side and gazing out the window with him. He didn't see anything particularly interesting except the guard dogs prowling around in the yard, a pack of vicious canines ready to tear apart the first intruder.

"So, what happened last night?" Mokuba asked, deciding to just be blunt about the whole situation. Seto closed his eyes for a second, then got up from the chair and walked to a work table. On it were spread half finished duel disks of various sizes, shapes, and colors. Their insides exposed with wires spilling out and computer chips scattered about like playing cards.

Composition books filled with Seto's meticulous handwriting were open here and there, with graphs and figures beside them. Honestly, to the untrained eye it was a mess but Seto knew exactly where everything was located. This was the only part of the mansion the staff weren't allowed to enter unless under supervision to clean, and they were forbidden to throw anything away unless it was specifically in one of the wastebaskets and wasn't a crumpled ball of paper.

On the other side of the room on several tables were Seto's computers, asleep at this time of day. On April Fool's Mokuba had come in and put on a different screen saver for each computer to drive his brother crazy. When Seto had first seen it he had just stared at the colorful, but simple joke and had simply turned around and gone back to his duel disks. He still hadn't bothered to change the screen savers back to black blank screens, so Mokuba guessed he secretly enjoyed the change.

Seto picked up a duel disk he had currently been working on, Model X92A3, which opened from what looked like a blue ball set in the center. It was smaller than the Battle City Duel Disk system, and instead of folding out it slid out very easily. Curving around the duelist's body instead of shifting two separate components of the original. Seto had designed it since they had begun to receive complaints about people having to hold their arms out for the duel disk to fully turn on. There had even be account of people hurting themselves with the things, and this new one didn't need to have the hologram machines on either side. The entire computer hard drive was located in the central ball and could generate the holograms easily when facing another duel disk.

Seto idly began to screw in something at the bottom, completely ignoring the question. Mokuba narrowed his eyes, refusing to be turned away by silence. Seto tended to do that when he didn't want to be bothered, but he wouldn't let him escape it this time. He walked over to the table and glared up at his brother.

"Seto!" Mokuba ordered, trying to sound like a commanding vice president rather than a nagging younger brother.

"If you're trying to be like me, you're doing a terrible job of it. I don't whine or nag people. Neither do I repeat myself with a person if I have to discuss something with them." Kaiba said solemnly, his eyes still fixated on the duel disk in his hands. Mokuba let out an exasperated sigh, glaring at his older brother.

"You know what I want to discuss. I'm your brother, not Roland who runs away when you give him your death glare. Now tell me, who the hell trashed your office? No normal human being could do that on their own, or did you just have a bad day at work?" Mokuba asked, trying to lighten the mood but Seto just sighed, putting down the disk.

"I need you to do a background check on Ryou Bakura. I know where he lives, but I suspect there's something else unusual in his background. Also check out Joey Wheeler's background, but also run the name Jonouchi Katsuya through the system." Kaiba ordered, still not meeting his brother's gaze. His voice was commanding, but the tone was tired.

"Did you even hear me?" Mokuba snapped.

"No." Kaiba said bluntly, setting the duel disk down and wandering over to his notes. Was Seto…was Seto _avoiding_ him? Well, pretty obvious but his brother had never acted like this or so obviously hidden the facts from him.

"Fine, I'll do your stupid background checks. Note anything unusual, right? But you know what, Seto? Bullshit on you not hearing me." Mokuba said, a threat in his voice as he stormed out of his brother's lab. Kaiba rolled his eyes, too tired to argue with his younger brother. Besides, what could he possibly say to him? Mokuba wasn't going to pry to deep at this point, but if this association with Katsuya continued then he certainly had signed his own death warrant.

Abandoning his notes, Kaiba left his lab. Being sure to lock the door behind him as he went to his bedroom to sleep. His entire internal clock was thrown off because of that damn mutt, but he couldn't think of a way to keep Katsuya out. Kaiba reached up and touched the silver cross around his neck, the cool metal pressing into the base of his throat. It hung on its chain beside his locket that held Mokuba's picture in it from their time in the orphanage.

As he slid under the cool sheets of his King sized bed, Kaiba felt a shiver run up his spine in the darkened room. Heavy curtains blocked the sunlight from streaming in, but at any moment Kaiba expected Joey to come out of the darkness. Materializing in the room out of thin air and smiling down at him cruelly, his eyes glittering rubies in the dark. The werewolf climbing into bed slowly with him, enjoying the dominance and hopelessness of the situation for his victim. Then his claws retracting to grab Kaiba's wrists and hold them down while he planted a slow line of kisses down his collarbone.

Kaiba's breath caught in his throat and he threw the covers off, his hand automatically flying to the gun hidden on the side of his nightstand. To his surprise, nothing was there. Enough light escaped into the room to allow him to see it was empty save for himself. Kaiba cursed at himself, sliding the gun back into its hiding spot as he laid back down.

Damn Katsuya! Making him jump at his own shadows. Joey never came to him during the day, it would be too risky. All of his staff were there and his top security guards to patrol the mansion. As Kaiba tried to drift off to sleep again, he felt his body respond to the memory of the werewolf. Desire and caution battling each other for dominance as he tossed and turned, trying to ignore the growing problem between his legs.

He had never been touched by any other person like that. Had never trusted another living human being to see him in such a vulnerable state. As he forced himself to ignore his "problem" and began to fall asleep, he dimly recalled a passage from one of his psychology textbooks Gozuburo had forced him to study. Claiming he needed to understand the human mind before he took over the company.

"Each human being, while individually are different, all have fundamental needs that must be fulfilled in order to survive:

_Affection._

These needs are insatiable and infinite in their power over the human race. Without them, a human being will grow depressed and desperate over time. Cases have been studied when a human being is deprived of affection in particular, the subject simply dies with no physical cause or explanation. Only a theory that this need had not been met."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Holy cow that was intense. Anyway, did a little bit of research for this one on human needs, but I only listed the basic ones here. Made up the textbook part myself. So now we begin to see a bit of….attraction? Hmm, interesting. I wonder where this will go. Anyway people, my Uncle's wedding is coming up so I may not update for about two weeks. But still, thank you for all the awesome reviews! You guys seriously serve as inspiration for the story, and I never expected it to turn out like this so fast! Meet you all next chapter! XD_


	13. Not Your Dog

AUTHOR'S NOTE: *_stars wars music in the background__** * **__On a fan fiction far, far away..._

_An authoress slammed the lid of her laptop and broke it..._

_Freaking out, she hurriedly tried to find a way to makeup for her stupidity._

_Luckily, a week later a new laptop with Windows 7 and epic games was aquired._

_This is the worthless fan fiction she wrote after playing Sudoku for five hours out of boredom._

"SHIT! Shit, shit, shit, shit. SHIT!" This barrage of curse words greeted Joey when he entered the lavish apartment later that same evening. He had managed to accomplish all of the menial tasks of the average human being today. So great for him, but now he was curious as to what Ryou was screeching about in the living room.

"What happened?" Joey yelled, kicking off his sneakers next to a neatly placed line of shoes as he came in from the hallway. He saw Ryou on his hands on knees, sleeves rolled up as he was reaching for something under the TV stand. A second later he yelped and pulled his hand out, a line of thin, bloody scratches on the back of his palm. On the couch Bakura scowled at the injury, but promptly ignored his mate as he continued to flip through channels on the TV.

"Ryou found a rat outside." Bakura said, his expression stern. He kept glaring at Ryou every couple of seconds before switching his gaze to the screen. Curious, Joey ventured in further and stood next to the couch, peering at Ryou who comically had his butt sticking in the air.

"Why'd you bring a rat in the house?" Joey asked, dumbfounded. Ryou cursed and bumped his head against his glass TV stand, moaning as he rubbed the sore spot to sit up.

"Bakura keeps calling it rat, but it's not! I found a kitten in the park so I brought it home. Kura-kun here was in wolf form when I got home, and he tried to eat it! Now she won't come out." Ryou complained, glaring at the alpha werewolf. Bakura smirked at the remark and got a DVD thrown at his head in response. Joey smiled; he wished he had someone he could relax with like that. Joke around, argue for pointless reasons, and at one point he had been able to do that. Hang out like a normal human being without a worry except for getting his homework done. Now he had all of eternity to be alone and contemplate his existence with his alpha. He glanced at Bakura who seemed to have sensed his shift in mood, turning his head slightly to eye his underling.

"Ryou." Bakura said, using a no nonsense voice. Ryou stopped what he was doing and sat up, a four week old grungy gray kitten cradled in his hands. The alpha rose, walking over to cup his kittens around his mate's as he gazed down at him seriously.

"I'm sorry, but you can't keep it. Every minute it's here I want to hunt it down and eat it. And not in the cute way, either." Bakura said gently, placing a kiss on the tip of Ryou's nose. The albino's eyes softened a bit as he glanced down at the small bundle of fur in his hands which mewed pitifully. Joey stayed in the background, not wanting to intrude on the intimate moment between the two. A few soft words passed between the mates before Ryou nodded and disappeared down the hall and upstairs. The kitten had begun to mew as he carried it, probably hungry. After Ryou was gone Bakura turned to Joey and fixed him with an icy glare.

"What are you doing here? It's to early for us to leave yet." His alpha snarled, and Joey just shrugged his shoulders. His eyes focusing on the pictures propped up on the mantle beside the plasma screen TV. They were family pictures featuring Ryou and his dad, a few of him when he was younger with his mom and older sister as well. Suddenly feeling tensed, Joey rolled his shoulders as he stepped away from his alpha. Bakura raised an eyebrow in expectation, but he remained silent as the blond wandered off into the kitchen for a snack.

"I just wanted us to leave early, that's all. I had a boring day, and I need my blood boiling. We need to go into the mountains tonight and hunt. How long has it been since either of us has had fresh meat?" Joey said, pulling the bread off the top of the refrigerator. As he began to search through the fridge for sandwich ingredients Bakura lingered behind him impatient for him to continue. Just as the blond had decided to make a tuna sandwich the thief sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Go hang out with Yugi and his friends, Joey. They came by today looking for you." Bakura said, pulling out a chair and falling into it. Joey nearly dropped the butter knife he was holding and turned to his alpha in shock. He hadn't hung out with the gang in….months? No, a whole year almost now, wasn't it? Last year he had tried to keep it up for appearances sake, but his deal with Bakura kept him constantly at Ryou's side. After he had fully gained Ryou's trust and confidence, the albino teen had become open to him and begun to entrust him as his confidante.

To Joey's surprise he found the white haired teen to be a welcome relief from the company of his friends. Over time he had become reluctant located in a constant group of people. His place already established in the higher order of the group and treated like he was an idiot. True, when he had been human he didn't always have common sense and tended to blurt out what was on his mind. That didn't mean, however, he was exempt from having human thoughts and emotions which people assumed he lacked.

As he came to know the other teen he found Ryou wasn't exactly shy. Just quiet and he chose to withhold his thoughts until he saw the right time to speak his mind. He also had a sense of humor which relieved Joey. A bit naïve, perhaps, but with the world so screwed up now a days the blond ended up caring for his new friend's innocence. In this sense Ryou reminded him of Yugi, always wanting to do the best for others. To put them on the right path and support them in their causes. Even Bakura, Joey had to admit, wasn't as "evil" as the pharaoh made him out to be. Bakura, certainly, had no qualms with what he had done to the group of friends in the pass.

He provided no excuses, simply they were a threat to him and so he took them on as a common enemy. Bakura's goal had been to gather the Millennium Items and use them to become human again. The thief didn't want to live forever anymore. He wanted to live and die with Ryou, his first mate is several millennia. The alpha had a mate so many lifetimes ago in ancient Egypt, but he had died due to a "scuffle" with the pharaoh.

Only if Yami knew. Joey had thought, but he pushed it out of his mind. It was none of his business, and Bakura had promised to keep an eye on him until Ryou died. Eyeing his alpha as he cut his sandwich into squares, he considered the offer.

"You sure? The gang might think it weird if I suddenly pop up after dark. It's not like I've been keeping up with them. Tristan thinks I'm clinically depressed over the fact Serenity is falling for him." Joey said, rolling his eyes at the idea. Bakura genuinely smiled at the news and to his surprise, he smiled back at his alpha. Bakura, before hand, had been known to Ryou's parents as the family dog, but Ryou's sister had known about the werewolf secret. Both were unsure how she had found out about the secret, but she had been a close friend of Bakura's before she died in the car accident with her mother.

"Ryou is to busy with his new kitten to pay attention to two mongrels. Go, reassure Yami you don't need an intervention in your life again. He's been sniffing around Ryou again trying to detect my presence, so you'll be doing us both a favor." Bakura stated. Joey didn't reply, biting into his sandwich and almost gagging as the fish flavor flooded his mouth. Damn, he had forgotten to add mayonnaise again!

After eating his failure of a meal, Joey shrugged on his jacket and left the apartment. Upstairs he could here the bathwater running as Ryou cooed over the baby animal. Bakura was probably going to cave in and let him keep the kitten despite the temptation to eat it. It didn't take him long jogging to reach the game shop, which had the CLOSED signed hanging in the window. Upstairs, however, Joey could hear his old friends laughing and talking with each other. It felt so weird, he remembered staying up late on Saturday night with Yugi playing games until the wee hours of the morning. Then waking up around the afternoon, going to the arcade to spend all of their money in one day, and then going back to the game shop for a few last minute duels before he went home.

How long had it been since he'd played a real game? Or dueled for that matter? Maybe he should get back into games, he missed the way it brought people together. The game gave you a topic to talk about, and before you knew it you were joking with your friends. Exclaiming when you made a good move, booing when you made a bad one. Walking up to the front door, Joey raised his hand to knock when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Joey's senses flew into overdrive as his entire body tensed up. Fists raised, he spun on his heels to face his opponent. A figure loomed in front of him and without hesitation Joey punched his stalker in the jaw. He made a solid blow and heard the click of teeth followed by a grunt as the dark figure went down. Hyped up on adrenaline, Joey leapt on top of him pinning the other down with his bodyweight. He grabbed the scruff of the intruder's shirt and brought their faces close together. Snarling a warning when he realized his mistake.

Violet eyes narrowed and glared at him in the pale street lights. Joey choked on his words and let go, scrambling to his feet as he began to blush. Yami wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth, glaring daggers at the blond. Joey turned and even deeper shade of red, his punch had made the game king bite his own tongue! Yami pushed himself to his feet and brushed dust off his arms as he eyed Joey from the corner of his eyes. Joey stumbled over his words, senseless babble coming out of his mouth as he tried to explain. Finally, he found his tongue after a few heart stopping seconds.

"Sorry Yami, I thought you were mugger! Don't sneak up on me like that, I'm jumpy at night." Joey said, wincing at how it sounded as if he was whining. Yami crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Joey's face turned a deeper shade of red as rubbed his hands together, trying to collect his thoughts.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to punch you, man. I'm sorry." Joey apologized sheepishly, but Yami still said nothing. Nervously Joey shifted from foot to foot, unsure of how to go on.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked coolly, still not taking his eyes off the young werewolf. Joey blinked at him in surprise and rolled his eyes.

"To hang out with the gang, man. Maybe a duel a bit, why?" Joey asked, but already he could sense he was in trouble. The tension was thick in between them and he could tell Yami wasn't pleased to see him. Was the pharaoh mad, perhaps, for him not visiting with the gang sooner?

"Again, I ask you. What are you doing here?" Yami said, clearly impatient. Joey gazed back at him, confused by the question. Hadn't he just answered him?

"What are you getting at, Yami? I know I haven't been around Yug for a while, but I've got other stuff going on I have to deal with. Real life, you know?" Joey said, trying to ease the tension. This answer seemed to anger the pharaoh even further and he would have sworn he saw the outline of an eye on the ancient spirit's forehead.

"Real life, hm?" Yami said, his tone cold. Dread crept up Joey's spine as his wolf side began to wake up. Angered to be challenged by such a physically weak opponent, he found himself using all his will to not shift into his true form.

"This 'stuff' you're dealing with. It wouldn't happen to concern a certain king of thieves, would it?" Yami asked, and Joey's blood went cold. He choked on his reply, unsure of how to phrase his association with Bakura. Yami eyed him disdainfully as he tried to think of an explanation to give to the ancient king. Joey licked his lips in anticipation, his mouth suddenly dry.

"It's not what you think." Joey said, mentally berating a second later himself for using the cliche excuse. Yami's eyes narrowed in response, but he offered no reply. Reflected light bounced off the Millennium Puzzle around his neck to shine in Joey's face. The young werewolf raised his chin, unsure of how to proceed. Yami was the closest person to his best friend. How did you explain hanging out with his arch enemy behind his back?

"I ran into some trouble a while back, alright? Bakura helped me out of it and...well, the guy ain't half as bad as everyone makes him out to be. Ye' know?" Joey said, trying to lighten the mood. Unconvinced Yami pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen into his face as he replied.

"Not half bad? I suppose not, considering the fact he only tried to _kill_ Yugi and I, not to mention your _friends_ three different times. Nor the fact he is a thief and stealer of souls, as he so proudly puts it." Yami stated, glaring at the other with a soul piercing gaze. Above them a burst laughter echoed from an open window in Yugi's room. How much Joey wished he could brush the pharaoh aside and pretend he didn't know what he was talking about. Act as if he was forced to serve the thief and dash upstairs to play games with his old friends.

"Bakura doesn't want to kill you. You were just in his way to his goal. He's always believed in a 'means to an end' philosophy, Yami. Besides, Bakura isn't fundamentally evil nor is he good. He can tell you that himself, but he has good intentions." Joey said, trying to reason his way out this situation. Yami titled his head to the side, mulling over what the blond had told him. For a moment Joey hoped the pharaoh would drop the subject altogether, but Yami seemed to grow agitated as he thought the matter over.

"Has good intentions? Joey, his only intentions were to steal the millennium items for his own use! If he isn't 'good' nor isn't exactly 'evil' as you so put it, then why didn't he simply tell me his goal? I could help him if he would simply say something, yet he hides within his ring mourning the loss of centuries! And here I see you at his side, even conversing with his host regularly when you should be with Yugi!" Yami yelled, his face distorted in anger. Joey was surprised the rest of the gang hadn't come downstairs already to see what they were arguing about. He guessed they couldn't hear them above their own laughter.

"Don't treat me like your dog, Yami." Joey said, his voice low and dangerous. All thoughts of trying resolve this issue with peaceful tact had fled his mind. Under his skin he felt the light burning of wolf hairs waiting to thrust out from his skin. He leaned forward, dropping his whispering so the pharaoh was forced to lean in to hear him.

"Frankly, what Bakura does is none of your business. Second, not everyone in this whole damn world goes screaming to you for help. Bakura has a very good reason for wanting those items, and not for what you think. As for me hanging out with Ryou, so what? I'm not inclined to hang out with him 24/7, I have a life too."

"Yugi doesn't need me anymore, Yami. He's man enough now to stand on his own. And with you always peering over his shoulder for trouble, people are terrified of harming him. So I don't see why you perceive me as a threat if I'm with Bakura. Hell, I hardly even talk to Yugi anymore. He's probably forgotten he had ever had me as a friend to begin with." Joey snarled harshly, pulling back to glare at the spirit in turn. Yami's eyes had lost some of their fire, as he began to doubt his own conviction. However, with a renewed determination Yami took a step toward him, bringing their faces inches within each other. Yami was forced to look up in order to keep his gaze locked with Joey's.

"That's not true, Joseph. You haven't heard? Yugi talks about you all the time when we're alone. Tea and Tristan are worried you quit hanging out with them because they tease you so much. No matter what I do or say, Yugi is convinced the reason you're _Ryou's_ best friend now is because he can't stand up for you against Kaiba. He believes he's to weak willed to make a rationale explanation for why Kaiba is the way he is towards you." Yami said, but to his shock Joey just threw back his head and laughed.

Kaiba, Kaiba, KAIBA! It always focused around Kaiba, didn't it? No matter what he did or said, the matter always swung back around to focus on the CEO. Glancing down at Yami's astonished face he smirked unaware of his canines showing in his grin.

"Trust me, Kaiba is the last person I need defending against. You should be defending him, pharaoh." Joey teased, laughing at Yami's alarmed expression. He spun on his heel and walked off, intent on reaching the brunette early tonight. His blood was boiling now, his body felt taut as if poised to hunt. Already he could feel his heart accelerating at the thought of Kaiba underneath him again.

"JOEY! Wait, what are you talking about? What have you done to Kaiba?" Yami called, but Joey ignored him. Instead, he took down the street at a full sprint, heedless of the calls behind him. He wasn't sure, but he thought he might have heard the bell from the game shop ring as if someone had opened the door. Then Yugi calling his name, but for all he cared he meant nothing.

Still running Joey barely felt the pain of his transformation this time. Effortlessly he slid into his wolf form, the slap of sneakers turning into the click of claws against pavement as he continued. He was forced to stop in order to rid himself of his shoes, jacket, and shirt. Joey cursed for still not having enough skill to transform all his clothes along with him. He stowed his clothes under a dumpster before dashing off into the night, heedless of the fact he wouldn't have the protection of Bakura and the concealment of the ring this time.

His mind was blinded by thoughts of Kaiba. In the night, a howl sounded from a golden wolf.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _You know, I really don't like this chapter. It seems pointless to me...why am I posting it then, you ask? Well, quite honestly it's due to the fact that I virtually spent two weeks not working on it. I had the ball rolling ever since chapter one, and since I was forced to stop after chapter twelve it's sorta hard to get it moving again. So I know I seem to be a bit "off" this chapter, but I assure you you're regularly scheduled yaoi chapters are now back. Unless the world suddenly ends, you can count on my updates. Don't forget to review! _


	14. Gecko

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I've been considering what project I should take up after this fic. At first I was going to do another JoeyxKaiba fic, but I figured I would probably be sick of Wolfshipping at that point. So I'm considering doing a HieixYusuke pairing from Yu Yu Hakusho. What do you guys think? Got any pairings you want to see thrown together? _

Kaiba leaned against the headboard watching his bedroom door intently, his gun resting in his lap. He was idly reading a novel as he waited for Joey to walk in through the door. Dressed in his black turtle neck and slacks, Kaiba considered himself ready to receive his unwelcome canine guest tonight. Around his neck in plain sight was his sharpened silver cross for protection against the young werewolf. It couldn't do much initially in the way of actually keeping the werewolf at a distance, but the brunette was hoping for the "once bitten, twice shy" tactic to come into play.

From his previous duels with Joey, he knew the blond had a history of approaching with caution anything that had threatened him in the past. He could still hold power over the situation if he brought into play all of the weaknesses he knew the werewolf to have. At first glance he knew Joey thought himself invincible, but Kaiba had rationalized the situation. There were flaws in the dog's armor even he didn't seem to notice.

As he stared at the door, unable to concentrate on his novel, Kaiba kept reaching up to brush the stitches on his cheek. Earlier the doctor had told him it might have been to late prevent scarring from the four parallel scratches. Even after his two weeks were up, Katsuya would have left his mark on him. At this point he body had already taken enough punishment for a few months. Claw marks ran up and down his back, bruises on his thighs, and scabs on his inner thighs from Joey tearing into him.

Mokuba had reported the background checks earlier, and nothing unusual had come up under the three names. Joey had been a gang back in middle school, however, and hung out with a guy named Hirutani. Apparently the blond had gone back to him temporarily during high school, but Hirutani had ended up in the hospital due to a fall off the roof of a warehouse. That was two years ago, about around the time Joey claimed to have been "turned".

Kaiba leafed through the papers scattered on the other side of his bed, trying for the fifth time to find another lead. Wasn't there anything else from Wheeler's past he could use? There was, of course, always the option of threatening his sister. Serenity was an innocent young girl in her final year of middle school, and it would be a simple task to have her kidnapped and brought to the mansion. He could rape her and then have her released, or even hold her hostage in order to keep Joey under control.

This option left a bad taste in Kaiba's mouth, and despite his better judgment he refused to resort to underhanded means to gain control of the situation. Besides, Serenity was an innocent bystander in all this. She probably wasn't even aware of Joey's condition.

He lay back against the headboard, whipping out his smart phone and and searched for Hirutani's address. The teen would at least give him more insight into Joey's past and perhaps uncover another weakness he hadn't been able to detect. After acquiring the address, Kaiba saved it to a personal file and once again waited for the wolf.

…...

Joey crashed through several trash cans, creating a racket that sent dozens rats scurrying in every direction. He let out a low growl and chased after a couple, even managing to catch one in his powerful jaws. Without a second thought he bit down on the small mammal and heard its spine crack. A low squeak, like the air coming out of tire, came from the small animal before it was reduced to twitching every few seconds.

Blood leaked from the incisions his fangs had made, and Joey dropped the dead animal on the ground. It landed with a soft thud as he bent his head and in a spray of crimson drops ripped off its head. The crunch of bones between his teeth was delicious as he devoured his small snack, finishing everything except for the tale. Joey's stomach growled for more food, but he ignored the need as he turned tale and dashed around to the back of Kaiba's mansion.

Rarely had he ever been able to truly hunt in this form. He enjoyed the simplicity of the world from this point of view. Bakura had told him both forms, wolf and werewolf alike, had their uses. Werewolf served to protect, defend oneself against their enemies. Strike fear in the heart of chaos to make way for order. Wolf was more subtle, while armed for combat it didn't serve much use beyond being in a pack. Wolf meant unity, to observe from the shadows, spy upon the opposing team and formulate a strategy to bring them down. Sniff out weaknesses before reporting to the werewolf to execute the plan. Neither was stronger than the other, but each had their purpose.

_Maybe I truly am a dog. _Joey thought, silently laughing at the thought. If so, he had it pretty good. Dogs knew right from wrong from the day they were born. Sacrifices had to be made at times and they understood this. If you fell on hard times, you worked harder to keep yourself afloat. So simple, and yet no one seemed to understand this concept. Well, no one human, anyway.

As he came up to the fence behind the mansion, the guard dogs immediately began baying and barking at him. A pack of dobermans with clipped ears and tales, that came barking and growling right at him. They skidded to a stop about three yards away, barking and snarling in order to scare him off. Joey glared at the dogs from the fence, daring them to get closer. Dogs were terrified of him in this form since they could smell the wild in him. He let out a low growl that sent the entire pack whimpering and crying in the opposite direction. A few minutes later they ventured back, growing bolder when they noticed he hadn't moved from his spot.

Joey gave up, simply shifting back into human form. He wasn't going to play with these mutts if they were just going to stand there barking all night. He let loose another growl from between his teeth, surprised at how savage he sounded in his own human skin. The dobermans stopped their barking, staring at him disbelief as their small brains tried to process what had just happened. A few let out tentative whines but remained quiet for the most part. Rising to his feet, Joey scaled the fence and easily dropped on the other side.

He shushed the dogs when they began to whine again, coming closer and stopping within a yard of him. To them, he was a familiar figure, a person who attracted them despite his transformation. Joey petted the dogs, quickly moving among them as he went to a back door he knew was always left unlocked by one of the security guards.

It was simple enough to sneak past the guards in this form. He avoided the cameras as well, moving into their blind spots as the cameras scanned the hallways for intruders. Honestly, Kaiba thought this was state of he art security? He would have been better off locking all his doors and windows, setting up motion detectors, and save money from firing his guards.

Joey scented Kaiba to his bedroom, and stopped before the door. He didn't hear anyone moving on the other side of the door, but he knew very well Kaiba might have planted a trap on the other side. He hesitated, wondering if he should open the door. For all he knew the CEO could have a gun pointed at him loaded with silver bullets. Just in the movies, he would shoot and no more werewolf infestation.

Joey debated his reasoning, wondering if he should just come back later with Bakura in tow. NO! He had come here all the way by himself, hadn't he? Despite his alpha warning him to venture to the brunette alone, Joey was positive he had the sense to not go to far.

Kaiba was located on the far side of the mansion, where virtually no one ventured to report to him. The east side was off limits, it was his domain in the entire place. Mokuba was located clear on the west side, so there would be no problem of someone overhearing him rape Kaiba. Still, Joey snatched his hand from the handle again as he thought of all the likely scenarios of marching right into a trap. He shook his head, there would be no choice. He wasn't going to wait three hours for his alpha to hurry up and get here.

Taking a deep breath, Joey turned the door knob as silently as he could and threw the door wide open. For a split second he expected to be blown into a gazillion piece. A swat team to flood the empty room and drag him off to a lab hidden under the Sahara. A huge silver cage to drop on him from above and thus trapping him for Kaiba's amusement. An oddity to show his business guest, the only person alive to own a canine which could morph into a supernatural creature. Or even, the less glamorous and realistic outcome, to be shot in the head with silver bullets.

Instead, Kaiba was sitting up in bed clearly comfortable. He seemed absorbed in the book in his hand. Momentarily the CEO glanced up, but blinked owlishly before returning his focus to the pages. Joey froze in the doorway, expecting a reaction from the brunette, but none came. After a moment he shut the door behind him and came further into the room.

Kaiba had a huge bed in here as well, but this space certainly looked more lived in than the rest of the mansion. Business reports were scattered about the bed, a few shoved unceremoniously to the side before sliding to the floor. On a huge dresser with a mirror sat Kaiba's duel disk, but no deck in it. Beside it was a picture of Mokuba when he had been younger, perhaps ten. On the far side of the room burgundy velvet drapes were drawn closed against the night. The only light coming from the small lamp situated on Kaiba's nightstand.

Joey was struck by how relaxed the CEO appeared to be in his environment. Clearly work wasn't an issue at the moment as read his novel, completely ignoring his rapist. Joey didn't detect any signs of uneasiness coming from the brunette and Kaiba took no notice of him. He turned a page and kept reading, his ocean blue eyes never peering over the top of the novel. Joey waited a few heart beats, then decided he needed to do something.

"Hey." Joey said, surprised by how calm it sounded. He had meant it to sound harsh, cruel. Thankfully, it caught Kaiba's attention and the brunette looked up from his book, staring at Joey expectantly.

"Why aren't you scared?" Joey asked, then mentally kicked himself for asking such a stupid question. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"I'm supposed to be scared?" Kaiba said, clearly bored. Joey blinked in astonishment, completely thrown. Earlier he had felt powerful, but Kaiba's attitude didn't make sense. The man was human, wasn't he? Shouldn't he be begging and crying for him to leave by now?

"Well, yeah. Like before, you were crying." Joey said matter of factually. Kaiba blinked at this information as if it were new to him.

"Since when?" Kaiba asked, and the way he stated it, the question sounded innocent. As if he truly had no memory of such a thing ever happening. Joey stared at the CEO in disbelief, he smelled no deceit on the CEO. Confused, Joey backtracked and tried to save face.

"Last night, after I had my way with you. You were sobbing your eyes out! Now you're telling me you don't remember?" Joey snarled, frustrated by the fact his presence didn't strike fear in the CEO's heart. Kaiba just blinked at him dumbly, and the hint of a smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth. His entire demeanor changed from one of complete naïve innocence to arrogance of knowing something his opponent didn't.

Joey knew that look.

Kaiba had worn it right before he had delivered the killing blow when dueling him at KaibaCorp island. The same glint of in his eye when he stepped up on the edge of the castle, threatening to fall off the edge of Yugi attacked. Kaiba's entire posture would change. His back became a rod of iron, his feet planted firmly on the ground in a fighting stance. Cerulean eyes pentrating as they glared at his opponent with the hint of a smirk. Knowing victory was certain, he had won, basking in the moment before the blow.

Kaiba dropped his novel, and hiding behind it had been a handgun. Kaiba pulled back the safety catch and pointed it at Joey's head. His smirk widened when Joey's face turned pale at the sight of the weapon. Joey's chest swelled as he glared daggers at the brunette, pissed he had fallen for the same trick AGAIN! A low chuckle escaped soft, pale lips as the CEO sighted the gun down at his rapist's head.

"Honestly, Wheeler, I even gave you a chance to take the book away from me. I think the question here is do _you_ remember last night? Concealment and ambush is the oldest tactic in the world. Why? Because it works so effectively, and idiots like you fall for it time and again." Kaiba lectured, rising from the bed and stepping closer to the werewolf. Joey let out a low growl, daring the brunette to come any closer.

"Go ahead, do your worst gecko. I'm just gonna come back pissed off and take out on your ass." Joey hissed, smirking when he saw Kaiba flinch. Oh, so the CEO was scared? He certainly had bravado tonight, he would give him that much.

"These are silver bullets, Wheeler. You won't be pushing any lead out." Kaiba said, taking another step closer. The problem with silver bullets, he had found out, they didn't conform to the barrel of the gun like lead bullets did when shot. Making for poor aim, so you had to shoot your target dead on to have any hope of hitting them. Joey raised his head to the CEO as if to make it easier for him to shoot. Kaiba's finger tightened on the trigger as he willed for the gun to go off.

Joey waited, but nothing happen. Human and werewolf stood in tense silence, waiting for the spell to be broken by the gunshot. Joey couldn't smell if Kaiba was lying or not, the subtle changes in scent he could usually use to tell were blocked by an awful cologne cloying up the air. The werewolf wrinkled his nose, wishing it didn't have to end with him thinking of the stench coming off his prey.

Kaiba tried to pull the trigger a second time, but his index finger only twitched. He began to panic when Joey tilted his head to the side like puppy. Inquisitive as to why he hadn't been put to sleep yet. Kaiba's mouth went dry as, for the third time, he forced his finger to tighten the trigger. His hand moved slightly, but only to loosen his hold on the trigger. Joey was beginning to smile as he walked over to the brunette.

The barrel of the gun pressed up against his tan chest, slick with sweat from sprinting through the streets. Joey leaned into the hard metal as he brought his face closer to Kaiba's. The werewolf's eyes were dark with lust as he panted slightly in need. Joey lightly blew on Kaiba's face, making a lock of hair fall in the panicked brunette's face. He hadn't noticed before, but Kaiba actually had bangs. They were just brushed to the side and arranged neatly his head. He let out a low chuckle, imagining ruffling Kaiba's hair for the sake of making him look messy.

Stepping back, Joey bent over and began to lick the barrel of the gun. Kaiba's eyes widened in astonishment as Joey carefully licked up the length of the barrel. His burgundy eyes stayed locked on Kaiba's as he worked his way to the edge. The blond let out a low moan for effect that made the brunette blush fiercely. Joey smirked, flicking his tongue into the entrance of the barrel as he continued to moan and groan, writhing with ecstasy.

Joey had to restrain himself from not bursting out laughing at the sight of Kaiba's face. His eyes were bulging out of his head as he hungrily watched Joey give his gun a blow-job. Joey continued his ministrations, working his way down the barrel until he met Kaiba's fingers. Gently, he untangled the handle from Kaiba's fingers, and kissed each digit on the tip. A small gift for Kaiba not shoot him on the spot. From the corner of his eye he saw Kaiba's eyes begin to clear as he realized what had just transpired. His face turned pale when Joey smiled in acknowledgment, lightly curling Kaiba's fingers into a fist and putting down at the CEO's side. Twirling the gun between his fingers on his spare hand as he straightened up to look the CEO in the eye.

"You're cute when you're scared. Did you know that? When you get like this I don't know if I should pick you up and protect you, or take you into some dark corner and have my nasty way with you." Joey purred, turning the gun and pressing the barrel right underneath Kaiba's chin.

"Now, should I lodge this sucker into your brain or do you wanna suck me off?" Joey said in low, husky voice. Kaiba visibly gulped, his blue eyes blazing as he glared at the blond. Kaiba refused to speak, even when Joey pulled back the catch with an audible click as he pressed his body against Kaiba's. It annoyed him the brunette was slightly taller than him by a few inches. Joey stepped back, but kept the gun trained on Kaiba as he motioned with his hand.

"On your knees." Joey ordered, and Kaiba complied silently. He continued to glare at the blond, but his posture was oddly compliant despite his earlier arrogance. Joey shoved the gun in the brunette's face with a smirk.

"Lick it." Joey hissed, letting out a low growl when Kaiba didn't lean in. Kaiba hesitated, but tentatively licked the barrel of the gun. Running his tongue up the handle as he had seen Joey do. Joey bit his lip, trying to fight down the urges racing through his body. He wanted to turn into his true form and take Kaiba that way, but doing so could possibly kill his gecko.

Joey dropped the gun, grabbing Kaiba the scruff of his shirt and hauling him to his feet. There was no resistance as the underdog pulled him close, and kissed him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I feel sorry for my boys. They're so confused about their feelings! It's nice to see these two finally coming around to a sort of...understanding? Meh, hot werewolf action next chapter! _


	15. Don't Cry Wolf

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Wanna know a secret about last chapter? Huh, huh? __**waits until screaming and squealing fangirls are silent**__ I almost deleted the last part of Chapter 14! Why? I didn't think it was up to par, because I had forgotten originally what it was I wanted to type and the gun part was on a whim. I actually got the licking gun idea from a puppyshipping doujinshi I read called Adultery Innocence, I think? I'll have to check later but here we go on the next chapter! _

_Oh, WAIT! You there! Yes you, the crazy person still reading!_

_LOL_

_Okay, but seriously, I've been looking for a writing partner/beta to work/chat/shoot fan ficition ideas with since my last partner, Yume, is busy graduating from the living hell we all know as high school. Congrats by the way, SIS! XD Hope you have an awesome year in 2011 and free yaoi for life!_

_And for those of you interested in being a writing partner/beta, please just send me a PM on my profile. Much appreciated! And thank you for all the reviews and support you guys have given me thus far!_

"No, no, NO! Again, you dumb fuck! How many times do I have to tell you!" Bakura screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing Joey back against the concrete wall. The blond landed with a thickening thud against the wall, his head cracking against the concrete. Completely unfazed the newly turned werewolf flew at thief again, fangs at the ready and foam flying at the mouth. Bakura caught Joey again, use his arm to block the young werewolf's snapping jaws and forcing his chin up with his forearm. He ignored the slashes delivered to his body and easily grabbed Joey under his thigh, lifted him up, and tossed him across the room again. This time Joey landed hard on his shoulder and seemed to come to his senses.

Shining ruby eyes faded to piercing brown, glaring at the white haired thief. A snarl was at his lips but Bakura stared him down. It had been nearly a month since Bakura had turned him. Since then, the thief had kept him locked up in a hidden warehouse outside of town. Usually, when Bakura showed up they were "training" so he could learn to control his urges and maintain his human form. Every time a normal person walked by, it took all of Joey's self control to not go tearing after them and ripping their throat out.

"Gimme the meat." Joey growled, his stomach rumbling in protest. He hadn't eaten in the last three days and it felt as if he were starving. It didn't help the meat was fresh, a rabbit Bakura had run down on his way there in order to entice the young werewolf. Just staring at it Joey began to salivate and he felt the searing pain of the needles pushing through his skin. Each one a pin prick of fire as he writhed on the ground, screaming in agony. It only lasted a minute, but afterward Joey was curled up in a small ball sobbing and crying.

"Come on, you act like you're dying." Bakura snarled, walking over and kicking Joey in the back. His methods were harsh, but effective. Joey flinched, but only from surprise because he expected the kick to hurt. Instead, it only left an ache in the middle of his back as he rose to his feet, limbs shaky from his almost transformation. So far, he had only lingered in a hybrid state where his teeth and nails sharpened, becoming canines and claws. Eyes glowing red he lost himself in instinct only wanting to eat.

"I wish I would die. That way I won't feel like hell every time I'm about to...change." Joey finished lamely, his cheeks blushing crimson as he said it. Bakura smirked at him cruelly, how this sadist had ever ended up with Ryou was beyond the blond. Better to not ask, he might get his head bashed against the wall like last time.

"Practice makes perfect, Joseph. Every time you transform, your body gets used to it. The pain fades away after a time, and pretty soon it becomes only a fleeting nuisance in your mind. I've met one or two werewolves who even claimed it was a euphoria for them to transform." Bakura lectured, but he had already lost the focus of his pack member. Joey was staring hungrily at the dead rabbit, forcing Bakura to step in his line of sight in order to get his attention. Catching himself, Joey took a deep breath to calm himself and instantly regretted it. The sweet scent of the freshly slaughtered rabbit flooded his senses and for a moment his entire sight faded to block out his surroundings until he only saw that small, furry corpse. Bakura let out another warning growl which brought Joey back to his senses.

"Control, Joseph, CONTROL! If you aren't even able to do that, I really will have to kill you. And then where would we both be? I would have to tell Ryou what happened to you, the Pharaoh and his gang would kill me, and your sister would be without her older brother!" Bakura shouted in the younger werewolf's face. Joey nodded, holding his breath to try and keep his wits despite his growing hunger.

Bakura glared at him a beat longer before returning to his post of guarding the rabbit carcass. The goal was simple, Joey had to wait until patiently at least four yards away until Bakura gave him the meat after a certain allotted amount of time. Of course, the blond thought such a simple task would be easy to achieve, but no. He literally had to stand or sit there for Ra knew how long until his alpha deemed it safe for him to eat.

"You know what?" Joey said after a while. He had sat down cross legged on the cold floor after twenty minutes, staring at the far wall in boredom. Trying to ignore the gnawing howl of his stomach.

"No, what?" Bakura questioned him, bemused.

"I fucking hate your guts right now." Joey said bluntly. His alpha only laughed at him in response.

…...

He couldn't tell what his true intentions were. Who could? They had kissed like this before as long lost lover's might. As Romeo would greet Juliet after a long day of waiting and wanting, eager to meet her that night. The kiss grew fiercer and more heated, Kaiba practically choking on Joey's tongue as the blond shoved it down his throat. The only thing Kaiba could was to try and push back with his own, but he was completely at the mercy of this animal.

Joey nearly forced Kaiba to bend over backwards as he took him to the bed, the gun forgotten on the floor. Underneath his clothes Kaiba felt the sharpened cross pressing against his chest. Leaving its imprint on him as Joey had the first night of their meeting. Kaiba's legs bumped into the bed, causing him to fall backward with the werewolf on top. Joey was clearly getting more heated as he began to make-out more fiercely with his victim. His hands growing urgent as they roamed up and down Kaiba's body.

Kaiba's hands were caught in between them as he tried to shove the horny werewolf off with no such luck. Joey just let out a low growl, causing his chest to vibrate as he ground his hips into the brunette's. Kaiba squirmed, wishing he could reach under his shirt and stab the damn mongrel in the neck!

_He's moving fast today._ Kaiba thought warily, and right then Joey pulled back.

Kaiba was half on the bed, his legs hanging over the edge with Joey straddling his hips. The blond blinked down at him, as if trying to figure out what to do next. Kaiba glared at him, imagining a thousand different tortures he could do to the younger male. It was pretty clear from his point of the view the blond had an erection he wanted to tend to, and it was maddening to have him sitting there staring at him as if he was waiting for _him_ to do something. If Joey only hadn't been so close, he could have grabbed the cross in time and stabbed him by now.

"We're doing things a bit different tonight, gecko. You've been good so far, except for the whole gun episode. Didn't we discuss this last night? Uh, I swear you're a masochist. I bet you _love_ it kinky." Joey snorted, shifting into a comfortable position on top of Kaiba. Kaiba glared daggers at him, narrowing his eyes in a silent threat.

"What do mean, _different_? You've already raped me, seen me at my lowest, forced me to give you a blow job, and strip for you. If anything, there isn't anything you _haven't_ done to me that isn't a monstrosity unto itself. You've clearly established your dominance over me, so what else is there?" Kaiba said bitterly, and Joey let out another warning growl. Then the blond stopped and seemed to think over what his victim had just said. A slow, cruel smirk began to spread across his face as he leaned over Kaiba, supporting himself with one hand next to the brunette's head.

"You think we're almost over, gecko? Let me tell you, for me, that's just the basics! Beginner stuff, something an inexperienced jackass can do if he has cheap internet porn. Other than the strip dance, you've been a pretty poor fuck." Joey stated, and he saw Kaiba's mind click at this new information. For a minute his face cleared, but his anger returned with a vengeance as nearly spat at the werewolf.

"A poor fuck? You hardly seemed to be complaining about it the last couple of nights! How many people have you slept with than, Wheeler? Do they pay you or you pay them?" Kaiba hissed, his eyes blazing cold fire. Joey felt his werewolf side rise and began to see red at the edge of his vision. If the CEO didn't shut up, he would lose his cool for sure and transform right on top of him.

"Shut up, gecko. You don't know anything about me." Joey said, his own voice sounding distant to his own ears. As if he stood at the end of a long hallway hearing himself talk on the other side. Kaiba snorted, unfazed by the veiled threat.

"Do I? I know more about you than you let on to your precious friends. You were in a gang all through middle school, your father is an abusive drunk, your parents had a divorce when you were only ten...am I missing anything? Other than the fact that your a complete failure as a human being?" Kaiba said, but his voice sounded muffled to Joey. Like a blanket had been thrown over his head as he strained to hear him. In his mouth his teeth had begun to turn to canines again.

"Did anyone tell you I'm not human anymore? I just happen to look like one." Joey said, his voice holding no emotion in it. He didn't see Kaiba reaching under his shirt as the change began to overcome him, washing away his consciousness, his thoughts fading away to five basic senses and instincts.

"Whether you think you're human or not, you're still a failure. After this is over, do you know what will happen? I don't think you've ever considered the consequences of your actions, Katsuya."

_Why can't I hear him?_ Joey thought right before his mind sank into an abyss of blood.

…...

"How long did it take you to control your...urges?" Joey asked, six months into their training. Bakura claimed the blond was making progress, but Joey hardly believed him. He still couldn't ignore the sight of fresh meat for much longer than an hour and a half. Even less if a person was in the room, but those were random hobos Bakura picked up off the street. Afterward his alpha would wipe their memories, leave a hundred bucks in their pockets with various bills, and dump them outside a homeless shelter the next morning.

Bakura paused to think this over for a minute. Then he started laughing, tears streaming down his face. Joey would have laughed along with him if it wasn't for the fact Bakura never laughed. His laughter sounded hysterical, desperate.

"Two or five hundred years, I've lost track after all this time. Well, it was quite a bloody road I traveled down to reach this point, Joseph. You're lucky, you will never taste human flesh." Bakura said calmly, and Joey straightened up at the suggestion. He had been fully fed today and there was no reason for him to lose his temper with the senior werewolf around.

"What do you mean? Y-y-y-you _ate_ people?" Joey said, panic in his voice. He knew he had an urge to hunt people, to actually _eat _someone...

"Exactly. To a werewolf people are the ultimate prey. Their taste is rich, bitter yet slightly sweet, like a young veal. One werewolf once told me he thought they tasted buttery." Bakura said, but Joey was already gagging. He swallowed, trying not to throw up when the elder werewolf smirked at him teasingly.

"You're sick! People don't taste like that!" Joey shouted, louder than he intended. His voice wavered to his annoyance, unsure of himself. Bakura smirked, brushing back a lock of his hair and cracking up in genuine laughter this time.

"Tis true! I'm not lying, Joseph. I've met many werewolves over the years who consistently practice eating people. It's not cannibalism, because we're no longer human. I myself haven't eaten a human in at least twenty years now." Bakura stated proudly, but Joey's face went pale. Twenty years?

"I thought you didn't eat people anymore." The blond said quietly, and the tension thickened in the warehouse. Bakura went silent for a few minutes, then let out a deep sigh as he turned to his pack mate, completely serious this time.

"Joey, I will admit I shouldn't enjoy eating human flesh, but I do. I don't do it on purpose. Take caution, Joseph, because no amount of training can truly stop your urges. In a bar and a person says the wrong thing to you. Someone you love comes home one day covered with bruises. You go out one night, and you thought it was a dream, but in the morning you see the news."

"I know Yami hates me for what and who I am. But sometimes, Joey, you can't help yourself. The major weakness of being a werewolf is how caring you are of those close to you. Wolves are naturally family animals, they live in packs most of their lives. It's not an excuse, but it is the truth. I pray, for your sake, you never have to go through the pain and suffering I did." Bakura said, and even though his eyes were clear, Joey had a sense his alpha was crying. Bakura was gazing at the far wall, caught up in his memories. The blond remained silent, awkwardly picking at his nails.

"What about Ryou?"

"Hm?" Bakura said, turning his attention back to his pack mate. Joey sighed, scratching the back of his head as he talked.

"Well, you once told me you love Ryou. Ryou is your mate, right? So what about him? You said you hate having to live forever, and once Ryou dies you'll kill yourself soon after. Why don't you just ask him if he wants to be a werewolf, too? I'm sure he'd say yes, he'd probably be thrilled." Joey said, trying to change the subject. Bakura just stared at him for a beat longer before shaking his head and rising from the floor.

"I'll tell you another time, Joey. Now, why don't you rest? You're not eating for the next week and a half."

…...

Kaiba yanked the cross off his neck, hearing the thin chain snap as he drew the sharpened silver cross from beneath his shirt. Above him Joey's face had begun to elongate into a muzzle. His eyes glowed crimson as fur sprouted from every pore in his body. Joey's ears sharpened to points as he let out a snarl, pulling back and snapping at the air in front of him. His canines clicked as his maw shut, sending a shiver up Kaiba's spine.

Fumbling with the cross, Kaiba turned the sharpened point towards Joey's exposed throat and stabbed. At the last minute Joey twisted to the side and the CEO ended up stabbing the werewolf's shoulder. A howl of anguish ripped through the room, making goosebumps appear on Kaiba's arms. His blood went cold when those crimson eyes locked on him. The golden werewolf bared his fangs at Kaiba, a low growl vibrating in his chest.

A sizzle came from the wound, along with a wisp of smoke as it burned. Before, Joey had flown across the room when the cross had burned his tongue. Now, he reached up with a clawed hand and wrapped his fingers around Kaiba's wrist. Kaiba didn't let go of the cross, his breathing ragged as he tried to calm his pounding heart. Joey twisted Kaiba's wrist and forced it down to the brunette's side. The cross slid out easily, leaving a blackened hole in its wake.

Kaiba was gripping the cross so hard his knuckles turned white. He could feel the blood pounding through his veins as above him the werewolf sniffed the air. His lips fell back over his fangs as he glared down at Kaiba. Reaching down with surprising precision the werewolf undid the zipper of Kaiba's plants.

Kaiba's breath hitched as he struggled against the werewolf's iron grip. He tried to grab the cross with his other hand in order to stab Joey in the eye, but was stopped. Joey grabbed both wrists in one hand, in werewolf form Joey's hands were twice the size of Kaiba's. He pinned them against Kaiba's chest as he slid the CEO's pants off. Next reaching up and slicing Kaiba's shirt with his spare claw.

Behind Joey, Kaiba heard a soft knock at the door. He opened his mouth to call out a warning but above him the werewolf opened his muzzle, fangs dripping thick saliva that splattered on Kaiba's face.

"Seto?" Mokuba said, peering into the room.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I apologize, I really did mean to put in hot werewolf action this chapter! But as you can see I got a bit carried away with the plot, but no worries! I'm just trying to finish this fic by June 20__th__ because that's my birthday. As my birthday present to myself I want to have finished my very first multi-chapter yaoi fanfic! XD_

_If all goes well I should be updating much quicker than usual. I'm eager to read over the finished product of Wolfshipping to see how it all flows! Hopefully, I'll update again this Monday, so wish me luck!_


	16. Rapere me Voles

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Gah! What have I done? Making you guys wait so long, well, I'm still alive as you can clearly see. Or is read? Hmmm...well, the internet went out so that's why I took an involuntarily hiatus all of a sudden. I think I may have stumbled onto an excellent new fan fiction idea while on hiatus, but I'll tell you all later. ;)_

Mokuba had heard what sounded eerily like wolf howl coming from down the hallway. It freaked him out and made him feel as if he was starring in a black and white horror film. Mokuba had been on his way to confront his brother about the background checks he'd been told to research that day. He had meant to wait until tomorrow in the morning when his brother's defenses were lowered, but curiosity had got the better of him after a few hours. A constant nagging in the back of his head reminding him of what happened when his older brother tried to deal with problems on his own.

After his older brother had woken up from his nap, he'd wandered about the house with an air of apprehension about him. Several times Seto had yelled at the household staff if they happened to get in his way by accident. It got to the point where Mokuba had to step in and say something to his older brother. Seto had brushed him off and disappeared back into his lab until night hit then supposedly went to bed.

If he didn't know any better, Mokuba would have called Seto paranoid. On top of which the small, humane part of him was worried about his brother even though he refused to admit it aloud. Seto never acted like a child, minus the fact his brother did tend to sulk at times.

When he opened the door to his older brother's room he expected Seto to glare at him coldly and send him away. Perhaps even ignore him and pretend he wasn't even there. It took him a few moments to register there was a monster on top of his older brother. And by the looks of things, that monster was about to rape his older brother.

…...

Joey turned his head when he heard the scream. In the doorway he smelled a scent nearly identical to Kaiba's and wondered who this new intruder was. His werewolf mind registered a young child standing there, staring in horror. Underneath him he felt his victim writhing and twisting to get free. Joey let out a warning growl, his brain wrestling with his body with the desire to mate and the need to get rid of this witness. Hunting instincts won out when Mokuba turned pale and stepped away from the doorway. White as a sheet, he spun on his heel and raced down the hallway. Already his hand was groping for his necklace to push the emergency button that would bring a small army of bodyguards racing to his location.

Beind him, Mokuba heard the tearing of cloth and a yell of alarm from his brother. He imagined rancid breath on the back of his neck as he skidded around a corner, practically crashing into a wall as he sprinted around the corner at top speed. He needed to buy time to press the damn button! Why in the name of heaven did he insist on wearing a vest instead of a conventional suit like his brother?

Just as his hand wrapped around the accursed necklace, finally having found its mark Mokuba ran head on into a pair of legs. He bounced back onto his butt and was disoriented for a few seconds. He blinked, momentarily confused and looked up into a tanned face with narrowed brown eyes glaring down at him. Around his neck dangled a golden ring which glinted mendaciously in Mokuba's opinion. He glared at this new intruder, his fingers instinctively clinching the necklace in a tight grip.

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked, keeping his voice cold and neutral. The man raised an eyebrow, not even glancing up when he heard a snarl from down the hall.

"No one of consequence." Bakura said, just as his ring began to glow. Mokuba opened his mouth to say something, but a second later his pupils widened and his face went blank. The boy began to fall backward but Bakura quickly caught him, gently leaning the young Kaiba against the wall to prevent further injury. Down the hall, he heard Joey come pounding around the corner on all fours, his tongue hanging out of his maw as he came right at his intended prey.

Joey skidded just short of Bakura, his ears and tail pricked at his Alpha. Bakura glared at the werewolf, planting himself between the two. Joey's ears laid back, he let out a half-hearted growl in response to this confusing situation. He wanted to devour the hunk of meat behind Alpha, but he dare not attack with him clearly in a way. Standing his ground, Bakura glared the werewolf straight in the eye as he spoke.

"Joseph, come back. Do you hear me? That's an order, turn back _now_. I didn't train you to lose control this easily, especially over such weak prey." Bakura instructed, keeping his tone commanding. At first Joey didn't appear to respond to his command, but then a subtle ripple went through his entire body. Slowly, he began to revert to his human form. Bakura was alarmed it took the younger werewolf so long to turn back into a human, but he didn't voice his concerns when Joey finally stood before him. Red eyes glinting darkly from beneath his bangs at his alpha as he observed the body behind him. Bakura figured Joey probably had a good idea of what had transpired while in his other form.

"You stopped me?" Joey said, his voice devoid of emotion. Bakura glared at his pack mate, glancing down at the limp boy behind him.

"Do you know what you almost did?" Bakura hissed, turning back to his charge stepping closer so their faces were only inches apart.

"You almost tasted human flesh! You're only advantage over the rest of your kind is you haven't tasted the _forbidden meat_! Once you do, you can never truly go back, Joseph. Your body will hunger for it each time you turn and eventually you'll give in to the temptation." Bakura instructed, his eyes beginning to shine with red light as he resisted the urge to throttle the blonde's throat. Joey gave him a curt nod, his entire body tensed and pulsing from his recent chase. In his mind it had been to short, he had wanted to drag it out longer. Bakura inspected him for a moment, snorted, and waved a hand to the young werewolf as he turned his back to him.

"Go back to your precious little lizard. I'll take Mokuba back to his room and wipe his memory. I already cast the spell so you shouldn't have any trouble." Bakura instructed, deciding to save the real punishment for later. In this state Joey could only comprehend simple terms so it would be best to keep conversation to a minimum.

Joey nodded silently, his eyes still glittering as he turned around and strolled back to Kaiba's room. Bakura sighed, turning around and hefting Mokuba into his arms as he went to deposit the boy in his own room. The boy was surprisingly light in his arms, it reminded Bakura of when Ryou had been small. How the albino had stayed up till twilight waiting for him to return home. Bakura had to wonder, if this temporary relationship with Kaiba might turn into a permanent one.

Joey stormed back into Kaiba's room, face set in stone as he glared at the brunette. Kaiba's eyes narrowed in challenge as he casually leaned up against the head board. The CEO had discarded his ruined shirt, giving Joey a full view of his alabaster chest. He'd also slipped his pants back on, but for anyone watching him Kaiba appeared to be brooding. His arms were crossed, the gun cocked arrogantly to the side in his spare hand, as if he didn't need it to defend himself. Around his neck hung his silver cross, glinting in the pale light from the lamp. Joey watched the brunette warily as he approached, being sure to keep the gun in sight as he drew closer to the bed.

Kaiba smirked at him smugly, no hint of hesitation from earlier. To him, Joey appeared nothing than a mere passing distraction for his amusement. His cobalt eyes followed the werewolf as he circled around to his side of the bed, but still the brunette did not raise the gun. He had pulled the trigger back, but didn't seem alarmed his rapist came closer. Joey couldn't detect any hidden motives by his gecko's expression, but then Kaiba was infamous for his poker face. Finally, Joey drew up to the side of the bed, hovering a mere few inches from his intended target. Kaiba coolly flipped back a lock of hair, focusing his cobalt eyes on Joey's ruby ones. They stayed locked in their stalemate of wills for a few moments, then Joey let out a low growl.

He snarled and leaped on top of the slim brunette, forcing his arms down to his sides without any resistance. Kaiba's eyes narrowed in response, but he didn't fight back as Joey leaned forward and shoved his tongue down his throat. The kiss was fierce and passionate, promising pain if he chose to resist. Low growls kept issuing from the blonde's throat as he ground his hips against Kaiba's, letting out a low moan. Kaiba pulled his legs in slightly at the contact, but relented under the blonde's ministrations.

Kaiba dropped the gun, forgotten on the edge of the bed as he wrapped his arms around Joey's neck and pulled him closer. The werewolf responded, grinding his hips with bruising force into the CEO's uttering a low moan into the kiss. Kaiba felt a burning in his neck, liquid fire spreading from the imprint of his bite mark down his spine straight his groin. He arched his hips into Joey's his rationality melting away as he fell into pure sensational bliss.

Between them the silver cross burned an imprint into Joey's skin, but the werewolf didn't even seem to notice the pain as he slid his pants off. Kicking them to the floor impatiently as he stripped Kaiba again, and they soon followed to the floor as well. Both naked, Joey hung over Kaiba supported by his arms and gazed down at the CEO. Sapphire orbs gazed lustily up at him, clearly annoyed Joey had stopped right in the middle. Scratches along Kaiba's thighs and sides had scabbed over, and bruises stood out in stark contrast against his pale skin.

Joey felt his blood begin to run cold when he saw the damage done to Kaiba. Had...had he _done this?_ As he wrestled with his desire to accept Kaiba's invitation to screw him senseless and his own guilt, the CEO tilted his head up and whispered a single phrase into the werewolf's ear:

"_Rapere me voles."_

Joey hadn't the slightest clue as to what that meant, but the way Kaiba uttered it into his ear. His warmth breath tickling his neck he responded immdiately, wrapping an arm around the CEO's waist lifting him closer as he began to nip at his neck. Kaiba tilted his head to allow the blond easier access, in turn nibbling the tip of Joey's earlobe that sent shivers up and down the blonde's spine.

Kaiba let out a low moan as he felt Joey's erection rub up against his, bucking his hips to get more of that delicious friction. He felt body above him vibrate with a low growl as a clawed hand reached down to grip Kaiba's leg and lift it up. Kaiba tensed at his touch, but soon after a finger slid into him coated in saliva.

Joey took it slowly, fighting down his own desire to flip Kaiba over and fuck him senseless. He kept wanting to switch back to his true form and mate with the brunette that way, but if he did he would end up breaking the CEO's back or even kill him during intercourse. Kaiba shifted uneasily as the digit slid deeper, then a second and third followed soon after. After a few moments he let out a annoyed sigh, reaching up and grabbing the blond by the hair and forcing him to look him in the eye.

"If you're going to fuck me, then fuck me. Stop pussy footing and just shove it in already!" Kaiba snarled, and for a second Joey was completely speechlees. Kaiba arched his hips and pressed himself against Joey's fingers for emphasis, and that was all the encouragement the blond needed to withdraw his hand and shove his weeping erection into the brunette.

Kaiba gasped as his back arched, a sharp cry escaping his throat as Joey set a fast pace. Plunging into him diregarding the sudden compliancy of his victim. Very soon Kaiba was moaning and writhing beneath Joey, making out with him furiously and demanding him to go harder and faster than he already was.

There bodies were welded together as they furiously mated, oblivious to the violet eyed Yami watching them from the shadows.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Alright, I'll admit this chapter was a bit rougher than the others. But I hit a snag in the proverbial road. I already planned out the ending, but don't worry! We still have couple more chapters to go before this fic comes to an end. Oh, and a hint, don't trust Kaiba in this chapter. It's not what it appears to be. _


	17. Revenge Southside

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I think quite a few of you has heard of song fics, right? I was thinking of doing a hybrid of one. Where I listen to my playlist, and based upon the emotion of the song that chapter is named after the title of the song, and the story goes in the direction of all these songs. I won't put any lyrics into into the story except perhaps a few key phrases in the song that has to do with the main storyline in passing. Should be interesting, know? XD_

"Ravish me as you please."

"What?" Joey said, taking a step back from Ryou. Ryou glared at him like he was stupid, brushing a stray lock of hair hanging in his face.

"The phrase, you idiot? _Rapere me voles_, it's Latin for 'ravish me as you please'." Ryou explained again, leaning over his desk to get his point across. Joey blinked, then began blushing when he saw Yugi turn around and stare at them like they were crazy. He was across the room, but the entire class room was empty save for him, Ryou, Yugi, and Tea.

"Where did you learn Latin?" Joey asked, deciding to change the subject. He had expected Ryou to know the language of the phrase, and then he could use an online translator to figure out what it meant.

"Joey, my dad is an archaeologist and he has to travel all over the world. He took Latin so he could learn French and Spanish faster, since words are deprived from the old language. He taught me at a young age how to speak and write in Latin so I'd have an advantage when I entered school." Ryou said, smiling smugly despite himself. Joey just blinked, dumbfounded at this new information. He could just imagine a six year old Ryou sitting in class speaking the foreign language to an elementary school teacher who was probably wondering why parents had to make her job more difficult then it already was.

"Huh, can you use it to pick up girls?" Joey asked, wanting to pursue the subject when he saw Tea get up and begin to walk toward them. Ryou noticed the girl approaching them, but remained casual as she drew closer.

"It depends on the girl. If she's a brainiac and you say a pick-up line in Latin, she may be impressed and start talking to you. Say it at the bar, you'd probably get slapped in the face." Ryou said, and Tea was near enough to have heard the last part. She raised her eyebrows at both boys, putting her hands on hips.

_Shit, she's going into lecture mode._ Joey thought, but Ryou just smiled endearingly at her as if she had chosen to simply have a pleasant conversation with them.

"Why, hello Tea. To what to we owe this honor?" Ryou asked, his voice sounding innocent and charming. Joey mentally cursed the albino for his dashing good looks as Tea's frown deepened.

"Why are you guys trying to pick up girls?" She asked, her tone similar to a mother scolding her hormonal teenage son. Joey shifted nervously, glancing at Ryou for help but the traitor was staring expectantly back at him. Cursing himself and swearing by all the gods he was _never_ going to get a girlfriend, Joey plastered on the best smile he could as he answered her question.

"Well, you see Tea for us guys...it's different, you know? When we get into college, it's kind of pathetic if a guy is a virgin. For a girl it's all pure and cute, but guys like me and Ryou gotta lose ours before we get into college." Joey said, and then instantly regretted what he said. Tea's face began to turn red at his answer and he mentally winced. How come he could sneak into Kaiba's mansion and rape him, but he could never face down a strong minded woman?

"Show him some mercy, Tea." Ryou cut in, right when the brunette began to open her mouth to yell at them both.

"It's true, statistics show that guys who haven't at least had there first kiss are 70% more likely to get bullied and isolated on a college campus. On top of which these leads to depression, lower academic scores, and eventual suicide. So it's imperative that Joey and I give away our first kisses so we're no longer kissing virgins." Ryou said, sounding so matter of fact that even Tea was temporarily thrown for a loop. After a few seconds of staring speechless at both boys, she crossed her arms and gave them the nastiest glare she could muster.

"Screw you both." She said, but began to smile despite herself.

"Hook up with me after school and I'll be glad to." Ryou chimed in, and received a glare from a jealous Yugi who had got up from his seat to join them. The star head wrinkled his nose at the other hikari flirting with Tea, but refrained from saying anything. Joey sighed, leaning up against the wall in an attempt to appear casual.

Last night had been crazy for Joey, he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Kaiba had let him mate with him without any resistance. Being able to have to not force himself onto the CEO made it easier for the blond. Joey had left at round five in the morning, perfectly sated and no longer bad tempered to anyone who came near him.

Bakura had kicked his ass afterward to show his point about following his commands. Joey had accepted his punishment without comment, but secretly smiled at his new found power over his gecko. He wasn't quite sure if he had smacked the brunette's head a few times to many, or if Kaiba had suddenly become enamored with his nightly visitations, but whatever it was Joey prayed it would hold. If he could make it through this mating season without any more trouble with Kaiba, then after high school he would be able to leave with Bakura. Joey's thoughts were interrupted when Tea tugged on one of his bangs, causing an ache to spread over his entire scalp. He felt a flash of sudden anger at the girl but quickly reined it in, not wanting to cause a scene. Plastering on the comical annoyed look, he knocked Tea's hand away and cast her a mock glare.

"Earth to Joey, what are you thinking about? You were totally spacing there for a moment. What are you thinking about?" Tea asked, prodding him in the shoulder. Ryou didn't say anything, simply glancing at Yugi who remained uncharacteristically silent while keeping an intense gaze on his old friend. Joey could have sworn the shorter teen was glaring at him, but he couldn't tell what for or why.

"Eh, what the hell I'm gonna do after graduation. I mean, everyone is talking about attending this university, going off to college, or even going straight into the workforce." Joey said, which wasn't a complete lie considering his position in life. To his relief Yugi's glare turned to a look of concern, his face clearing up as his eyes widened.

"You're not going to college?" Yugi asked, complete shock in his voice. Ryou remained silent, his gaze shifting to Joey worriedly. Neither of them could tell the group the truth, they wouldn't accept it or worse, insist on searching for a cure.

"Well yeah, I mean, I don't want to remain in Domino forever. Or end up like my old man, so I was thinking of actually moving out of Japan all together." Joey said, much to his friend's surprise. Now it was Ryou's turn to give Joey a puzzled look, wondering if he was lying for his own benefit or telling the truth.

"Where to?" Tea pressed, wondering herself if Joey was considering moving to the U.S. She was planning on pursuing her dancing dreams there, and already had found a school of arts willing to take her in. Yugi was already all set up in Domino himself, having decided to go into archeology like his grandfather. Since his grandfather and made a few major fines in his lifetime, along with a few of his associates, Yugi had been given a full scholarship so money wasn't an issue for him. Tristan had decided to enter the police force after graduation to help clean up Domino in the hopes of stopping all the gangs and shady characters running around.

"Transylvania to work for Count Dracula. I heard the guy was hiring out people who took Vampire 101 to clean his castle. Since you get free room and board for it, I thought I'd take him up on his offer." Joey said, and received several pairs of rolling eyes in response. He smiled innocently, but Tea had become serious while giving him the harshest look she could muster.

"That's not funny, Joey. We're already three quarters of the way through the school year and you're telling me you just now started thinking about your future? Joey, this is serious! We're talking about the rest of your life!" Tea said, working herself into a rage. Joey's eyes narrowed as he pushed off from the wall, stepping closer so he loomed over Tea. He'd grown a few inches ever since becoming a werewolf, and she automatically snapped her mouth shut when she saw the predatory gaze glaring down at here. Alarmed, Ryou had risen from his seat to calm down the blond.

"You're not my mother, Tea. So don't worry about it." Joey said, holding back from saying what was really on his mind. Turning his back to her, he stormed past Yugi and Ryou, headed for the door. Yugi and Ryou clamored to get a hold of him, practically jumping over the desk to get to him.

"Joey, wait! Tea didn't mean-" Yugi began, reaching Joey's elbow. He had instinctively grasped the edge of Joey's jacket, tugging on it to get his attention. Spinning on his heel, the blond swooped in and in one fluid motion had grabbed Yugi by the collar of his shirt. He easily raised the short teen several feet of the floor, bringing him eye to eye.

"Then what did she mean, midget?" Joey snarled, his brown eyes sparking to burgundy. Yugi was at a loss for words, uselessly pawing at the fist. A quiet gasp came up from Tea and Ryou, who had hurriedly began to approach him. Joey became completely oblivious to them, shaking Yugi like a rag doll.

"Well? Whatcha gonna say this time, Yug? Tell me I'm wrong, it's all gonna be okay if I believe in myself? Get good grades, apply to a few scholarships to attend college? Believe in the fucking heart of the cards bullshit?" Joey growled, and noticed distantly Yugi's face had begun to turn blue. Underneath Joey's fist the millennium puzzle had begun to glow. With a shrug the werewolf dropped Yugi, letting him land with a thud on the floor as he turned around to leave.

"JOEY!" Yelled a voice from behind him, deeper and stronger than Yugi's. Obviously pissed off, Joey just smirked as he continued walking. Kicking the door open with relish as he came out into the hallway.

"Don't turn your back on me, Joseph! Get your ass back at here and face me like a man!" Yami roared after him, and the slap of shoes against linoleum loud in the empty hallway. Not stopping, Joey flipped the pharaoh off with his middle finger as he continued, picking up the pace. Pretty soon students would be flooding the school hurrying to class, so he had to get out of there pronto. He heard a muttered curse from the ancient spirit behind him as he rounded a corner and broke out into a run.

"Joey, wait! Joey!" Ryou called to him, but Joey shoved it out of his mind. He heard two other pairs of feet coming after him, but they would never catch up to him.

Having a sudden inspiration, Joey skidded around another corner and darted through the doors to the cafeteria. Cutting through there to the gym where, to his relief, hung the ropes for the afternoon class to test upper body strength.

Joey went over to the free hanging ropes, grabbing onto one and easily scaling it to the rafters. Below him, the rope swung slightly from his passing. Outside Joey heard two pairs of feet go past the gym, talking in rushed breathless voices as they went outside no doubt looking for him. Silence pervaded the gym for a few minutes, the rope had stopped swaying and now held still. Joey was hidden above by the shadows, waiting until the coast was clear for him to make his escape.

…...

Outside Ryou and Tea desperately searched for any sign of Joey. Yami had easily beaten them down the hall, hot on the heels of Joey. They had both automatically assumed the two had continued the chase behind the school, but no such luck. Ryou and Tea searched the sheds, hoping to find Joey hidden behind one of the stacks of boxes. No such luck when they walked down the street still searching for the blond, before turning back around and coming back after twenty minutes.

"I guess they're talking out about now." Ryou said half halfheartedly, but Tea just shook her head. She felt like shit for what had happened, wishing she had never said anything. Last night Yugi had confided to her about Joey, wondering if the blond was mad at him. Or even if something bad had happened and Joey had decided to withhold from telling them so they wouldn't worry. At the time it had sounded exactly like Joey, but not Joey didn't act or sound anything like he had before.

Never talking to them anymore, ignoring their phone calls, refusing invitations to the arcade or to hang out for a night...when had Joey become so strange? Tea remembered when he laughed easily along with them. Would have balked at the idea of manhandling Yugi, let alone grabbing him like he did. The only person who seemed to be close to him now was Ryou, and even he seemed to be put off at a distance with Joey. As they walked back up to the school, Tea reached out and touched Ryou's arm. The albino turned his head to her, blinking slowly as if in deep thought.

"Bakura, I don't know how to say this but...is Joey on drugs?" Tea asked, her voice a bit shaky despite herself. She knew she had a tendency to lecture when it came to her friends, but she only cared for their well being. Ryou sighed, glancing off to the side distractedly as he thought about how to answer her question.

"No Tea, he isn't on drugs. Joey's just going through a hard time right now." Ryou answered dully, but the brunette had caught the implication. Tea stopped now, catching Ryou by the arm forcing him to face her.

"You're with Joey all the time now, Bakura. I see you two hanging out during lunch and after school, and he seems happy then. Why doesn't he at least come talk to us once in a while? Yugi said Yami told him Joey stopped by last night to hang out with us, but changed his mind and left." Tea pressed, and she saw Ryou turn pale. Her eyes narrowed as she tightened her grip on his arm, preventing escape. Ryou visibly swallowed, taking a deep breath as he did his best to tell her most of the truth.

"Tea, I'm just...someone Joey can talk to you without being judged, okay? I can't tell you anything because I promised, but it's nothing dangerous if that's what you're asking. Joey just has some stuff going on he doesn't feel he can share with you or the others without you forming an opinion of him." Ryou explained, and Tea's eyes softened a fraction. She let go of his arm and took a step back, understanding dawning on her face.

"Why would he think we'd judge him, though? We've never done anything to make him think otherwise, haven't we?" Tea pressed, and she saw Ryou take on a painful expression as struggled with lying to her and telling the complete truth outright.

"Exactly, Tea. It's a 'we' and not an 'I'." Ryou said, walking to the door and holding it open for her. Tea froze, about to defend herself, but after a few seconds wordlessly went in. Ryou sighed, letting the door close as he went back to the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of Joey come jogging back to apologize for his behavior.

No such luck, the road was empty this early in the morning. Only a lone red sports car was coming down the street, stopping at the red light despite no other cars being present. Ryou rolled his eyes, wondering what type of spoiled college kid had been given such an expensive car. To his shock the car pulled up the curve only a few yards from where he was standing, and the door opened. For a moment Ryou thought he was about to be kidnapped by a sex offender, but to his relief the only person who stepped out was Seto Kaiba himself.

Kaiba wasn't dressed in his usual school uniform. Instead he wore a designer T-shirt along with jeans that probably cost at least five hundred dollars. Inside Ryou saw a black jacket draped casually over the back of the passenger seat. Kaiba's eyes locked onto Ryou when he saw him, leaving the car running Kaiba closed the door behind him and began to head over to the albino. Alarmed, Ryou began to edge back towards the school wishing Tea hadn't gone in out of guilt.

"Hey, come over here." Kaiba said, sounding uncharacteristically like the rest of the people his age. Blushing furiously, Ryou came over to the CEO automatically.

_Maybe he wants to ask me to pick up his homework for him?_ Ryou thought hopefully, as he came

to stop a few feet away from him. Kaiba's eyes narrowed but he said nothing as he leaned on his car.

"What is it? Class is going to start soon." Ryou said, trying to sound commanding. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his fake bravado, smirking in response.

"Tell me, Ryou, how's Wheeler? Is he doing well? Or has he completely lost it and started chasing cars?" Kaiba asked calmly, and Ryou began to feel sick to his stomach. Hoping his face remained impassive, he glared at the CEO.

"Don't talk about him like that, Kaiba. I'm pretty sure everyone gets it, you're a better duelist than Joey. You're richer than Joey, you're smarter than Joey, blah blah blah. You know, it gets old after a while. So if you just came here to brag about the fact you're incapable of coming up with any better insult without the word 'puppy' or 'mutt' in it then please, talk to me then." Ryou said, and saw the CEO's face change from arrogance to anger in an instant. On his cheek Ryou noticed distractedly four parallel scratches had healed into pale red lines.

"And you should respect those higher on the social ladder than you." Kaiba said, giving the signal as he straightened up from the car and seemed to flick off an imaginary speck of dust from his shoulder.

Two muscled men in black suits and sunglasses automatically overcame Ryou, pressing a chloroform soaked rag over his nose and mouth. The other punched him in the gut, causing Ryou to take an involuntarily breath. Ryou's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped in the men's arms, all the fight gone out of him. The men quickly slapped a pair of handcuffs on the incapacitated teen, then proceeded to gag and blindfold him as they hurriedly took him to an inconspicuous white SUV. They stuffed Ryou in a hidden compartment in the back, got in the car, and sped off with a squeal of tires.

Kaiba watched all this happening calmly, idly thinking of getting another cup of coffee before making his next meeting. He glanced at his watch, they were ahead of schedule by ten minutes, so he had time. Slipping into his car again, Kaiba pulled away from the curb and continued downtown. He had already had his men sweep the street to make sure they were no witnesses before the abduction.

After Joey had left last night, Kaiba had long considered his options on getting back at the blond. His best option was still obtaining Serenity and hurting her in turn, but his conscience wouldn't allow for such a thing to happen to a girl that innocent. Not to mention Mokuba had only _recently _decided to conveniently mention to him that morning over breakfast he had begun to exchange e-mails with the younger Wheeler. So he had gone with his second option of abducting Ryou in order to have a hand up on Wheeler. On top of which Ryou could provide answers to a few questions he had about the werewolf.

Kaiba glanced at the GPS on his dashboard, making sure he was headed in the right direction for Hirutani's house. The teen had dropped out of high school a while back and still lived with his mom. Kaiba had checked on the work schedule of the mother and found she usually ended up working overnight at the hospital as a nurse, sometimes even going into late morning. Revving his engine, Kaiba sped down the street. Now parents were beginning to fill up the streets causing morning traffic, trying to drop their kids off in time to be at work. From his vantage point Kaiba easily picked out a few cars that were his employees by their expensive models as he easily navigated his way around them.

Clear of the traffic after a few minutes, Kaiba stepped on the gas pedal and flew past several cars in his way. He wasn't worried about a speeding ticket, any officer who dared to cross his path would know this car. It was one of the few of the endless sports models he ever bothered to drive on a regular basis when he felt particularly bored of his office work. Skimming around a corner, Kaiba smirked to himself.

Joey wouldn't know what hit him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _What in the world does Kaiba-kun have planned? Joey has just begun to trust his beloved gecko, and this goes an happens! Well, I bet you all are eager to find out what happens next, eh? You know, while typing the whole Joey running away scene I hadn't planned for him to climb that rope. He just went and climbed it and I thought, "Why not an old school Yugioh manga shadow-game beat-down, neh?" Just imagine a pissed off Yami (not school jacket, he's sexy in a white shirt XD) Millennium Puzzle glowing as he marches in to do justice against Joey! Or will he? _


	18. Love Through the Ages

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _So sorry for the long wait, guys! My computer broke down, and this chapter was actually typed like, weeks ago? Well, I'm updating from school at the moment, but I hope to have a new computer soon. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!_

Joey continued to cling to his rope despite the obvious fact he clearly wasn't being followed. He wondered where Yami had disappeared to, since the pharaoh had been right on his heels when he had left the room. His heightened wolf senses picked up nothing from down below, and he couldn't catch a scent of the short teen except from his hand where he had grabbed the collar of his shirt. As began to shimmy down the rope, the gymnasium doors were slammed open with a bang as Yami stormed in.

Joey winced when he heard the metal doors crack against the brick, smoldering and bending as the swung close with a groan. Well, the pharaoh had definitely left a dent in those babies. He was also, for his part, a bit concerned for his safety now. Joey had no idea Yami was physically strong since his size led one to believe he was more of the type to figure out puzzles than fight. Still, the ancient spirit stopped in the middle of the gymnasium, looking up meaningfully at the rafters. Damn, he could tell he was up here? With a sigh, Joey slid down the rope and landed lightly on his feet at the bottom.

Yami glared at him, the pale light casting half of his face in shadow. Joey could almost imagine black angel wings arching from the pharaoh's back, a bringer of death in divine beauty. He felt a shiver of fear run down his spine, a sensation he hadn't felt for two years. Straightening his back, Joey marched to where the spirit was. He refused to be outdone on his own turf when it came to fighting. Yami's eyes narrowed when Joey stopped a few yards away from him, standing his ground as the two former friends sized each other up. Between them the air grew alive with electricity as a storm brewed upon the horizon.

"So, I see you've taken to bullying Yugi." Yami said casually, but underneath his tone was laced with venom. Joey winced at the accusation, but didn't let it show on his face as he looked Yami straight in the eye.

"I'm not going to pretend like I'm his best friend anymore, Yami. Don't get me wrong, I still care about Yug and all that. I'll always have his back through thick an thin and all that shit, but I ain't going to putting on an act anymore." Joey explained, lifting his chin for emphases. Yami's eyes narrowed as he tilted his head to the side as he pondered this statement. Violet orbs never strayed from Joey's brown ones as the blond did his best to convey what he meant. Yami had always been unnaturally sharp, even when it didn't come to games he always appeared to be one step ahead of everyone else. Standing on the dark side now per say, Joey could understand why Yami was such a daunting opponent.

Even short with a ridiculous hair cut (though Joey secretly admitted he thought it was the coolest thing since ice cream sundaes and barbecue chips) Yami held himself like...well, like a king. His stance was regal, as if at any moment a group of worshipers would appear out of thin air and pay homage to him. Lining up for a chance just touch his feet or catch his gaze. People wanted a crumb of his power and self-esteem, to be able to walk down the path they chose without any fear of the consequences. Joey had always looked up to the pharaoh for that, secretly studying him so he too could have such power one day.

Until his fateful encounter of overhearing Ryou getting into trouble. For Joey, there had been no hesitation to defend one of his friends. He had noticed right from the start Ryou wasn't really included in there group, though they had no reason NOT to include him. The blond had never thought to push the issue since Ryou always seemed perfectly content to sit back and watch their antics, putting in his own word when he felt necessary. Sure, Ryou was in the possession of Yami's arch enemy, Bakura, but it had never in Joey's opinion been Ryou's fault. At the wrong place at the wrong time kind of deal.

That day Tristan had invited him to his house for a sleepover with Yugi. A rare occasion since Tristan's parents happened to be out and they had been planning on having their own private guy party at the house. Ryou hadn't been invited, but Joey didn't care at the time. It was when he was leaving the school after everyone else had left, having stayed late to help one of his teachers move boxes of heavy textbooks to another class. When he left out the back way he had overheard Ryou sobbing around the corner while two guys were threatening him. Ryou had immediately agreed to meet them down town for some stupid reason Joey couldn't recall anymore.

He'd left his backpack in his locker that day, not bothering to call Tristan or Yugi. Joey sometimes wished he had had the foresight to call the police before recklessly chasing after Ryou. When a situation called for action, however, Joey had thought he would be able to intercept the albino in time. Sadly, this was not to be the case when he got shot that night. Then his deal with Bakura in order to survive to see his sister marry and have children.

"Joseph, you know what I have to do. I'm giving you one last chance to revoke your actions and seek professional help. I'll admit, I don't have much of an understanding concerning your financial situation, but if it's you're such desperate need of I can acquire it easily for you." Yami said, and Joey stared at him in surprise. Even now, after what he had done, Yami was still offering to help him? Him? Well, now that Joey gave it some thought it wasn't surprising. At one point he had been Yugi's absolute best friend, they shared secrets and had done everything together. If anything, he owed the pharaoh and Yugi for making sure he'd survived this far in the game, so to speak.

"Nah, Yami. Does it look I'm going anywhere?" Joey asked him, half joking to ease the tension. He saw a flicker of pain pass over the spirit's face, and Joey felt guilty. But no, this was how it had to be. Bakura had warned him at some point he would have to confront his old friends on his new standing in life. He wasn't human, but he didn't have to choose to be a monster, either.

"Just one thing, Yami. Can I make a rule for whatever game we're gonna play?" Joey asked, and Yami nodded automatically. It was clear he didn't want to do this, but he had to. Joey wondered what would happen if Yami truly did refuse to play this game out, turn around, and walk back through those doors?

"I've seen you play, and if I win I don't want you to give your life or anything. No, I don't want that. No mutilation or committing suicide, none of that crap." Joey said, trying to remember the exact words Yami had used when he won a shadow game. What had they been?

"You mean a penalty game?" Yami answered calmly, and Joey eagerly nodded his head. Yami looked as if he'd aged a thousand years by now, reaching almost wearily to touch the glowing eye on his millennium item.

"Yeah, no penalty game for you! I don't think I can live with myself if you condemn yourself to being my butler for the rest of eternity." Joey said, and Yami narrowed his eyes at the blond with the glint of a smile. He appreciated the humor, serving as a distraction from what he was about to do.

"Fine, I accept those terms. Joey, you just have to understand one thing about the shadow games, however."

"What?"

"They reveal a person's true nature."

…...

Bakura sensed it long before he reached his pack mate. His heart fell as he sensed the shadow realm take over and wipe out the existence of both opponents. Only a dark abyss pervaded where the two had been previously as they began their game. Joey was lost to Bakura for now, or possibly forever if he lost the game to Yami. By now the ancient Egyptian thief was desperate, and had stopped just two blocks away from Ryou's school.

It had been early in the morning while he was napping Bakura had dreamed of his mate's capture. He sensed a sudden rush of confusion and terror, followed by a pain in his stomach as if someone had just punched him. Bakura had immediately gone out to the last place where he sensed Ryou's presence, but all he had got was a worried Tea wondering where three of her friends had gone. Bakura sneered at her worry, considering marching into the school and demanding she tell him where she had specifically last seen Ryou.

Tristan had assured her the trio was probably skipping school at the arcade and making up for lost time. Why would they fight? Sure, Joey had probably yelled a few things but the guy was stressed out. Yugi always knew what to do for them in these kind of situations and after school they would probably come to greet them. Even Tea knew it wasn't that simple, not by a long shot, but she kept it to herself.

Weighing his options, Bakura turned around and disappeared down an alleyway. He still had a sense of Ryou being alive, so he knew at least his hikari was uninjured minus his sore stomach. Hidden by the shadows, Bakura transformed into his wolf form, casting a spell to alter his wolf appearance so he appeared to be a mongrel to human eyes. Stepping out from the alleyway again, Bakura waited until the coast was clear to dart across the street to the high school.

His nose picked up Ryou's scent as he got closer to the school, overlaid with various other scents as he went around the back. This was where he had sensed the strongest energy signature last, and to Bakura's shock he also picked up Kaiba's. So, the brunette had a hand in Ryou's disappearance, did he? Ears pricked, Bakura tried to follow Ryou's scent but it disappeared right at the road.

_Like hell you'll take my mate from me again, you damn priest!_ Bakura snarled, his canines clacking as he fantasized of sinking them into Kaiba's leg. He quickly began to head to the only place he could think of where Kaiba would hide Ryou. Now he regretted having bothered showing any mercy to the CEO's younger brother, he should have just let Joey tear into Mokuba as he pleased!

…_...Ancient Egypt..._

"When will you bite me?"

Bakura didn't bother to answer, rolling over under his cloak as he tried to feign sleep. Behind him, his mate began tapping his shoulder insistently in order to gain his attention. Bakura didn't respond, but when he began to feel a tickle in his ear Bakura reached up and slapped the offending mouth away. A small giggle was heard from behind him, and after a few seconds the blowing in his ear continued. Then a tongue followed that caused Bakura to shoot straight up, covering his ear and turning to glare at his mate.

Propped up on one elbow, smiling innocently at him was Shada. One of the seven high priests of the pharaoh, whom Bakura hated with a passion. Usually, the thief wouldn't risk visiting the priest in the palace, but it was a week of celebration and the pharaoh had left to discuss a peace treaty with one of the neighboring kingdoms. Bakura leered at him, but Shada just smiled endearingly at him and held the blanket open invitingly.

"Want to lay back down? You seemed stressed, Your Majesty." Shada teased, and Bakura just glared at him as he fiercely rubbed his ear as he lay back down.

"Fuck you, I hate it when you call me that. You make me sound like the pharaoh." Bakura snarled, shoving the priest in the shoulder. It had been almost four years since he had chosen Shada at his mate.

It was strange, Bakura thought, watching as Shada lay back against the silk pillows and stared up at the ceiling. He would have never thought he would end up with one of the high priests as a companion. At first glance Shada wasn't much to look at, except for the tattoo of the Millennium Eye on his forehead. When Bakura had inquired him about this, Shada had simply shrugged and told him it was a birthmark. After all, he hadn't been born into royalty.

Long before Shada had even possessed the Millennium Key, he had been born into slavery at a young age. Forced to work in the fields or the house, pleasing this master or mistress of the house. He had passed from hand to hand countless times due to his lack of strength concerning the tasks he was assigned. Bakura had been angered when he heard this, wishing he had been there to protect the delicate priest.

It had only been the gods that must have saved him, as Shada put it, and put him in the lap of luxury as serving the pharaoh. Shada had been taken to the palace to serve on one of his masters, and while bringing a platter of food to his owner had been bumped into by a belly dance and his turban had fallen off. Thus revealing his birthmark to Atemu's father a few years before he died. Shada's master had been angered, rising up to strike his "useless, pathetic" slave when the pharaoh had stopped him. He had looked at the mark on Shada's forehead and walked forward, bending down to help slave to his feet.

"Rise, my friend. I have prayed to Ra for your presence, you're to be the new wielder of the Millennium Key. The one and only remaining Millennium Item, will you be willing to enter into my service if it so pleases you?" The pharaoh had said, and practically crying Shada had managed to nod his head in assent. Later Shada had been given a ceremony honoring him into the ranks of the other priests, and those that had done him wrong laid offerings at his feet. From that day forth, Shada was one of the most powerful figures in Egypt.

"I would gladly let you fuck me, but you seem to have trouble getting _it_ up." Shada answered lazily, waving at Bakura's naked body. The thief turned bright red, glaring at the priest as he grabbed a pillow and used it to smother him.

"We were at it all night, and you're telling me you're still horny? Go summon one of the servant girls if you're needy, but don't order me around like I'm you're slave." Bakura snapped, and watched bemusedly as Shada's arms failed trying to remove the smothering pillow. He waited a few more seconds before taking the pillow off, grinning at the flushed face glaring up at him.

Shada was, in Bakura's opinion, quite beautiful once one got close enough. With his robes of office off, he had a delicate frame. Slim like the reeds along the Nile, Bakura enjoyed bending Shada into whatever shaped as it so pleased him. The priest had a way of glaring at him from over his shoulder that drove the thief crazy. Promising punishment and pleasure if the thief dared to take him on that night. Skin smooth as silk, bronzed by living in the sun, Bakura grabbed the blanket and tossed it over Shada's head.

"You're playful this morning, aren't you?" Shada teased, pushing the blanket back as he sat up to confront the thief, Bakura smirked, leaning forward to gently kiss those full lips.

Shada was the only person whom Bakura had ever approached who wasn't afraid of him. It had been when he had begun to steal from the palace regularly. Atemu had been off on one of his endless political meetings at another kingdom when the thief came up to the palace through one of the back doors.

Shada had been trying to escape from Seto who had been hounding the priest about not working among the peasants while the pharaoh was away. Shada saw no reason to mess with the peasants as they were behaving themselves, and any disputes that rose up were quickly settled by the guards. The bared headed priest had gone for a walk in order to enjoy a cool breeze. He had come across Bakura quite by accident in the hallway.

Bakura nearly jumped when he saw the priest, quickly drawing his knife in order to dispatch him before he could raise an alarm. Shada hadn't even batted an eyelash as he took one look at Bakura's infamous red robe before bowing to him.

"Your Majesty, this way if you please." Shada had said, as if he addressed a great lord. Bakura was at first speechless, then wordlessly he had followed the high priest to the treasury. Shada had calmly opened the door for him and then stood outside in the hallway acting as a guard as he waited for the thief to fill his empty sack.

Still confused, Bakura came back out meaning to kill Shada as soon as he had a chance. Then the priest had led him to the stables, saddled for him one of the best horses in there (which turned out to be one of Seto's) and sent him on his way. For several weeks this continued, Bakura convinced he had fallen into some kind of twisted trap set by the pharaoh but to curious to stop. Finally, he'd confronted Shada as to why he insisted on helping him. Why didn't he send guards after him?

"Because, you're free. I, on the other hand, simply traded my chains for a gilded cage." Bakura had nothing to say to this, leaving that night. The next one he talked to the priest a bit more, and right before he left Shada boldly walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Afterward, Bakura guessed, somewhere along the way he fell in love with the delicate priest.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _You're all probably wondering if I've lost my mind. Where's the story? You scream at the computer, I bet. XD Well, let me tell you, this is all very significant. You may not believe me, but it is! But don't worry, more is to come. I just want you all to understand where Bakura is coming from when he says he's in love, and answer Joey's question as to why he won't turn Ryou into a werwolf. See you all next chapter!_


	19. Shadow Game

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Why do I put myself on such a hiatus? Here I am almost done with the story (for once LOL) and I stop right before the ending! Well, I think the reason for such a long wait is because I guess I don't want the story to end so soon. I just checked the story today and found out I actually had a chapter pretty much finished except for a few paragraphs. Sorry for such a long wait guys!_

Kaiba pulled up to a run down apartment near the outskirts of Domino City. Already he could see drug dealers and gangs lingering on the street corners. Idly smoking pot or chatting with each other about Ra knew what. Kaiba noticed a few of them eyeballing his car, and touched his gun and taser on his belt for reassurance. While he was strong, he didn't doubt that five people rushing him at once would be able to overpower him in less than a minute.

Parking his car right in front of the apartment building, Kaiba made sure the alarm was set and the doors securely locked before he left it in the parking lot. Black leather jacket tossed casually over his shoulders, Kaiba climbed the stairs to the second floor of Hirutani's apartment. It was an open stairwell with a hallway, and the CEO had to press up against the wall to avoid two small children sprinting down the hallway. They quickly hurried down the stairs, a boy and a girl, around age seven as they were practically screaming with glee.

Kaiba glanced around, but saw no mother or babysitter to watch the children. He watched the two playing, probably brother and sister by the looks of them, as they played tag on the asphalt of the parking lot. Honestly, who let their children run wild like this? Watching them play, it reminded him of when he and Mokuba had been little.

At the orphanage there hadn't been a lot of toys to play with. The playground the orphanage had was run down and rusted. You risked injury if you dared to play on the jungle gym without the older kid's permission. Kaiba, during his time there, had tried to keep Mokuba mostly inside where the adults were to play chess and board games. Of course, a twelve year old is much more patient than a five year old so usually they ended up going outside to play eventually. Hide-an-seek, tag, and other games Kaiba couldn't name.

Had he really ever been that age?

"Hey, you spying on my sis and brother?" Said a gruff voice from his right. Kaiba turned his head and saw a giant of man glaring at him. He had on a worn denim jacket with studs and jeans faded to the point of transparency. The giant's hair was combed neatly from side to side, split straight down the middle. Kaiba tilted his head up, calm and confident as if he were about to deliver a business plan.

"No, I was simply wondering where the babysitter was. They could run out into the street and flattened by a car. Seems irresponsible from my perspective." Kaiba answered dully, narrowing his eyes in challenge. From his asylum photo this had to be Hirutani whom he was seeking. Who would have imagined a former gangster such as this had younger siblings?

"Get lost you little creep! It's none of your business what they're doing, they ain't stupid! They can tell when a car is coming." Hirutani snorted, waving idly at his two younger siblings. Kaiba doubted whether this man even remotely cared about their safety and well being. Obviously his days were spent watching TV and eating potato chips while supervising from the couch.

"Fine, I apologize for a my _insolence_. However, you have information on Joey Wheeler, I believe? He also went by the name Jonouchi Katsuya in his years of being in a gang in middle school." Kaiba said promptly, his voice level like a field officer. At the name of the werewolf the blood drained from Hirutani's face. Licking his lips nervously, the giant glanced again at his younger siblings as if he genuinely cared about their safety at this point.

"I don't k-k-know any Katsuya guy! Neither have I heard of Joey Wheeler, either. Just go on home before I call the cops on your scrawny ass!" Hirutani said, seeming to think his size would intimidate Kaiba. The CEO held his ground, unfazed by the gorilla man as he yawned to show he wasn't in the least scared.

"Really? It's odd you haven't at least heard of Joey Wheeler. He was the runner-up for the Battle City Tournament, and all the news networks say he's Yugi Mutou's best friend. I should know, that braggart challenged me to a duel after he lost to Marik Ishtar." Kaiba said smoothly, inspecting his nails as he eyed the gorilla from the corner of his eye.

Hirutani clinched his fists, ready to bash this guy's face in the next time he opened his mouth. He hated it when spoiled rich boys thought they could talk down to him. Thinking their money would protect them, and their bodyguards would defend them in a real fight.

"I already told you, get lost before I call the cops. I don't know nothin and even if I did I sure as hell wouldn't tell you!" Hirutani snarled, raising his fist to punch the scrawny kid in the face.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed automatically as he stepped into the side just as the punch swung down. Using Hirutani's momentum, Kaiba grabbed his thick arm and yanked him forward. Hirutani went sprawling on the concrete walk, causing entire open hallway to ring as it shook from the slam of the huge body.

Kaiba nimbly leaped on top of Hirutani's back, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back with ease. Underneath him the giant let out a howl of frustration, screaming obscenities as he flailed his other arm in an attempt to wrench Kaiba off his back. The CEO refused to budge, easily twisting the trapped arm causing the man to snarl in pain and buck. Below in the parking lot the kids had heard the noise, stopping what they were doing as their heads turned to see what all the noise was about.

Leaning forward, Kaiba easily drew the concealed gun from his belt and pressed it to the back of the man's head. He had hoped he wouldn't have to resort to using a weapon, but considering Hirutani didn't recognize him he had no choice. He put his mouth close the man's ear, his breath tickling his earlobe as he whispered.

"Be quiet, get up slowly, and let me inside the house. Once you answer my questions you'll be five thousand dollars richer and you never heard of me. Lie or tell someone what transpired today, you'll have your ass hauled off to jail for child pornography and manslaughter." Kaiba hissed, but his threats were unnecessary. Hirutani reluctantly nodded, his face still pale as he slowly stood up. Kaiba moved off him, letting go of his arm but still keeping his gun pressed into the giant's back.

Hirutani walked down the hallway, stopping in front of one of the doors with faded red paint. Fumbling with his key, he opened the door and went inside with Kaiba right behind him.

…...

Joey felt as if he staring down the barrel of a gun when he saw the shadow realm spread to engulf them both. He remembered Yugi telling him everyone's true nature was revealed in these dark games. Taking a deep breath, he stilled his heart to stop pounding. Yami had sunk into his game mode, leering at Joey as if he was just another opponent to be taken down. A second later a large mirror materialized in front of both them. Joey blinked as he stared at his reflection in disbelief, wondering what the heck he was supposed to do.

"The rules of this game are simple. When the mirror breaks we each have to put the pieces together. Whoever manages to put their pieces together first is the winner." Yami's voice sounded so cold Joey wanted to momentarily ask him for reassurance. What had happened to his earlier anger? He had been on the verge of transforming when he had ran off from the classroom earlier.

"Any questions?" Yami asked, peering around his mirror at Joey. The blond glanced at him, unsure of what to say.

"Uh, yeah, how do we break the mirror?" Joey asked, and Yami just smirked at him. Stepping back behind his own mirror, a shimmer went through it before it burst into a shower of silvery shards. Joey threw his arm up to block the worst of the blast, but he felt the sting of glass slicing his hand. He winced, slowly lowering his arm to gaze down at the pile of glass at his feet.

In front of him he heard the soft tings of glass as Yami was sifting the pieces around, already deep in concentration. To his right were three pieces already put together to make a corner. Joey stared in disbelief, then shook his head and bent down to sift through his glass as well. It astounded him how sharp they were, and within a few minutes Joey had already cut his hands several times. The blood made it harder to try and figure out where the smaller pieces went alongside the bigger ones.

"Be careful not to cut yourself, Joey. They're sharp." Yami said, his hands lightly flying over the broken mirror as he put together the puzzle. Joey felt dismayed, he had only managed to put together to large parts of the mirror that made up the middle, but Yami was already working out from his corner.

"Nice of you to mention that after the fact. By the time I'm done with this damn thing my hands will be skinned to the bone." Joey complained, taking off his jacket and ripping it into strips to wrap around his hands. Yami shrugged, but continued solving the puzzle.

Joey kept on solving, his reflection cracked as when he glanced at the mirror. As the mirror began to take to shape, Joey thought he saw the flash of a muzzle in his reflection. He froze, a piece in his hand as he stared his image in surprise. Wide brown eyes stared back at him as if questioning his decision to continue the game. Joey just sneered at his expression and put the piece in place. What did he care if Yami lost the game? There were plenty of other losers for him to be "friends" with who acted like they cared about him.

"No." Said a soft voice, and Joey felt his entire body go cold. Had he just seen his own lips move in the reflection? But he hadn't said anything...

He looked back at Yami in alarm, and did a double take when he saw the pharaoh was almost done. Frantically, Joey started grabbing the shards of glass ignoring his bleeding hands as he put them in place. In the mirror his other self's eyes widened, the brown orbs sorrowful and tears beginning to run down his cheeks. Joey felt his wolf side snarl in response, hating his weakness. Once he was done with this game, he would subject Yami to his _own _version of a penalty game.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Said his own reflection, leaning forward in the mirror. Joey smirked in reponse feeling points of his fangs pricking his gums. He could just imagine throwing Yami down, transforming into the _true _ werewolf and sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of Yami's stomach.

A sweet, hot taste of blood on his tongue as he gulped down chunks of the ancient spirit's flesh. Yami's screams in his ears as he devoured his liver, working his through his organs. Desperate hands gripping at his fur in a futile attempt to stop him. And blood, blood everywhere. Staining his muzzle, spreading across the floor in a pool from Yami's limp corpse as he feasted.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Well, there is the update! Not many more chapters now, I'm trying to finish this story now before I move onto another project. Let it be said an author feels a lot of angst when it comes to completing a story. Especially all those hours you've put in working on it, experiencing the emotions of your characters, and hoping you'll be able to meet reader's expectations! And yet you can't help but want to type more...XD Please review so I know you're still reading it! Sorry for such a long wait, guys!_


	20. Mirror Image

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I don't usually answer reviews in my stories, but this one reviewer was just so good that I just have to answer them in this chapter! That, and they didn't leave anything for me to reply to them with. __L_

From: ()

_I SO want more Jou dominating Seto fics...but why rape? WHY? ;_; These fics  
>are always so bittersweet, but I have to admit, you're going at it better than<br>a few that I've read ages ago where it was so dark and sad and scary that I  
>was practically writhing in my seat in psychological pain. I still have hope<br>for Jou/Seto here, and they still manage to stay true to their characters  
>despite the twist that Jou is a werewolf and Seto is confused about his<br>feelings towards the new werewolf and the situation he's found himself in. I  
>ADORE how Mokuba didn't just show up for a paragraph and then disappear into<br>the netherworld of forgotten characters despite being such an important player  
>in Seto's world. I think in any fic with Seto, Mokuba has to be around<br>somewhere, otherwise, the fic is iffy. *laughs*_

_I can't wait to find out more about Bakura's past, and how the Shadow game  
>turns out! o_O Oh, Yami is so judgmental...I wish somehow he'd get a kick off<br>his high horse. *cough* I mean throne. He's stuck too much in the past, where  
>he was pharaoh. I hope somehow Jou can make him see the light of the 21st<br>century!_

_(And is it just me, or is there still TONS of angst in store for Jou and Seto?  
>Gah. *sighs* But there's still going to be a happy ending ,right? Right?)<em>

_…_

_Well, I must say for starters the entire idea of Jou dominating Seto actually came from an idea from another fic. The story had featured Seto being kidnapped by the mafia and help captive for money. Later you find out Jou was working for the mafia and it was actually because of Joey that Kaiba survived the ordeal. So afterwards Kaiba pays a huge sum of money to gain revenge on his captors and Joey is one of them. Then an entire sex scene ensued with Joey on top of Seto. O.o_

_Unfortunately, the author had left the story unfinished. I've always been fascinated by Joey dominating Seto, but I've never been able to find any fics on the matter. My sister and I had also just got done talking about a rape scene between Joey and Seto, but she never wanted to continue on it and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I always thought, what would be like if Joey was evil? That was where the werewolf aspect of the story came in since it would give Joey leverage into being evil and helping to alienate him from the Yugioh gang._

_I personally like the rape aspect of the story since I do enjoy angst. I've always found it forces people to act in such an extreme situation, and when you think of Kaiba I would imagine you think of extreme circumstances. Concerning his personal history and past actions in the anime AND manga I came to the conclusion only a drastic action concerning his personal health, safety, and security would force him to react and show emotion. Also making him to confront his feelings concerning a person who deep down he cares about._

_Back to the angst factor, I do enjoy it but I believe it should be delivered in small dosages throughout the story. While the abuse between the two is far and in between, when it is delivered it is slowly chewed, savored, and digested. Allowing for the point to be driven home in the story but not so overbearing that by the third chapter you're sick to death of seeing the main character being beaten a sixth time yet again. _

_As to Bakura's past, it does play a role in the story and I already have it planned out. Yami is just playing a minor role in the story since I did need a villain and he seemed to be the easiest one available. Most likely his views won't be changed, but as of right now I'm not sure. _

_The ending as of right now hasn't yet been determined. From this point I do have TWO endings I'm considering. Yes, more angst is in store between our two lovebirds, but from this point forward the story will grow darker as we spiral down into the conclusion. So I suggest you grab your favorite pillow, a box of tissues, and hold on for the ride. _

Kaiba sat on a ripped green couch, the smell of human filth in his nostrils as Hirutani reluctantly sat across from him in a love seat. Inside the apartment it was cramped and messy, _Playboy_ magazines left out in the open. Their pages sticky next to an infinite number of soda cans which seemed to be stuck on every spare surface of the apartment. The kitchen was even worse, cockroaches crawling over the remains of food left out to spoil. In the sink plates had piled up to an alarming height which threatened to topple over at any moment.

"What do you wanna know about Joey?" Hirutani asked, eying the gun Kaiba kept pointed at him. Shifting his weight a bit so he sat on the cleaner part of the couch, Kaiba glared at the former gangster coldly as his finger lightly squeezed the trigger.

"Tell me about when he was in middle school. What was he like? How did he come to join your gang to begin with?" Kaiba asked, keeping his tone cold. This was a business transaction, one he hoped would pay off with the death of the mutt. Hirutani took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts before he answered.

"Joey was just one of those quiet, shy kids back in middle school, you know? Me and a few of my boys noticed it when we started formed our gang. Most of us didn't have parents, came from broken families, the usual sob story bullshit. Joey, though, oh could just tell. Everyday the same kids teasing him for being so quiet, calling his Dad a booze bastard and what not."

"We all know Joey was gonna explode at one point. Finally, after school I was walking home and spotted a group of 'em beating up on him. One them called his mom a slut, and he snapped. It was amazing, how Joey was just staring at the ground in shame one second, the next his head snaps up and he's got the eyes of a killer next. He beat those guys so bad one of them had to go the hospital for a broken arm."

"None of them could say anything, they were all to scared they would piss Joey off. Kid only had a few bruises and scratches on him from the fight. Next day, I asked if he wanted to join the gang, and he said yes." Hirutani explained, pausing to take another deep breath. Kaiba blinked, not to surprised at the story. Still, the old Joey didn't fit the description of the monster which visited him every night.

"What did you make him do?" Kaiba asked, and found to his surprise there was a lick of hostility in his words. He couldn't be defensive of the mutt, could he? After all, it was Wheeler's fault he'd ended joining the gang. But...had he really had a choice? Having a group of people jump you after school everyday, constantly mocking you for circumstances outside of your control.

"Mostly just help the gang defend our turf and spread our reputation. Joey and I were the strongest fighters, he and I were constantly laying into each other to find out who was strongest. Neither of us ever one." Hirutani said, his expression hardening as he dared Kaiba to say something. The CEO remained silent, rolling the information around in his mind. Typical bad childhood, joining up with a gang to protect himself before turning into the very thing he had been trying to hide from.

He remembered how Joey had been at the beginning of high school. The idiot had bullied Yugi almost everyday since the beginning of school. Then all of sudden he became the midget's best friend, refusing to abandon him. Even during Death-T the blond had refused to let the runt go on alone. What changed for him to act this way?

"It's freaky, you know? I thought my boys had killed him when they said they shot him in the alleyway for defending this gay dude downtown." Hirutani said offhandedly, and Kaiba's eyes thoughts snapped back into order.

"Shots?" He asked, and Hirutani gave him a curious look before continuing.

"Yeah, I still hit up Domino for some cash cows when things are going slow. A few of older boys knew about this albino kid who didn't seem to be close to anyone there. So I figured we'd hit him up for some cash and a bit of fun. Turns out he was a friend of Joey's, and he got involved with them. Idiots shot him several times, said he was dying when they left. Few months later, Joey turns back up at school without a scratch on him. Guy is freakin immortal, I tell you." Hirutani said, fear flicking through his eyes as he spoke.

Kaiba stared at Hirutani as he digested this new information. He remembered Joey gazing at Bakura in admiration. Crying out when he saw he had been killed...holy shit!

"I thank you for your time. I'll have a suitcase of unmarked bills dropped off tomorrow at your house. If I hear so much as a passing comment from the authorities, I'll have you arrested for money forgery." Kaiba said, not even bothering to mention the other crimes he could pin on the former gangster as he got up and left.

Ignoring the kids, Kaiba made a beeline for his car and quickly slid into the driver's seat. Starting the car before he had even closed the door. He stashed the gun in the glove compartment for easy access as he pulled away from the curb in a squeal of rubber. Time for him to question his honored guest about the two werewolves he was up against.

…...

His hands were moving feverishly as he continued to complete the puzzle, his blood cooling on the glass in webs of red as he began to fit the last few pieces together. In the mirror his reflection continued to cry and beg him to not solve the rest of the puzzle. To just let Yami win and accept his penalty game without a fight. He was Yugi's best friend, wasn't he? Yami would never allow him to be cast into the Shadow Realm for eternity. Or even go insane for that matter since he was one of the people Yugi was closest too.

Joey just snarled and snapped at his reflection, pissed off at the fact his weaker half wouldn't shut up. Already his hands were turning into claws, causing them to scrape across the glass. Making it difficult for him to pick up the smaller pieces as he tried to fit them into a logical order. Already his mind was beginning to sink into a red haze as he came closer and closer to completing the puzzle.

"STOP! Do you know what will happen when you finish? You'll turn into your true nature, just like all the others! Think about Ryou and Serenity, what will they do if you become a monster?" His better half cried, his hands pressed imploring on the glass. For a moment Joey saw what he meant with perfect clarity.

His heart pounded in his ears as gazed down at the blood on his hands. His claws stained red from his own blood. Joey imagined it wasn't he blood, but Serenity's and Ryou's as he gazed across and saw their torn corpses laying only a few feet away. Their eyes staring blankly into a gray sky as it began to rain. Blood seeping sluggishly from a dozen cuts and slashes caused by his own claws. Serenity's delicate throat torn out in a mass of veins and flesh spread out along the ground.

Just as quickly as the illusion had flooded his senses, it disappeared leaving him disoriented. Joey's felt as if his head had been yanked off his shoulders, rolled down a rocky hill, and then screwed back on the wrong way. He felt detached as he watched himself slide the last shard of glass into place.

Joey immediately felt as if his stomach had fallen to his toes as he had the sudden sensation of falling. Around him he saw dark shadows and shapes whipping around as in a hurricane as the Shadow Game was sucked back into the Millennium Puzzle. Yami had his eyes closed as the third eye on his forehead glowed. Magic in the air made the hairs on the back of the werewolf's neck stand up. He snarled at the unfamiliar scent of this old magic, mentally casting his senses out for Alpha. Where was he? Alpha knew about this type of magic, he used it all the time to cover them for the hunt.

In front of him, Yami took a deep breath as the shadows faded away. Leaving behind a fading residue of burning brimstone that made Joey huff impatiently. Snorting air out of his nose as if it would help to rid of him of the smell. Yami just gazed at him sadly, his eyes having lost their luster. To Joey he smelled of only sorrow and regret as the ancient spirit took a step back and walk backwards slowly to the gym doors. Since the Shadow Game was over, only then did Joey realize how dingy the gym felt.

A stench of unwashed bodies slammed into his senses as far off he heard the school bell ring. Even though he knew it shouldn't bother him, the bell seemed to pierce his ears causing him to howl in response to drown out the sound. He could hear students outside the school as shuffling around trying to get inside. A gale of laughter here, a groan over a test next period there.

Yami had reached the doors as his violet eyes roved over the werewolf one last time before he slipped silently out. A squeak of his sneakers the only sound as he quickly sprinted away from the gym. Joey blinked, huffing again as he shook his muzzle all the way down to his tail tip as if ridding himself of water. Still lost in his red haze, he trotted off on all fours with a click of claws to leave through the locker rooms to the soccer field. Far off he sensed Alpha sending out a distress signal for him to come and meet him.

Joey didn't notice the image of himself pounding on the mirror, mouth open in a silent scream as he tried to escape the beast behind him. A golden haired werewolf foaming at the mouth before it locked its fangs around the boy's neck and dragged him away disappearing into white mist.

...

Bakura saw Seto pull up in his a red sports car near the front of his mansion. A servant was waiting for him near the front entrance as he stepped out and tossed the keys to the other man before he walked into the house. Bakura wrinkled his nose, letting out a low snarl as he saw the brunette disappear from his sight. How he wished he had Kaiba trapped in a dark alleyway for him to tear into. Gosh dammit!

Earlier Bakura had caught Ryou's scent from the back of the mansion. The door had been guarded by a small army of bodyguards, each armed with a semi-automatic gun as they patrolled the perimeter of the house. Bakura had circled around trying to find an opening, but after electrocuting himself five times on the new fence Seto had erected around the place he was out of luck. Now the white werewolf had been reduced to crouch inside bushes in his wolf form waiting for an opening. He could clearly sense his mate inside, but Ryou was still knocked out. Bakura feared the worse for the teen when he saw Seto enter.

Inside, Kaiba walked down to his basement. He had to enter a pin code, have his fingerprint scanned, and his retina scanned as well before the solid titanium door would slide open. He had to repeat the procedure a second time, and when he came to the third door he had to recite a secret password before being able to enter the room his captive was held in.

It was a wide, cold space completely empty except for a single bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Leaving the rest of the room in shadow, illuminating the lone figure bound to a chair with a sack over his head. Currently the captive was slumped in the chair, breathing shallowly. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at this, since he had been sure the teen would have woken up by now.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Kaiba grabbed a bucket of ice water he had placed that same morning next to the door. Hefting it on his shoulder, he walked over and snatched the sack off of his prisoner's head. Ryou's head lolled to the side, clearly knocked from the cholorform. Without any form of mercy, Kaiba poured the entire contents of the bucket over the white haired teen. Almost at once Ryou came back to life, screaming and sputtering from the sudden cold. His teeth began chattering as his head whipped from side to side, trying to see his captor but the bright light kept him from making out what was in the shadows.

"Now, I have a few questions to ask you, Ryou." Kaiba said, sliding his gun out from his shirt as stepped up to Ryou. He was behind the teen, and the click of the safety lock sliding back echoed in the cold room.

"And if you don't answer, I'll kill you."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Muhahahahahahaha, and here I have gone and left you all hanging again! Hope I don't get sued for narcotics, because I think many of you are dangerously addicted to this story. O.o_

_I do apologize for the long Author's Note in the beginning, but it was just such a good review that I couldn't help but answer it in the fic! That, and I thought many of you might like to know a little bit about the "behind the scenes" story concerning about where the inspiration and the idea came from for Wolfshipping. And while I didn't mention this in the beginning, I personally wanted to thank HelenaHills, CandyassGoth, AngelDove1, tax xx, and Kakamashi7! You guys have really stuck through with this craziness from the beginning to the end and I deeply appreciate it! _

_I also want to especially thank Hatsuharu Miku, because if in Chapter Six if you hadn't mentioned Kaiba needing more backbone, the fic would have just been another B-horror movie!_


	21. A Head of a Game

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Do you guys know about NaN0WriMo? Well, it's basically National Novel Writing Month, which starts at the beginning of November. Then for that entire month you have to write a 50,000 word novel! Which is basically 1700 words a day! O.o_

_I've been thinking about it, and I really want to participate this year. Last year I didn't meet my goal which kind of sucked. So I'm going to try and finish Wolfshipping by Halloween, but I want to write a 50,000 fan fiction this year. So what kind of fan fic do you guys want to read after Wolfshipping? I can't guarantee there will be an update every day since my chapters tend to me pretty long, but they should be regular like Wolfshipping was in the beginning. Much as I love Joey/Kaiba, I really want to have a change of pace after this. If you guys have any preferences tell me in the review! You also don't have to exclusively choose from Yugioh either, you can choose from Yu Yu Hakusho as well! I'm afraid those are the only two animes I'm quite familiar with other than Inuyasha, but I just ain't feeling it for Inuyasha lately. ^_^' _

Ryou coughed and sputtered, his mind immediately waking screaming for him to escape. He leaned forward, trying to yank his hands into his line of sight only to realize he was tied down. Beginning to panic, he frantically searched from side to side for any sign of Bakura but only felt the cold metal of a gun barrel against his temple. Ryou felt his body begin to hyperventilate as his breaths came in shorter and shorter gasps which set his heart to pounding in his chest.

_Bakura? _Ryou thought meekly, but the click of the safety being pulled back caused his mind to reel.

"Take deep breaths, at this rate you're going to give yourself a heart attack." Said a cold voice, and Ryou tensed, recognizing who it was. His nostrils flared, scared shitless at the idea of the mad CEO, but he did as he was told. Ryou concentrated on taking a deep breath through his mouth and releasing it through his nose. After a few minutes, his heart rate slowed down to a point where he wasn't in danger of dying from fright.

"Are you calm?" Asked the voice, and Ryou tried to turn his head to see who it was talking to him. He recognized the voice, but he still wanted to have a visual. Immediately he was hit over the temple with the butt of the gun, causing him to see stars. He felt a warmth spreading from the wound and soaking into his school uniform. Ryou was so shocked at being hit he forgot to scream and began to shake uncontrollably in his bonds.

"Stay facing forward or I'll make this worse." Kaiba said, and Ryou had to admit the brunette sounded pissed. He nodded his head in assent, hoping it would appease his captor. Seemingly satisfied, he felt the barrel of the gun pressed against his head.

"Now, tell me, where did you find Bakura?"

…...

Bakura already knew something was wrong when Joey came around the corner. He could smell the burning of a Shadow Game on his pack mate's fur. Joey seemed to be on the verge of throwing himself into battle and cast his alpha a glance before going to crouch beside him in the bushes. Bakura felt a flash of annoyance at the arrogant young werewolf, but ignored the alarming signs as he returned his attention to the problem at hand.

"Where were you?" Bakura spat, after having transformed back into his human form. Joey had done the same, but he appeared to be dangerously stoic in the face of the emergency. A smile kept twitching at the corner of his mouth that Bakura felt wasn't altogether humorous. The blonde's eyes were swimming with red as he scented the air. The alpha werewolf didn't bother to comment on Joey's new ability to transform with his clothes still on.

"Playing a game, had a chat with a friend. What's gecko been up to? We paying him an afternoon visit?" Joey asked, raising his voice. Near the front entrance two bodyguards froze, scanning the area from behind impenetrable sunglasses as their safety locks clicked on their machine guns. Bakura hit the blond over the head, stifling a low growl as the two guards walked by their hiding place.

"Are you fucking crazy? We're here to save Ryou, not to sate your lust on the damn snake! Get your head on straight, Joseph. Before I twist it off your shoulders for you." Bakura snarled, at the end of his rope in the situation. Joey let out a low chuckle in response which just angered the elder thief even more.

Joey felt absolutely invincible, as if after the shadow game a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Why had his mind been so clouded before? He just shrugged at the idea, rising from the hiding spot. Striding with a sole purpose towards the arm guards who froze where they were, than began shouting for him to turn around and go back. Joey just gave them a sunny smile as if he wasn't imagining their guts spilled on the ground for the crows to snack on. Behind him he heard Bakura coughing in astonishment at his blatant disregard to orders.

"Hey, you there! No visitors allowed at this time, Mr. Kaiba is very busy." One of the bodyguards said, hefting his machine gun in clear sight. Joey raised an eyebrow, more amused than anything. Wouldn't it be funny if he just kept on walking, and they couldn't kill him no matter how many rounds they pumped into his body? He smirked, thinking of the innuendo except in reverse for a certain cerulean eyed duelist.

"Well, you can tell Mr. Kaiba that Mr. Wheeler wishes to speak with him. It's very urgent, and I believe he'll be very upset if you shoot his boyfriend." Joey said casually, raising an arrogant eyebrow at the two bodyguards. Now they men appeared nervous, both having broken out into a cold sweat. Clearly, the blond wasn't intimidated by their guns and seemed quite confident he would be let in. And what was this about a boyfriend?

Joey began whistling a tune as the two men put their heads together and started talking quietly. Bakura was shocked at the young man's claim, and wanted nothing more than to toss him into oncoming traffic. Apparently, the boy's rash tactic seemed to be working for he could smell the men's unease from where he hid. Finally, after about five minutes of discussion both men turned around to face the blond again.

"So, can I see my boy toy now or do I have to call him? Seto will come out here to get me if he has to. Though, I think he'd be pretty pissed not even his own bodyguards didn't recognize me. You guys might be in some serious shit if that happens." Joey commented as the men's nervousness returned. One of them, with a ridiculous hairdo similar to Tristan's cleared his throat.

"Sir-I mean, Mr. Wheeler, if you could please just wait back at your home I'm sure Mr. Kaiba will be more than willing to call you once he's done. He specifically told us no one is allowed in or out of the mansion at this time. He's discussing confidential business with a guest and cannot be disturbed."

Joey just started laughing than, amused at the bodyguard who took a step back. He seemed unable to decide whether he should shoot the individual in question or not. His gun was half-heartedly cocked up as if reluctant to make a move. His partner was no help, who was as confused as he was. They had been counting on the guns to scare anyone away since they meant business. However, this young man didn't even care.

"You guys don't get it, do you?" Joey drawled out, beginning to walk forward. The men backed up, hefting their guns even higher in warning.

"Go ahead, shoot me. It won't do you any good. I'll just get back up again." Joey mocked them and this time he smelled the sourness of the two men as they became irritated at his comment.

"Kevlar vests can only stand so many bullets, young man. Now why don't you turn around and head back home? We'll tell Mr. Kaiba you dropped by and to give you a call as soon as possible." Their confidence was back now, because they thought Joey was simply acting to throw them off. Joey stopped five feet away from them, blinking in confusion.

"Vest? I ain't wearing no vest, see for yourself." Joey said as he reached up as if to unbutton his school jacket. Two things happened in one moment.

The bodyguard with the unusual hairdo cried out, in his mind thinking the teen in front of him was a suicide bomber. In a panic his trigger finger automatically squeezed and a spray of bullets hit the blond teen in the chest.

For a horrible moment Joey's eyes widened, as in slow motion the guard watched in horror as spots of red began spread over the teen's chest. As Joey was thrown back by the momentum of the bullets, a sadistic smile crossed his face. His eyes finally blazing into full out demonic fury as his face began to elongate into a snout. Catching himself on the pavement, Joey crouched for a millisecond before launching himself back at the two guards.

Both men cried out, now fully shooting at the werewolf bearing down on them. Behind Joey they heard someone cursing, before a dark skinned man with a scar on his face burst out of the bushes. Yelling something intelligible as he touched a golden ornament hanging around his neck. Joey landed on the guy whose name he finally recognized with the ridiculous hairdo, also known as Nesbit. He had been the same man who had worked for Pegasus back during Duelist Kingdom and held Mokuba hostage when Yami was dueling Seto's evil half.

With glee Joey grabbed the man's head, having knocked him down to the pavement. Underneath him Nesbit was struggling to get up, his machine gun having flown out of his grip during the fall. A few feet away his partner aimed at the monster but was brought down by the man with a scar.

Joey gave Nesbit's head a sharp twist, a wet cracking sound coming from the fallen man. Nesbit ceased to move after that, only a slight twitching of his fingers and right foot indicating he was even still alive. Joey snuffled the head with his snout, curious to sense the man still alive. With a shrug he grabbed the man's head again, his neck at an odd angle from being broken. Joey began twisting the head around and around like a corkscrew before he yanked upward successfully separating the head from the body.

To his right Bakura had punched Nesbit's partner in the temple, successfully knocking him out. With the ring he quickly erased the poor man's memory of the incident and turned around to scold Joey. When he heard the crack his senses went on full alert, and he spun around just in time to see Joey holding Nesbit's head in his hands. A bit of spine stuck out from the bottom dripping blood and altogether Bakura suddenly felt sick. He had killed many men in his time, but never…..never _played _with the body afterward.

Still in his werewolf form, Joey dropped the head and watched as it slowly began rolling away. Amazingly, the sunglasses stayed on for which Bakura was grateful. He didn't want to see the dead man's eyes, damning him for not saving him in time. Joey suddenly took off after the head after a few seconds, grabbing the head in his mouth and shaking it from side to side as if it was a chew toy.

Bakura bulked, feeling bile rise into his mouth at the sight. Joey dashed back and forth in the driveway letting out small growls of pleasure as he snarled playfully with the head in his mouth. In macabre act of a puppy playing with a stick Joey tossed the head up in the air, watching it fall down with a wet smack back on the cement before taking off after it as if shot from a cannon. As he continued to play, spots of blood began appearing all over the place. Seeing a fully-fledged werewolf playing with a human head was just to much for the ancient thief.

Bending over Bakura retched out the contents of his stomach on the ground. In front of him the body had begun to form a ring of blood from its stump of a neck. The sickeningly sweet scent made him even more nauseated, causing him to retch again. It was only when Joey had tired of his new toy and began to rip strips of flesh to eat did Bakura return to his senses.

"JOEY!" Bakura shouted, screaming so loud that nearby the birds had even stopped chirping. Joey raised his head, a piece of scalp hanging from his mouth. The front of his muzzle was stained red from his feeding which made Bakura even more pissed.

"You promised me….you promised me…." Bakura said, beginning to shake. He couldn't tell if he was mad or terrified from the horrible act. Blinking, Joey swallowed the strip of flesh and transformed back into a human. His shirt was riddled with bullet holes and blood, but for the most part he appeared sane. If it weren't for the blood smeared at the corner of his mouth.

"What? I was hungry."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Sorry if the chapter is a bit shorter than usual. But I really wanted to update it soon and this seemed like a good part to stop the chapter at. Don't worry, I will be updating again as soon as possible. Oh, and watch out for werewolves on your way home at night, guys. ;)_


	22. Tell Me a Story

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Yeah, I haven't updated on time as I wanted to, but I'm busy with school. I have Midterms next week so I haven't had much time to type. On top of which Wolfshipping is almost over and a part of me doesn't want to finish! I'm not writing a sequel or anything, but I was thinking of writing a few one-shots as a spin off from this one. What do you guys think? When all is said and done, what do you want to read in a one-shot? (P.S. And Laser, thank you for the idea, but I actually already have an idea for NaNoWriMo. I MIGHT write another uke Seto fic, not sure yet! I make no promises, but I will keep it mind most certainly.)_

"Bakura" Ryou said, momentarily confused about the question. From the barely contained rage emanating from the CEO the albino decided it in his best interest to answer the question without delay. He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm despite the homicidal manic pointing a gun at his head.

"Actually, you have it backward. Bakura found _us_ at the time, and I was pretty young. I didn't even realize he was a werewolf until about junior high when I just started to realize our dog didn't always like a dog." Ryou said, his teeth chattering due to the cold.

"Us?" Kaiba said, moving so he was in front of the white haired teen. To Ryou's relief Kaiba lowered the gun as he went and pulled a chair out to sit on. It seemed as if it materialized from the dark as Kaiba settled himself in it, crossing his arms and legs. The gun dangling from his fingertips as he toyed with it. In his other hand, Ryou saw what looked like a small black remote. Noticing the other teen had noticed, Kaiba smirked and pressed a button on it.

Ryou felt a as if a shock had grown through his system. His thoughts were blown away by the pain and his teeth clamped shut preventing him from screaming. It only lasted a second but to Ryou it felt as if he'd been in agony for hours. Afterward, he was gasping for air and shuddering at the aftershock from the pain. Ryou swore to himself he felt microscopic lightning bolts zipping underneath his skin like maniac worms. The water had intensified the pain of the electric shock, but had done nothing to ease the cold that was beginning to set into his bones.

"You were saying?" Kaiba said, sounding casual as if they were discussing the whole fucking affair over tea. Ryou gritted his teeth, determined not to chatter as he started talking again.

"Well, yeah, when I first saw Kura-kun Dad, Mom, Amane, and I were in the car. It was dark outside and we were driving along a country road trying to get home in time. Dad didn't want to stop at a motel because he thought it was a waste of money." Ryou said, in his mind picturing the scene.

He remembered it clear as a crystal. Them driving along as Mom's head lulled from to the side as she slept, the car bouncing every now and again from hitting a pot hole. On the other side curled up under a blanket his older sister, Amane, slept with her long legs curled up underneath her. A pillow propped up under her head as she dreamed about the boy next door giving her a first kiss.

"Looks like it's just you and me, sport." Dad whispered, peering in the review mirror. Ryou blinked wide brown eyes at him, wide awake throughout the entire car trip. He never remembered how his sister and mother had fallen asleep on that trip, since he had always been the one to conk out first.

"We're men, we can stay up all night, right?" Dad said, giving Ryou a big smile as his eyes kept flicking back to the road.

"Right, we're men." Ryou said, his voice high pitched due his young age. He had his fifth birthday party only two weeks ago.

"Daddy?" Ryou said, and his Dad glanced in the mirror again.

"What is it, kiddo?"

"I gotta go potty." Ryou said, squirming in his seat. A panicked look came over his father's face as he glanced back at his son, trying to think of what to do. His head swung back to the road as he considered pulling over in the wee hours of the morning for his son to go to the bathroom. Because once his child uttered those four horrid words, there was no stopping him. If he had to go, he had to go NOW.

"Erm, hold on Ryou, can you hold it for a minute? I have to pullover first." His Dad said, already having spotted a field he could pull over into. Thick tree cover still persisted on the left side of the road, but he doubted anything could happen just as long as he kept a close eye on his son. As soon as the car stopped, Ryou had already taken off his seatbelt and thrown the door open. He quickly ran over to the bushes and did his business while his Dad leaned against the car with hand sanitizer.

As Ryou zipped up his pants and came back to the car father and son heard heavy breathing coming from the field. Dad immediately straightened up, going to stand between him and crunching of heavy boots through the foliage.

A few moments later a heavy set man in his late forties came limping out of the trees. His breath streamed out in a mist as he breathed heavily, his cataract eyes trying to focus on his surroundings. Ryou's small boy eyes widened in astonishment at this new development, trying to comprehend this stranger as the old man stumbled towards his father. His father took a step back, raising his hands unsure if he should attack the man or help him.

"Is he here? Are you helping the beast?" The old man wheezed, his pale blue eyes focusing on Ryou's father. Ryan's face tensed as he began to edge closer to Ryou, hoping if the man attacked he would go for him instead. At the moment he didn't seem dangerous, but he could quite possibly be insane.

"Beast, sir? I'm afraid we're not helping anyone, but you look like you could use some help. Why don't you sit down and I'll call for help?" Ryan suggested, motioning to the side of the road. The old man blinked slowly as the wheels in his brain creaked trying to process this new information. After a few moments he shook his head like a wet dog as he stuck his hand into the inside of his jacket.

"Ai, I see how it is. Beast already got ya, didn't he? Dontcha worry about a thing, it'll all be over soon." The old man said regrettably, pulling a silver knife out of his coat pocket.

"He went this way, the scent is still fresh. Hell, I could tell what he ate this morning." Joey said, hurriedly walking along the hallway as every couple of steps he could a deep whiff of the air. Behind him Bakura was sniffing for Ryou's scent, but had only caught a bare scent of it outside. They both concluded the white haired teen had been taken through another entrance. Bakura pointed out however Ryou may be in the mansion, but Kaiba may have not specifically headed towards him despite what the guards outside had said. They had to stay sharp and diligent in case either one of them caught a whiff of the teen.

Joey's brown eyes were awash in red as his excitement grew the stronger Kaiba's scent became. His hands seemed to be permanently molded into claws he lightly scraped them together in anticipation of getting a hold in his mate. His breath came in short, quick gasps as he led Bakura to a solid steel door. A strong scent of vanilla and pine, Ryou's scent, lingered on the door.

Elbowing his pack mate out of the way, Bakura leaned forward and inhaled deeply. Yes, Ryou was most definitely behind this door. Touching the ring, he whispered a few words in Arabic as his eyes seem to focus on a horizon only he could see. From the ring black tendrils of shadow began to creep out, leaking onto the floor like smoke before wriggling their way to the door.

They easily slipped underneath it and into the keypad, and for a few minutes all Joey could hear were quiet whispers in a language he couldn't understand. After a few minutes, both werewolves heard a low _whirr_ before the steel door suddenly swung open. Bakura practically flew through the door as he raced to where his mate was. Only to crash face first into the second door Kaiba had set up as security.

"BLOODY HELL!" Joey winced when heard his alpha cursing as he walked after him into the new hallway. The hallway only stretched for about fifteen feet before the next door had been set.

"Not that I'm a whiz in Dungeons and Dragons, Alpha, but wouldn't it be easier to just do that magic trick where you can walk through walls?" Joey asked, reaching out and casually dragging a fully transformed hand against the door. Both heard a screeching sound as his claws cut easily through the titanium like melted butter, but only went through about an inch.

Bakura shot him a glare, lightly touching his nose as it bled. He'd broken when he'd ran into the door but already Joey could hear the crackle of cartilage as it straightened out and healed.

"Normally, yes, but the damn brat must have splashed holy oil on the doors. Why do you think I used the other spell at the first door? I was hoping Kaiba only used it the one time, but he does nothing in small doses. It has to be every damn thing!" Bakura snarled, frustrated at not being able to reach Ryou.

"Holy oil?"

"Basically the same as holy water, but it lingers longer when it's applied to a surface. Holy water is blessed, but it's still water. Once it dries up whatever you were trying to protect is open game. Even if the oil does dry up, it leaves behind a residue which stretches out the protection." Bakura lightly touch the door and then pushed at it. The metal screamed as it was forced back, but was stopped at the exact same inch as Joey's claws were.

"Solid concrete or stone. Kaiba's gotten wiser, he knows we're not invincible. Probably has solid steel bars as well running through the concrete to act as a brace. I'll just have to repeat the spell."

Joey let out a low, impatient growl as he licked his fangs. Gecko dared to lock _him _out? Well, once Ryou was back safely in Bakura's arms he'd make the little CEO his bitch. Show him you daren't disobey those who put a claim on you.

They repeated the process twice, but at the last door his alpha held up his hand, putting a finger to his lips for Joey to be quiet. This time they opened the door silently and slipped into the room like shadows. Creeping along the wall as they zeroed in on the pair in the middle of the room.

Kaiba had his back to the werewolves, focused on Ryou who was shaking like leaf from the cold. Joey smelled the sour scent of fear as the albino talked, trying to speak clearly around his chattering teeth. The temperature in the room had to be at least 30 degrees, and the poor teen was soaking wet! Even Joey pulled his jacket closer around his shoulders to conceal warmth as the teen talked.

"So Dad quickly ran forward and tried to grab the knife away from him, but he was to slow. He ended up tripping and got stabbed in the back. I'm not really sure what happened next, I remember I screamed something and started to cry."

"Amane and Mom woke up in the car just as the man was coming after me next. Mom wasn't sure what was going on at first. She just stared like she didn't know what to do. Amane was already getting out of the car to come help me, but the man was already raising the knife again. He kneeled down to slit my throat, and that's when Bakura came." Ryou explained, taking a deep breath. Kaiba was watching him critically, as if to make sure he wasn't lying. After a moment he put down the remote and leaned forward.

"What happened next? What do you mean Bakura came?" Kaiba asked in a near whisper, his blue eyes intense as if his life depended on the answer. Ryou stared at the CEO dumbstruck, but replied anyway.

"A white wolf, at the time we all thought he was a dog, flew out of nowhere and bit the guy in the throat. He was covered in blood and limping, but he dragged the man away from me and killed him. I won't go into details about what Kura-kun did next, but Mom was crying as she came out to check on me and Dad."

"Dad was fine, but he needed to get to the hospital. Mom screamed at me and Amane to get into the back of the car. Bakura just jumped in and sat between me and my sister as Mom sped the rest of the way home. Later, she finally noticed and started crying as she hugged Kura-kun. Saying 'good boy, good dog.' Over and over. Ever since we kept Kura-kun." Ryou finished, glancing at the CEO.

Kaiba was silent, sitting back as he contemplated this new information. Ryou sighed to himself, letting his eyes wander around the room. If he squinted he could see the far wall, and he choked as he saw who was in there with them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _And time! LOL We only have two or three more chapters to go before the end of this fic! Geez, I wonder what I shall do with my life after this? *contemplates question* Oh well, sorry it took so long to update! I've been working out the ending and I didn't want to continue the story until I had it. Well, happy early Thanksgiving everyone! Thank you for being so patient thus far with this authoress. ^_^'_


	23. Battle of the Wolves

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I don't know if you guys are into Yu Yu Hakusho or not, but I started a new fic called "Badass Bat" from the viewpoint of Kuronue. He manages to resurrect himself through trickery, wit, and an onion and starts searching for Kurama since it's present day. It's a humorous/spiritual fan fic since on his journey to find Kurama Kuronue learns what it means to live. Just give it a shot and see if you like it. I'm still working on Wolfshipping, don't worry!_

Bakura's eyes shifted to the figure seated across from Ryou. Joey swore he heard Alpha grinding his teeth as he glared at Kaiba. Even though he understood Gecko deserved to be ripped in half for his impudence, he couldn't let himself simply stand by and watch. Without meaning too, Joey let loose a low growl of his own towards the older werewolf in warning. Bakura froze, his eyes focusing on the younger one.

_You dare!_ Bakura said, his voice slicing through the younger wolf's mind. Joey ground his teeth, refusing to yelp from the pain as he glared straight back at Bakura.

_I may serve you and the little one, but the brunette is MINE. Kill him and I kill yours in turn._ Joey said, his own voice rumbling through the mind link between them. Bakura froze, his expression thoughtful as he studied the younger werewolf. Joey bared his fangs in challenge, daring him to attack. To his surprise, the stronger wolf backed down shaking his head.

_Joseph, I don't know what you and Kaiba did together, but whatever it is you're letting cloud your judgment. Do as you please, but you swore to protect Ryou._ Bakura stated, focusing on transforming into his true form. Sensing the signal, Joey took off his jacket and shirt and began to morph.

Kaiba heard a crackling sound, similar to a fire and grinding soft rocks together. He stood up and turned around to see what was happening. A moment later a fully fledged white werewolf shoving his snarling muzzle into his face.

He had been wrong about Joey looking like a monster before. Compared to Bakura, Joey really _was_ nothing more than a _puppy_ compared to this beast before him. Muscles as large as boulders were bursting from this beast's skin, himself easily six feet tall at the shoulder and he was just bending over! Kaiba found himself staring into burgundy eyes of the monster looming over him. Foam and saliva were dripping from the werewolf's open maw, his eyes locking on the cerulean ones before him. Underneath the fur Kaiba could see old battle scars that had been carved into the ancient beast's skin.

Without warning Bakura shoved the CEO to the side, sending Kaiba sprawling to the ground. To Kaiba's shock it appeared as if he lunged at the tied up teen. Bakura knocked over Ryou, and both heard the loud crack of a skull hitting cement. Bakura howled in frustration, desperately scraping his claws along the bond holding Ryou. Almost tearing his mate in the process as he tried to free him from the chair.

Another low growl echoed in the room, causing Kaiba's heart to stop for a second. He _knew_ that snarl, the memory of it was burned into his mind. Scrambling to his feet Kaiba came face to face with Joey in his full fledged form. Unlike Bakura who chose to stay on all fours, Joey stood on his hind legs. He easily loomed over Kaiba despite being smaller than the older werewolf.

Joey gave the brunette a wolfish smile, his canines dripping with saliva and pooling onto the floor in huge glops. Kaiba wrinkled his nose at the stench coming from the blond, his heart fluttering when he noticed the fresh blood around his muzzle. He suspected he would soon find out which one of his men had been killed for the two wolves to get here.

"Wheeler." Kaiba said the one name, his back going ram rod straight as he looked him straight in the eye. He must not show fear, he must not let this _thing_ defeat him. But again was that strange sense of not wanting to hurt him.

Joey seemed to let out a small sigh, hunching over so he could be eye level with the CEO. He inhaled the scent of the CEO, and felt his mind reel with the sweet spicy scent of his mate hit his sensory glands. Kaiba, despite his resolve to challenge the wolf, took a step back when Joey leaned over to get another whiff of him. Behind him, Bakura was letting out low growls as he stood over Ryou's prone form. He'd managed to release the white haired teen from his bonds and now his attention seem to be focused on his mate's captor.

Noticing his mate was being threatened, Joey let out an answering snarl. When he reached out to pull the brunette close to his side, Kaiba stepped away from him again. Fixing him with a glare that dared him to force him. Joey snapped his teeth in annoyance, but did nothing to prevent Kaiba from turning around to challenge the other werewolf.

_Why isn't he breathing?_ A deep voice said, nearly roaring in Kaiba's head. The CEO moaned, gripping his forehead as he fought to keep conscience. Even his vision went black for a minute before coming back into focus. What the hell had just happened?

_Leave him alone, Bakura! _Said another voice, and this one Kaiba recognized as Joey's. He'd also heard that one in his mind, but it seemed to be further away. As if the wolf wasn't talking to him.

_Ryou isn't breathing, you imbecile!_ And this time, there was an edge of panic in the reply. In real life Bakura was shifting back and forth, nosing Ryou's lifeless body. Now Kaiba saw there was a pool of blood spreading from Ryou's head, his eyes sightless as they stared at the far wall.

_HE'S NOT BREATHING! _Screamed the other voice, and the next moment he'd lunged for Kaiba. Kaiba barely had a chance to raise his gun before Joey let out a roar, knocking him to the side as he surged forward to meet his Alpha.

Kaiba watched in horror as the two monsters collided, locking jaws and their hands clawed at each other. Bakura pulled back, slashing at Joey and leaving a deep gouge in his side. A yelp of pain escaped the blond, but he had already fallen to all fours. Slashing at Bakura's legs in the process, but he missed by only a few inches. Bakura had already jumped back and was now circling the younger werewolf, hoping to catch him off guard.

Joey spun to face him, his lips pulled back from his fangs as he made sure to keep the older werewolf in sight. Breathing hard, Kaiba crawled over to Ryou, glad to be ignored for the moment. When he reached the teen, Kaiba sat up and gently prodded Ryou's head. He felt no broken bones, and when he checked his pulse he found there was no heartbeat.

"You choose now to die? Couldn't have done it on your own time?" Kaiba muttered to the body, rolling Ryou over on to his back and tilting his head back. He had only ever had to this once before, when a business associate of his had a heart attack while in the middle of a meeting.

Bending down, Kaiba took a deep breath then put his mouth over Ryou's. Forcing the air into unmoving his lungs before coming up to place both his hands over the teen's heart. Pumping it before giving him more air. As he did CPR on Ryou, behind him Kaiba could hear the werewolves snarling in battle as they tried to kill each other.

Bakura had completely forgotten about Kaiba at that point. Joey snarled and slashed, drawing the white werewolf away from his mate as he tried to find an opening. Bakura had given him another gash on the side of his neck which had begun to bleed. Already blood was streaming over his right arm, and Joey was beginning to see double. He felt weary all over from blood loss, but he planted his feet firmly and continued to gnash his fangs in challenge at his alpha.

_You're a fool!_ Bakura screamed, lunging at the smaller werewolf again. Joey slipped to the side, causing Bakura to skid across the smooth floor and smash into the wall. Joey took the opportunity to dig his claws into Bakura's back, ripping them down. A howl of pain came from the other, as Bakura spun around with his hand balled up into a fist. He caught Joey in the chin and sent him flying back across the room, landing a few yards away from Kaiba. The CEO had gotten up and dragged Ryou to a far corner and then continued performing CPR on the teen.

_You were trying to kill him! You said you wouldn't touch him, you promised! _Joey screeched back, feeling a few of teeth call out from the hit. He shook his head from side to side, trying to shake off the headache he felt coming on as he turned to face Bakura again. The other werewolf had risen back on his hind legs, hands spread out as he approached the blond.

_That was until he killed Ryou, Joseph! Do you truly think I'd stand idly by and let him walk away unscathed for what he's done? Kaiba deserves death, he already took Shada away from me and now Ryou! _Bakura replied, his eyes blazing as he came forward. Joey's nostrils flared, inhaling the bitter scent of anger as his alpha came closer.

Joey struggled to stand up as well, his tale sweeping the ground as he came forward then stopped. No, this wasn't the way to defeat him. He couldn't defeat Bakura with brute strength, his alpha had thousands of years' worth of experience when it came to being a werewolf. He'd only been one two years!

How, how did he defeat him? Watching Bakura, Joey thought of something. With a ripple his body started shrinking, his hair becoming thicker and forming into the more familiar form of a wolf. Joey felt a burning sensation on the back of his head, shoulder, and spine as his wounds began to heal as he transformed.

"You're an idiot." Kaiba said, when he saw what the blond had done. Joey shot his mate a glare, keeping an eye on Bakura in case he chose to attack at that moment.

_Shut the hell up, Gecko! I'm saving your ass here, then pounding it when I'm done with him. _Joey snapped back, then charging right at Bakura.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I feel bad for keeping you guys on edge like this. I think maybe even a few of you are beginning to get tired of all the suspense going on, but fear not! I am still working hard on finishing the last few chapters, it's just I want them to be AWESOME chapters so yes I may take a while longer in updating then you all are used too. See the conclusion of the fight between Joey and Bakura next chapter!_

_P.S. If you do happen to read Badass Bat, the only reason it has so many chapters was because I stayed up 24 hours typing it, which left me with a whole bunch of chapters so yes I did update it fairly fast. However, I don't believe it's nearly as good as Wolfshipping due to all the grammar errors. I sort of think of Badass Bat as a break from Wolfshipping, which it is. LOL  
><em>


	24. Shot

T

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I'm back! See, the wait wasn't too bad, was it? Yes, yes, you all probably skipped the author's note by now. Here's back to your regularly scheduled Wolfshipping._

Joey felt his heart trying to leap out of his chest as he flew head long at Bakura. His alpha was ready for him, stretching out his hands wide and lunging the last few yards at him. Curling up his body, Joey rolled right under the huge body flying in the air and quickly transformed back into his human form. Bakura crashed into the wall, his maw snapping shut when his head hit the cement. Blood began to run down Bakura's chin as he turned around to growl at Joey. He had bitten his tongue when he mouth snapped shut.

Joey smirked, going to place himself in between Bakura and Kaiba. Kaiba glanced up at the blond, and his face contorted into a mask of rage at seeing him. He kept silent as Bakura stood up, using the wall to support himself. The ancient werewolf glared at the younger one who held his ground, completely erect as he dared his alpha to come any closer. Behind him, Joey heard Ryou start coughing as Kaiba whispered something to in. A confused look came over Bakura's face, one of desperation and hope as he limped towards Joey.

Joey let out a low warning growl, but stepped to the side to allow him passage. Seeing him approach, Kaiba quickly got up and backed away from the pair. Ryou let out a low groan from the floor as he continued to take deep, gasping breaths. Tears streaming down his face, Bakura fell to his knees next to the small teen and gently pulled Ryou's head into his lap. He stroked the young boy's forehead, gently moving hair out of Ryou's eyes as he murmured comforting words to him. Joey watched for a few moments, feeling a twinge in his heart at seeing how much his alpha cared about his mate. Ryou didn't seem at all frightened to be near a man whom just seconds ago had transformed into demon to tear apart an opponent.

To his left, Joey heard soft footsteps making their way to the exit. He spun on his heel, and on a blink of an eye was on Kaiba. Kaiba hadn't even noticed Joey had been on to him. One minute he was reaching out a hand to the broken door handle to pull it open, the next a vice like grip was bruising his upper harm. Forced up against a broad, sweaty chest Seto found himself forced to stare into glaring crimson eyes. His breath caught in his throat, whether it was a scream or a threat Seto wasn't so sure.

"Going somewhere, Gecko?" Joey asked, his voice rumbling in his chest. He was just a hair breadth's away from either smashing Kaiba's head against the wall like a melon, or kidnapping him altogether and running to the nearest room.

Seto's eyes were smoldering as he glared up at the blond. He was beginning to lose feeling his arm but he didn't let on it pained him. He hated being to forced to look up at Joey who had pulled him a few inches below his line of vision forcing him into a a submissive position. Gritting his teeth, Kaiba let all his pent up rage leek into his ocean blue eyes. In hopes of fazing the werewolf so he would have second thoughts about hurting him.

"Why state the obvious? You know what I was aiming for, so don't bother to ask. If you're thinking about raping me again, fine, go right ahead. I'll even show you to a room where we can have some privacy." Kaiba said, his voice cold. A flicker of emotion flitted through the blond's eyes, but he just hefted his grip on Seto a bit more as he pressed him up against the wall. Now he had the brunette trapped, his only means of escape were to try to wiggle out from between him and the wall to the side.

"Your way of saying you give up, or do just love me fucking you that much?" Joey asked, smiling down at the CEO as he let his teeth sharpen into canines. Staring into a mouth full of fang was disconcerting for most people, but Seto didn't even appear fazed as he snarled right back up at the blond.

"You know I would hardly hand over a victory so easily to an opponent. Lodging a few silver bullets into your skull while you're in the throws of passion would be easy enough." Seto stated, challenging Joey with his eyes.

Joey smiled, actually throwing back his head to laugh at the brunette. His Gecko actually thought he could best him? He'd _lost _for crying out loud! That was it, the end! Nothing more, no sequel, no continuation, no nothing! Gecko had finally lost to the second best Games Master in the world, making him a third rate duelist. He no longer had to be obsessed with defeating Yami in a duel, or trying to figure out how to outsmart his latest opponent.

People like his Gecko would eventually fall, beaten by a simple idea or concept. Usually an old idea with a modern twist to it. When they fell, they fell hard from a fifty story building. One day, Joey suspected, if he let Seto continue the brunette would go the same way his step-father had gone. Committing suicide from the top of the very empire he had helped create. It would hardly surprise him, as a matter of fact he wouldn't expect it any other away.

Behind him, Ryou had managed to sit up just enough to regain his senses. Bakura was all over him, asking him if he was okay and lightly brushing his fingers over the small cut Ryou had suffered from his fall. He'd suffered a concussion, and from banging his head so hard on the cement he'd stopped breathing for a few minutes. Even now Ryou felt groggy and barely aware of his surroundings. His bruised brain managed to process Joey across the room, but it was what Kaiba pulled out of his back pocket with his spare hand that forced him back into clarity for a few precious seconds.

"Joey, he's got a gun!" Ryou screamed, and Bakura's head whipped around. Their previous fight forgotten, Bakura's expression turned to one of panic as he surged to his feet. Dashing to the other side of the room to save the blond. He wouldn't reach them in time though.

Kaiba shoved the barrel of the gun under Joey's chin and glared at him straight in the eye. A look of innocent surprise came over the blond's features, causing Kaiba to smirk as he pulled on the trigger.

"You always were just a worthless mutt."

And then, he shot Joey Wheeler.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Need I say more? Please review and give me the EXACT description of your thoughts and feelings pertaining to this chapter. The longer the better, and I apologize for giving you all orders but I'll explain to you guys next chapter. Also I know this chapter is really short, but next chapter is EXTRA long! XD  
><em>


	25. Epilogue

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I honestly spent a long time on how I wanted to say all this. Finishing this story, to me, is like taking all my beloved pets outside two thousand miles out into the wilderness and setting them loose. Completely heartbreaking to the point where I want to take a water gun to the head and just end it all. Depressing, neh? On the other hand, I believe it's quite a feat to have come this far and to actually COMPLETE such a long fic. I'm notorious for not finishing my stories, but I have to say I've been taking my writing a bit more seriously as of late. Well, here's the final chapter of Wolfshipping. ;)_

Seto leaned back in his office chair, stretching his arms out to get the cramps out. It had been a long day, filled with the usual business. Discussing new business strategies with his marketing team, convincing smaller gaming corporations to sell their ideas to him so they could turn a bigger profit for the next quarter. Yes, it had all in all been a normal day.

As Seto threw his jacket over his shoulder, going down to the parking garage for his limo to take him home. Kaiba thought of the last time he had seen Ryou. He hadn't heard from the albino in weeks. Which was probably due to an intervention from Bakura whom had packed up the small life the teen had had in Domino. Then quickly relocating him to some distant place not even Seto could reach with all his wealth to spare.

Joey's father hadn't even noticed his son was gone until police arrived at his door asking him if he'd been contacted by the blond. They had done an investigation, asking the gang if they knew where he was. Had he said anything before he had disappeared? Been acting a bit differently?

Everyone at the school said the usual. Yes, Joey had been acting a bit strange. He had seemed more distant, hanging out with Ryou Bakura more than anything. He would still pop up in the group from time to time over the years, but gradually he seemed to have lost interest in things that usually excited him. Less jokes, no more stupid comments or smiling. Yugi had even said it seemed, in a way, Joey had grown somber as time passed. The police had attempted to contact Ryou, but he wasn't listed under any address or phone number. His father had known Ryou had moved away, but he had no clue where. He had just woken up one morning to a text from his son sent at 3:44 AM. It said:

_Father, I love you. There are many dark truths in this world I wish I could tell you. One day maybe I will, but ever since that night my life has been different. After Amane and Mom died I have felt lost and lonely. I just wanted you to know none of it is your fault. We're just mortal beings in the grand design of this world. One day, Daddy, I promise I'll let you meet him. The person whom I love and who I decided needs me more than I ever needed him._

_Your ever loving son,_

_Ryou_

The police had concluded Ryou and Joey had, perhaps, been dating. When faced with the impossibility their parents may not approve of their love they had run off together. Typical Romeo and Juliet behavior, case closed. Kaiba just smirked at the idea, because he didn't think in a million years Ryou and Joey would ever be compatible.

When the elevator doors opened Seto strolled right out to the limo. Tonight it was a warmer than it had been in the last few weeks. Which meant spring was right around corner. Or was it summer? He no longer cared about the changing seasons, just the people it brought with it. As his driver came and opened the door for him, a new recruit, the young man had a nerve to ask him a question.

"Sir, if I may, what happened to your hand?" The young man asked, his raven black hair falling in his face. He had a bit of an unkempt appearance, with the lightest green eyes Kaiba had ever seen. He had hired the guy, whose name was Marius, on a whim since he no longer had any desire to deal with the generic polite limo driver. As a matter of fact, this guy had just barely received his driver's license last week.

Seto glanced down at his hand. He had forgotten to put his gloves back on after he had left his office. They were a simple pair of black leather gloves that made his hands slick with sweat if he wore them to long. Technically, all he had to wear was one but it would draw to much attention to himself. When he was alone he usually took the gloves off in order to type faster. On his right hand was a nasty bite mark, half of his pinky finger and a quarter of his ring finger clean bitten off. The skin had since grown over these deformities, but Kaiba preferred not to draw unwanted attention to himself.

"One of the security dogs got a bit too frisky with me. So I had him put down for rabies." Seto answered calmly, sliding easily into the back seat. Marius's mouth had fallen open at the reply, but he quickly closed the door and got into the driver's seat. A few moments passed with him trying to remember where the emergency brake was before the limo jerked forward, the high beams flickering to life as Marius began to maneuver the vehicle at a snail's pace out of the parking garage.

"Sorry sir, I'm not used to driving yet." Marius called to the back, and in the rear view mirror he saw his boss shrug. Kaiba had braced his feet against the floor when he suddenly jerked forward, but other than that he seemed unconcerned with his chauffeur's skills behind the wheel.

"So, did the dog really have rabies?" Marius asked as he flipped the signal to pull into the road. No cars were out at this hour, but he didn't want to be pulled over by the police. Seto calmly folded his hands underneath his folded jacket, legs crossed as he peered out the window.

"Funny you should ask that. Yes, he did have a disease of sorts that transferred to me. Lucky me it wasn't anything life changing, just life altering."

"Sir?"

"You're about to run over a cat." Seto said, and braced himself once again as Marius jerked the wheel back into his lain. It was a gray cat Kaiba had saw caught in the headlights, half starved with a small collar with a bell around his neck. Narrowing his eyes, he scooted over to the other side of the limo.

"Stop the car for a minute." Seto ordered, and Marius obligingly stomped on the brakes. Seto managed to keep himself from sprawling on the floor of the limo as he opened the door. Cowering in the middle of the street from fright glared the small feline.

"Come here kitty, kitty. Come on, I'll give you all the meat you can eat if you come with me." Seto cooed, his voice sounding odd as he reached out a hand to the cat. The small feline sniffed his fingertips, probably only a few weeks old before it obligingly hopped into the car with him. Seto immediately slammed the door shut, pulling his new pet into his lap as Marius stepped on the gas.

Inspecting the cat's collar, Seto found it had a tag with an address and phone number on it. Its name was Storm, and supposedly it had belonged at Ryou at some point. Odd, he had never guessed for the white haired teen to be into keeping a pet cat. Ryou had always struck him as a dog person.

Finally, Marius pulled up in front of his mansion. Tossing the teen a hundred dollar tip, Seto didn't even wait for him to open the front door. None of his staff except a few security guards were here this time of night, anyhow. Pushing the door open, he let Storm down who began sniffing every nook and corner he could find. First things first, he had to get something for the damn cat to eat.

Going into his fully stocked kitchen, Seto didn't appear to notice the dark figure coming around the counter towards him. Refrigerator door open hid his head as Seto scanned the contents for something for the cat to eat. Spotting a package of hot dogs, he grabbed those and placed them on the counter with a cutting board and knife already set out.

"I know you're there, Wheeler. One click and you won't be able to talk for a month." Seto said, not even bothering to turn around to face the blond. Joey's eyes narrowed as he shot a glare at the brunette as he went about his business of cutting up the hot dogs into bite sized pieces. He'd tossed his coat over the back of a chair as he came in, which had been joined by a tie a few seconds later upon entering.

"I still don't see why I have to wear this damn collar. I'm not a pet, Gecko. I can still kick your ass if I felt like it." Joey snapped, his fingers lightly brushing the silver studded collar Kaiba had put on him. He hated the thing, he could always feel the light burning of the silver through the silk.

"If I took your collar off, you would do everything in your power to make me regret it. Now, am I wrong or right?" Seto asked him, dumping the small pieces of hotdog into a small bowl and placing on the ground. The small gray kitten had begun yowling by then for the food, and began to wolf down the food before Seto had even fully placed it on the ground. Next came a bowl of water which the little cat ignored as it inhaled its food.

"Right." Joey agreed reluctantly as Seto came around from out of the kitchen, continuing to the living room. The blond let out a low warning growl, but the brunet ignored him as he picked up his remote on the way. Flicking the TV on to the news and lowering the volume so it wouldn't hurt his extra sensitive ears.

"Have you heard from him yet?" Seto asked, falling back into an armchair and propping his feet up on the automaton. Joey lingered near the doorway leading into the kitchen, analyzing his jailer for weaknesses.

"No, Alpha hasn't contacted me. I tried howling for him last night, but I got no answer. Wherever he is, he's gone, Gecko. He completely cut me off after the incident with Ryou." Joey answered, watching carefully as Kaiba reached up with his disfigured hand and brushed back a lock of his hair.

"I thought you would have cravings by now."

"For what? Extra rare meat?"

"No, human flesh."

This time Seto's cobalt eyes focused on the blond. They were smoldering with an icy rage only he could command. A flicker of crimson trailed along the edge of his iris the only indication he was about to lose his temper. A slow smirk grew across Joey's face as he took a battle stance in the doorway.

"What's wrong, Gecko? Haven't you devoured little Mokie yet? I heard you talking to him on the phone last night. I don't think he likes his new boarding school very much." Joey mocked, as Seto rose from the chair his eyes full blown into bloody orbs.

A crunch echoed in the huge room, the crushed remote falling to the floor. Claws sprouted from each of Kaiba's fingers, even the bad ones. His ears had elongated similar to an elf's as his entire aura changed from one of just being pissed off to killer instincts. Joey's smirk widened even further, as he tsked his tongued and wagged a finger at the brunet.

"Nah, uh, temper temper, Kaiba boy." Joey taunted him, mimicking Pegasus's voice. The sound of the old man talking had always pissed him off.

For his Gecko, that was the last straw. Fur sprouted from every inch of Kaiba's body, his suit ripping as it could no longer accommodate the figure it had meant to fit. Even while still in mid transformation Seto lunged across the room and landed squarely on top of Joey. Knocking back into the darkness of the kitchen as he began to tear at the flesh with newly sprouted fangs. Joey screeched when he felt his mate take a mouthful of his shoulder and tear it off. Blood sprayed over the both of them, coating Seto's face as he devoured the meat before going back for more.

Joey kneed Seto in the gut, knocking him off to the side and surging to his feet as the smaller werewolf went skidding across the tile. After Ryou had been saved and patched up from his ordeal, Bakura had come sneaked back into the mansion. While in his werewolf form hid burst in on Seto's bedroom, savagely biting his hand and taking a few chunks as a snack.

_Revenge for Shada, High Priest. Suffer as I have these many years. I wish you a happy eternity damned with your fate._ Bakura had told Seto before disappearing that very same night with Ryou.

Yes, Seto had indeed screwed up big time. Joey thought, as he dodged another lunge from Kaiba, he had messed up as well. His Gecko had shot him in the head with the gun, but lead bullets could only knock him out for a few precious minutes. Minutes Seto had used to bind him with a collar so he was unable to transform. There were small, silver spikes embedded underneath the silk of his collar so if he did get any ideas it would automatically kill him. Though he wasn't able to transform, he could still defend himself against his mate transforming.

Storm had begun yowling with the pair of werewolves began fighting in the kitchen. Shooting into the hallway and up the stairs to safety. Pinned into a corner, Joey crouched low to the ground and bared his fangs. Seto was a lot smaller for a fully transformed werewolf than he originally expected. Kaiba was only a bit bigger than his human form, the difference being he had much more prominent muscles than he did in his human form. It was actually kind of cute, Joey thought in a way.

Noticing Gecko had paused to watch him suspiciously, Joey smiled, letting out a low whistle. Just like a dog Seto's ears pricked forward as Joey pointed to his neck. Thankfully, the brunet had enough wits about him to notice instead of Joey wearing his collar, the blond had it draped in his hand.

Panic overcame Kaiba in a wave, and just as fast he began to turn back into a human. Frantic, he tried to throw himself back towards the front entrance but was to late. Joey was already on top of him, pinning his arms down as he loomed over him. Kaiba glared at the cocky werewolf who grinned back at him like an idiot. Kaiba knew better, Joey was anything but playful and innocent at this point.

"Tis the matter, Gecko? You don't love me anymore?" Joey said, leaning down and nipping at his ear. Kaiba began to pull at his living restraints as the blond began to gyrate his hips in a seductive manner on top of him.

"What the hell are you doing now, Wheeler?" Kaiba hissed as the blond bent his head to nip at his neck. From this vantage point he could see Joey's shoulder had already healed despite him having ripped a chunk out of it. The brunet felt his stomach churn at the thought and wondered if he was about to throw up.

"Seducing you, what else?" Joey answered, having already let go of Kaiba's arm. He scraped his nails along Kaiba's abdomen tracing a line of fire in his wake. He heard a breathy moan from the CEO despite his protests at not wanting him.

With great mental effort, Seto shoved him off with his free hand. Joey let himself be pushed away as the handsome man shot him an icy glare as he got to his feet. Seto strolled back into the living room and Joey heard him pulling the blanket off the back of the couch to wrap around himself.

There was only one thing Joey was certain of, when it came to Seto Kaiba.

They deserved each other. Out of all the couples in the world, they were probably the most fucked up of them all. A power hungry emperor and his pet wolf next to his bed at night to act as a guard against the world. What had Bakura felt when he woke up one day and realized he had to face the world alone for centuries?

Joey hoped he would never know that fate. That, despite Seto hating him and wishing him to die every second of every hour of every day, somewhere in there he loved him. While the brunette had never said anything, the blond knew the brunet was absolutely terrified of the thought of facing this world for all an eternity. Whether they found a way to live together peacefully as mates who opposed each other or ended up killing each other in the end, he didn't care. If it ever became to much he would gladly kill Kaiba and then himself.

There was one more secret though, Bakura had told during the daylight hours. When Ryou had been fast asleep in bed, fully clothed with suitcases piled around him ready to be moved. The ancient Egyptian thief watching over him in the pale morning light as he talked to the only other person in his pack he was about to abandon.

"By right I can kill you. You betrayed me, your Alpha, and by that alone you broke your promise to protect Ryou. On top of which you partook of human flesh, which you swore never to do." Bakura said, his voice soft and husky as he watched Ryou. Joey remained silent as he stared out the window. Watching as the light began to slowly become brighter.

"I know, I'm sorry Kura." Joey whispered, wishing not to wake Ryou. He had no idea why, but there were tears at the corners of his eyes. Why?

"A simple apology just isn't going to cut it this time, Joseph. I'm leaving you behind." Bakura said, and this brought Joey's head around. What? _Leave him behind?_

"Bakura, I-" Joey began but was cut off. Bakura had held up his hand, and to the blond's shock there were tears in his Alpha's eyes as well. A look of remorse was on his face, his shoulders slumped as he tried to keep from breaking out into sobs.

"I hate to do this to you, especially because you're so young. But by defying me and protecting Seto you declared him your mate. I don't blame you, truly I don't. I know fucking Yami had something to do it, he took something away from you before you met up with me." Bakura said, taking a breath to still his beating heart. A look of loss had come over Joey's face at being told he was being abandoned to his fate. It was never easy, breaking away from one's pack.

"Yami took away your innocence, Joseph. When you look at me you see a threat to your mate, as I do you. I'm sorry, but I just can't remain here anymore. I also have to tell you...there are no others." Bakura said, and for a moment Joey was confused. No others? What the hell?

"No other what, Kura? Now you ain't making any sense."

"No other werewolves, Joseph. Trust me, I've scoured the world four times over searching for another. Other than you and me, they don't exist. As far as I can tell, they all died out as some point. This modern world, Joseph...it isn't meant for beasts. Monsters and superstition don't rule the night anymore. Artificial light on every street corner, science explaining away all the mysteries of the world. One day, you and I too will probably disappear in time." Bakura said, his voice soft.

Joey barely heard him, it was such a blow to the gut. No others? So it had been a lie? There being packs of their kind lurking in the wilderness, pretending to be normal wolves? His breathing had grown short and ragged as he stared at his alpha in horror. Bakura seemed so sad, gazing at him. Begging him to forgive him for the lie.

"I'm so sorry, Joseph. But...I just couldn't tell you the truth. Who wants to know they are the last few dregs of their kind? I did, however, leave you one thing." Bakura whispered, taking something out of his pants pocket and pressing it into Joey's limp palm. The blond gulped, letting his fingers close around it. He felt a slight warmth emitting from it, which could only be caused by one element in this world.

Ever so gently, Joey brought the cloth wrapped object close to his face. Carefully, he unwrapped the small package. Sitting there reflecting the light was a six inch silver cross. A bit of dried blood was on it which he instantly recognized as Kaiba's. Confused, Joey looked up at his alpha who gave a sad smile.

"I bit Seto last night. I accidentally took part of his fingers in the process, but other than that he's fine. I believe he's waiting for you since he gave this small gift." Bakura said, tapping the side of the collar. Joey winced, still not used to wearing it.

"At least this way, you'll never be alone. One day, maybe, you'll see me again." Bakura said, and Joey didn't know what to say to that. He wanted to beg, get on his knees and apologize to his alpha for all he had done.

Instead, he just broke down crying in front of the older werewolf. Which happened to wake Ryou up, and when the albino heard the news he began screaming at Bakura. Joey managed to form enough coherent sentences to tell Ryou he would have decided to remain behind anyway. He had Kaiba to take care of, after all.

So, for the time being, Joey guessed as he followed his mate into the living room. He would train his Gecko how to control his temper so he wouldn't have to hide in his office all day. Teach him how to avoid the yearning to sink his fangs into every passing person. Show him the ropes of hiding one's identity among mortals.

And when the time came to move on, he would protect Seto from the world. Steal him away to a distant shore where no one could find them. Maybe, one day, he would see Alpha again. There was the possibility he was always wrong and there really were other werewolves left in the world. Who were just as scared and lonely as he was, waiting for the day they would run into another of their kind to lift the burden of being alone in this world.

But no matter what, Joey would remain by Seto's side. Take the reins of life from his hands and steer him clear of the obstacles they now faced. Protect from the proverbial storm until they sailed into clearer skies. Yes, in his own twisted way he loved the brunette. Cared for him and wished him happiness, any kind he could give to make the first century a little easier.

At the very least, Seto would not have to face life alone any longer.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I seriously wanted to start crying when I was typing this last chapter. I was taking deep breaths to keep from sobbing. I even went and grabbed my kitty! I wanted the ending to be absolutely perfect so I stayed up till almost one o'clock in the morning typing it. I stopped I don't know how many times to walk around and think about the next couple of paragraphs before I began working on Wolfshipping again. I want to thank all you wonderful people of sticking around this long for the epic conclusion of this fic! And I wish you all the best!_


	26. Addressing Issues Concerning the Story

Alright, so I wanted to address and issue with Wolfshipping that has been popping up for quite some time. Mainly, it has to do with the plot device I used for the main storyline which concerns Joey raping Kaiba.

I know the fact that Joey raping Kaiba bothers a lot of my readers, and at first I ignored it but I just wanted to make a few things clear.

I DO NOT believe love can ever be achieved through rape. I think a few of my readers may have assumed I believe in that, but I don't. Rape is an invasion of the body and soul, and can ruin lives.Rape is WRONG. The only reason I used it as a plot device is simply for the fact of all the emotional factors it brings into play. And in the original seven manga of Yugioh Kaiba is a truly twisted character obessessed with power and defeating Yugi. He cheated, threatened, and kidnapped Yugi's friends and family multiple times in order to gain the upper hand on him. Seeing as Joey is the only character who Kaiba seems to respond to most of the time, that's why I cast him as the villain and Kaiba the victim.

I also want to point out that this story is FICTIONAL. It is in no shape or form encouraging people that royal bastards like Kaiba need to be victimized to show them a thing or two. That is what the law is for and people in real life who do commit such acts of violence have their days in court are punished for their actions.

Also, I wanted to say to my readers who were disturbed by this story that I am sorry. I should have at the very least posted a warning on the first chapter to show what was in store for the entire length of the story. But the story was meant to be a bit dark and yes, disturbing on a certain note.

One reviewer also mentioned Wolfshipping is an insult to real life rape victims. Now, I had no intention of insulting anyone. But I do understand where this reviewer is coming from and I fully back up their claim. BUT, the fact that Joey used rape as cheap revenge is one of the few points of the story since he is a young man twisted with a desire to seek a revenge on Kaiba. Only to realize he went to far and because of it lost the two people closest to him, it being Ryou who was probably the only person who knew him for who he really was. Along with Bakura dropping the bomb on Joey that they were the only werewolves left in the entire world. Forcing Joey to be punished for his own actions along with the fact he is now responsible for picking up the pieces of Kaiba's life and to try and reverse the damage he himself as done.

Again, I back up what the reviewer said. But the story is fictional and not meant to be taken literally. I do try to incorporate real human emotion in my fics in order to flesh out the characters. Other than that, no, I am not ashamed for using it as a plot device. I know I can't please everyone because there are doubtless more readers out there who object to Wolfshipping and its storyline, but on the other hand Wolfshipping is just a story. If don't want to read it than don't, if you do then do so.

I again apologize for at least not posting a warning on the fic, which I will put on the review of so anyone who scans my stories can see it. If anyone else has any questions, concerns, or want to discuss the Wolfshipping at length feel free to private message me or to review.

I have an open mind and I have told my reviewers to tell me exactly what they think or feel concerning a story. I have never argued with a reviewer or reader concerning my stories, and most of the time a lot of my reviewers make a good point of telling me what is exactly on their minds.

On a final note I do want to say I did not intend for Wolfshipping to take the dark note it took. I never plan my stories in advance, I always start out with a vague idea of what I want then go with it.


End file.
